Daddy Issues (Cover Art by Aya Faulkner)
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Due to her father's debt, Serena has to work it off or suffer a worse fate. Thanks to his father's crimes, Darien is deep within the local mob family. Friends for years, neither one wants the other to know what they do for a living and how involved they are in the 'family' business. And when it gets out, things really get messy. They both have some serious Daddy Issues. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

And here is the other fic, an AU. This one has lemons so be on the lookout for that.

Betas DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and Nebelflecke in the house! Thank you guys sooooo much for looking this one over for me. I wrote this one a while back so you may see some things I used to do, mistakes I used to make. And you will most likely see mistakes I always make but that's life folks! Thank you to those of you who have supported me all this time, readers and fellow writers alike.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They were a couple of the meanest looking sons of bitches she had ever seen, and they were scaring the piss out of her. Serena hoped it wasn't showing as she had already pushed Sammy to stand behind her.

Mom did the only thing she could, weep at their feet even as they stomped into their home without warning.

"Quit your crying lady, it isn't going to change the fact that you owe the family big time."

Her mother remained on her knees and she found herself silently wishing for a stronger mother. "Please...that was my husband and he is dead! You can't possibly expect us to be able to pay you back what he owes. Especially now that he is gone. I don't even know what we are going to do for food next month…"

"Not our problem."

He was short and round but given the way the other larger men revered him, he must be a terrible person with unbelievable cruelty within him. His eyes wandered over to Serena and Sammy, the two of them standing strong and doing their best to hide their fear. She was pretty sure Sammy was doing a better job than her at the moment.

"Tell you what, why don't we make a deal, or trade rather. If you really want to save yourself and your family, how about you give over one of your kids?"

Suddenly, the feral momma bear that she had known as her mother all these years came out.

Mom now stood in front of her, placing herself between her and the man, "You will not touch either of my children!"

The man chuckled and held up his hands as if to defend himself. "Nothing bad would happen to them. I could use the boy as a runner or the girl in one of our clubs. They both have such innocent faces, he would get away with anything and she would…..really bring in a crowd."

The way he was looking her up and down had Serena wanting to throw up, except she wanted to do it in his face, really teach him a lesson. "My children are not for sale!"

"Look, lady, they would still be your kids, they could even keep some of what they made, help keep you all fed. I will take a portion to pay off your debt and once that is done, you can all be free to go. Or stay...if you like it."

Her skin crawled at his words, suggesting that either she or Sammy would actually enjoy working in such conditions.

"If you're finished…"

"I'll give you three days. Either come up with the money in full or pick a kid to work it off."

They left and mom turned to the two of them. She had fresh tears in her eyes as she grabbed them into her arms and they all fell to the floor, the events wearing them all down to almost nothing.

oOo

He didn't know the guy personally, but he never knew any of them other than what he was told. This one was an older man, grey hair and whiskers. A Mr. Yumokeda, local shop owner and an all-around good guy...except he was late with his payments.

Darien didn't really care about any of that, it wasn't his job to care about the money, it was his job to make sure those who were behind started to catch up. Thus his current situation included a cowering old man before him on the floor of his shop.

"Look Mr. Yumokeda, I don't enjoy kicking people when they are down, especially elders. So how about we make sure our payments are on time and in full from now on so I don't have to come back here?"

The man was scared to silence, nodding his head furiously. These were the kinds of jobs he preferred, no blood and sweat on him, just show his face and say his business.

They called him The Bruiser for a reason, a name that he didn't care too much for but it meant he had street cred. This also made his job a lot smoother since he rarely had to get physical any more. He did every now and then, some young punk thinking he could get the best of him, but it never lasted long.

Pulling out the burner from his pocket, he dialed the number by heart and it only rang once. "It's done."

"Good. The money will be in your account by the end of the day."

The line went dead and he tossed the phone into the trash. Glancing at his watch, he soon became aware of just how close he was cutting it and had to pick up his pace.

oOo

She dragged into the coffee shop, her safe haven. It had only been a week and she wasn't used to her new hours. Add in the daily grind she had with her classes, the overall soreness of her body, and the nightmares she was still having, it was more than enough to make a person break. But she had to hold on, for her family's sake.

Without a word, a soup bowl-sized cup appeared before her, the chocolate scent making it to her nose instantly and already brightening her mood.

"Thank you, Andrew, you are the best."

"Well, I was afraid that if I didn't get it to you soon, you would pass out on the floor. Are you okay Serena?"

"Yeah...just been a…long week, that's all."

"How's that new job treating you?"

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it all. "It's alright. Pretty sure all my co-workers hate me."

"That can't be true. I'm sure they just don't know you yet. Besides, who could ever hate you?"

As if on cue, the bell above the door chimed and she didn't even have to turn and look, Andrew's face said it all. "Mr. Shields, how are you today?"

He sat down next to her, not a care in the world. "Doing swell Mr. Hansford. And yourself?"

"Nothing to complain about. Can I get you your usual?"

"Sure, thanks," once Andrew was out of sight, he turned his attention to her, "and how about you Serena? Still drinking little girl drinks?"

"Really? Can't come up with anything better than that?"

He shrugged, turning away from her. "What can I say, I've had a pretty good day today."

"Well good for you, although, I don't know how you can be so happy. Those poor souls in hell are freezing their asses off by now."

He chuckled a deep and sexy sound that made her want to purr. "Well if they are in hell then they probably deserve it."

Their eyes met and he held it, a small smile forming on his cocky but beautiful face. This was how he always was to her, picking on her and teasing her. It frustrated her to no end.

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever met and yet he always just gave her a hard time. When they were younger, he was downright cruel and she left in tears a few times. But as they got older, it changed and now it verged on flirtation. If she didn't know him so well or know that he was way out of her league, she might have thought there was more to them. But she was no fool.

She was just a little kid to him, a poor and silly little girl.

They were still having their staring contest, when a body almost slammed into the counter next to her, causing her to jump and turn in surprise. Leaning next to her now was none other than Izumo Takki, a guy in a few of her classes at Tokyo University.

"Hey, Tsukino, how have you been lately? We don't see you out and about as much as we used to?"

She gave him a small smile, trying to be polite to his prying. "Yeah well, I got a job. Keeps me pretty busy."

"Oh yeah? Where are you working? A cafe? Maybe we could swing by and visit you one day while you are at work?"

"Eh...no thanks. I don't want to cause trouble, I'm still pretty new there."

He shrugged, looking away from her. "I get it. Well maybe later then?"

"Sure...later."

He walked away and she could feel eyes on her again. "So you got a job huh? Where at?"

She glared back at him, "Like I would tell you! You would come in and make a fuss just to get me in trouble!"

He leaned in, his face millimeters from hers and she could feel his breath on her face. "Why don't you want anyone to know where you work? Ashamed?"

That was by far the thing she hated the most about him, how he could read her without a struggle while he kept everything locked up tight. "What about you? I've never once heard about where you work and yet you are always dripping with money?"

He grinned, remaining close to her. "I drip with money huh? What does that look like exactly?"

She huffed, not caring if her coffee breath flew across his face as she did. "You know, fancy suits, nice shoes, and always an expensive watch on your wrist. Even when you were in college, you dressed well, especially for a college student…"

"You think I dress well? Even back then?"

He moved a hand so it now sat on the counter in front of her, trying to make her squirm and she refused to give him the satisfaction. "So what is it you do Darien? Huh? Tell me."

His other hand came to rest on the top of the back of her stool, if her stool was next to the wall like it was at the other end from them, he would have had her trapped. "I dabble."

"You dabble...seriously Darien, what the fuck does that mean?"

He sat back a little, looking surprised, "Such language, Tsukino.."

"I'm not a little kid anymore.."

He was leaning back in, a little bit closer than before. "Yeah, I noticed."

A shiver went up her spine, making her angry at her body's response to his teasing. She pushed him back and he chuckled, his hands remaining where they were even as she stood from her stool. She had allowed herself to be trapped now, but like hell she was going to let him intimidate her.

"I guess you don't have to tell me, it's not like we have that type of relationship do we?"

His face straightened and his arms remained stiff, locking her in, "If you really want to know Serena, I will tell you...but I don't think you want to know. Trust me."

Surprising him again, she leaned into his face this time. "And you don't want to know what I do either."

She gave his outer arm a glance. He lifted it after a moment of hesitation and she left the coffee house completely. The truth was, she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone but especially not him. Maybe someday, when it became funny, the job she had to keep. Or maybe when she felt a bit more confident in herself. After all, she was already starting to change because of it, cursing and even getting close to him like she did.

The idea that the job was changing her both thrilled and scared her because she wanted to become a more confident and sexy woman, maybe then she could really knock Mr. Doom and Gloom's fancy socks off. But she was also afraid, afraid of what she would become in the end...and afraid she would never get out.

oOo

God, she was sexy, did she really have no idea? Maybe that was part of her appeal to him but it didn't matter, he would gladly show her just how much he appreciated her female form if she would let him. The only reason he had been cruel to her in the first place was their age difference, her a high schooler while he was in college. His attraction to her used to make him feel like such a pervert, but that had dissipated as she got older.

And as she got older, so did her body, making the waiting even more painful at times. Her breasts and hips had filled out nicely while all the qualities he had always adored, her bright blue eyes, long blonde hair that he was sure he would get tangled up in, long legs, pouty lips, and best of all, her quick tongue all remained the same.

She was clever, that was for sure, and he found it a major turn on.

He was enjoying her little prance away from him, wondering to himself if she could possibly be doing it for his benefit when his pager went off. It was outdated, a chunky black box with an analog display that now read a series of numbers. Only glancing at them, knowing from memory their meaning, he gathered himself with agitation.

Shoving the pager back, deep into his pocket, he finished off his coffee in one quick gulp, the hot bitter liquid burning all the way down his throat to his belly. Pulling out a few bills, he paid for his and Serena's coffee. She left it from time to time for him to pay, never really knowing if it was intentional as she only did it when he really ruffled her up. It was slightly satisfying, ruffling her up in some way even though it was not in the manner he often dreamed about.

The few minutes it took for him to make it across town were not appreciated in the least, getting growls from almost every single one of the bosses' 'henchmen' who appeared to be just standing around with their thumbs up their asses at the moment.

None of them did anything to stop him as he made his way straight to the large office that was in the middle of the even larger dock house. As a lot of their business dealt in exports, the whole operation sat at the edge of the waters, right next to the docks. So now he stood inside the large building that smelled of salt and rust all because his so-called boss had his panties in a twist about something.

When he started this job, the leader was wise and careful and for the most part, left him the hell alone as long as the job got done. To this day, he had never faltered in his work so there was no legitimate reason to be called in. Even though he should be thrilled, all he really felt was apprehension. He knew it had everything to do with the piece of work in front of him now.

The room was impressive, it made you forget that you were in the middle of a dockside graveyard of dead businesses. This group had run off all the others away years ago when they moved in, leaving what was once a place booming with business as an empty shell. Everything was plush and gleaming, silvers and whites and lavenders all over the room. It looked like a woman decorated it, probably the ex-boss' wife.

A few more goons were in the room, standing a reasonable distance away from the man at the large desk in the middle of the room. It kind of reminded him of the pictures he had seen of the oval office, except instead of emitting a sense of power and class, it gave off a feeling of cheap and "trying too hard". And no one was trying harder than their boss.

His platinum blonde hair was slicked back so it stood still against the back of his neck. While his suit was well pressed and fitted, the guy was scrawny, proving that he needed all those guards around him. But this was not why he didn't like the guy, other than constantly bugging him, the guy was unnecessarily cruel. Truly a sociopath and he enjoyed all the pain he inflicted. He never did it himself, he would get someone else to do it, but he would watch.

That and he also hated the guy's name, "Diamond, you called?"

The only reason the guy was even in the seat he was in was because he was the son of the former boss, having the position handed down to him, "Darien 'The Bruiser' Shields, how the hell are you?"

"I am fine sir, and you?" He may not like the guy, but he knew better than to show him any disrespect. The guy was, however, his golden ticket.

"The little shop on Pine just paid today so I am very happy, thanks to you."

"Just doing my job…."

"A job you do very well. How long have you been working for the family now?"

"Two years, sir."

"One and a half for my father and the last six months for me right?"

"Right."

"And yet, my father never had the common sense to see what an opportunity there was to be had?"

"Opportunity?"

"Bruiser, I like you. I like how you work. I think it is high time you take a stronger role in our business."

He could feel the energy shifting in the room, the others around them not so big on the idea, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a personal bodyguard, my right-hand man so to speak."

Darien would be lying if he didn't say he was shocked, "Really? Me? Why?"

The slick man just laughed, "Because you are one of the most feared and respected enforcers we have, it's time for you to find your place here. Make your mark within the company. Besides, you're smart, I can tell, I need that around me now more than ever."

"Are you sure there's no one else more suitable?" He was looking around at the angry eyes currently staring him down, all of them wanting the job he was just offered.

Diamond rose, coming around his desk to lean against it in front of him. "So modest, I like it. I'll tell you what, why don't you think about it, take a few days, and then give me your decision, alright?"

The discussion was over and he was pointed to the door. Diamond had given him a few days to think about it but in reality, he didn't have a choice in the matter, he would have to take the job. The consequences of turning him down would be far too great.

oOo

She was careful as she made her way down the steps, the dimly lit stairwell already claiming her too many times to count in the past week and a half. The doorman was already in place, a happy but strange little fellow, thick, black eyeliner and painted nails had her wondering if he batted for the other team. However, given the place where they both worked, it wouldn't be all that strange for him to dress that way just for work.

He wore the uniform, the same uniform that all the others wore, black pants and a black vest that covered chest to stomach. A peek of skin showing between the hem of the vest and the top of the pants. It was the uniform all the floor workers wore, even Ami, who worked behind the bar. The vest fit her a bit more modestly than the other bartenders and waitresses, her breast being mostly covered. She was pulling out large boxes of alcohol and restocking the shelves behind the bar.

"You're here early Serena? Keep that up and people might think you actually like working here."

Although the place was dark and dingy, even in the middle of the day, it still held a lot of charm, reminding her of a bar in Paris she had seen a few pictures of years ago. Little tables filled the middle of the floor, with small chairs around each of them, leading up to the large stage that made up the entire back half of the club. A few booths lined the walls and a small mezzanine held a few more above her. She was pretty sure the place used to be a real theatre back in the day.

The walls were lined with dark red velvet, sound blockers, while chandeliers of gold and crystal hung above. Truth be told, she really didn't mind working there, if it wasn't for the threat upon her family. She would love to be a waitress here, but that was not what she was there for.

"Serena! Hurry and get your ass up here! I don't have all day!"

Glancing back at Ami, who gave her a small shrug, she peeled off her thin trench coat, revealing her 'work out' clothes, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The pyro put her hands on her hips and glared at her, "You need to have this routine down by tonight, Tsukino. I refuse to have you making all of us look bad again!"

"I got it, I suck. Can we just get this rehearsal started already?"

"Geez Raye, cut the girl some slack, it's only her second week," the brunette shouldered up to her, giving her a small and gentle shove, "I think she is doing pretty good considering."

"Can it, Lita," Raye gave a nod to the man up in the balcony, the one running the music and the lights, "Alright, just watch a few times first."

She sat back, watching the two of them go through the routine, their bodies shaking and gyrating to the music in perfect rhythm. It's going to be a long night, Serena groaned internally.


	2. Chapter 2

I know some of you are concerned about just what Serena has to do to get her family out of debt. Don't worry, it's nothing too bad and you'll see in this chapter. Thank you to all of you who've read/reviewed/followed/faved/kudoed/subscribed and showed me some support! This is an AU so expect a little OC from Darine and Serena and the lot. Nothing too crazy, I always keep several character traits from the original characters when I write them.

Thank you so much to betas DarkenedHrt101, Nebelflecke, knowall7, and sailormoon489!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

His keys clattered noisily as he dropped them on the small table by his door, slowly closing it behind him and locking it tight. It only took him five steps to reach his couch, to which he fell heavily on to. Managing to loosen his tie and kick his shoes off, he was fully resigned to sleep in his suit.

He had only worked a week as Diamond's 'right-hand man' and already he was missing his old job. It wasn't all that much different, he still had to go out and rough up a few people from time to time, but this time, Diamond came along and watched. This forced him to get violent when he normally wouldn't. But what bugged him the most was how much his employer enjoyed it.

Darien had never enjoyed the violence in his work, but it was the job, and it was one he was good at. He had started out in street fights, ones held by the Diamond family. It was how he paid for college. That was how he had gained their attention in the first place, getting scouted by Diamond's father. One of his goons approaching him after a particularly bloody battle, one in which the guy had actually gotten in a few hits on him. He sat, just outside the ring, wiping the blood out of his mouth when the short, round man approached him.

"Hey kid, how would you like to make some real money?"

And the rest was history.

Now he was at the beck and call of a childish psychopath. The guy seriously acted like a teenager at times, asking him stupid questions about clothes and women. Then he would turn around and ask him about his more gruesome jobs. There was definitely something wrong with the guy.

His mind a jumbled mess, he peered through blurry eyes at the clock over his, now withering, ficus. Noting the time, it was still early, he straightened his tie and pulled his shoes back on. Knowing full well his break wouldn't last long anyway, he made his way back out the door.

"Maybe all I need is some coffee." He said to no one.

It had been a few days since he had been able to make it to the little coffee shop, a place he discovered back in college, but it was still a classy enough place that it didn't look strange that he still frequented there. It had been a while since he had gotten there this early, Serena still in class at this moment. But it didn't stop him from taking up his usual haunt at the counter.

Peggy, one of the waitresses there, took his order, bringing him back a steaming cup of black coffee in less than a minute. The dark liquid worked quickly to soothe his frayed nerves, the workweek really draining him for the first time in years, but his mind still wandered to days past. To better times.

It had been only four years, but it still felt like a lifetime ago. Everything had changed so much since then.

_Four Years Ago..._

Mom and Dad were fighting again, nothing new but he had a huge exam at the end of the week and all their yelling was distracting him to no end. It was his own fault really, he should have just gotten his own place or lived in the dorms like his father had offered. But he thought he was doing them a favor, staying at home so they didn't kill one another. Now it didn't seem to matter, the two of them going at one another regardless.

The Library was out, too many other kids studying for their exams as well. They were quiet, sure, but it just killed the studying atmosphere for him. So just where the hell was he supposed to go then?

His backpack was digging into his shoulders, the thick text, and notebooks pushing the bag to its limit. And the sun was due to set soon, the winter air cold and heavy with clouds as it were. Now, more than anything, he just needed to be somewhere warm.

Stepping into the first place he could stand, a coffee shop, he b-lined his way to the empty counter near the front. It was just far enough away from the door that the cold wouldn't hit him when it opened and also not distract as people came and went. Plus, no one seemed to like the bar, opting for larger booths that could hold their group.

Spreading out, he placed all his materials out across the bar, deciding to beg for forgiveness instead of asking permission.

"Well, someone is making themselves at home," he looked up at the blond man, a guy who looked to be about the same age as him, "what'da have?"

"Coffee. Black."

He disappeared and reappeared quickly, carrying his java post haste and then left him alone. This was now Darien's favorite spot.

He had been there for over an hour, not really sure just what time it was, but he was loving it. No one bothered him and he was bothering no one….

"Excuse me, but could you scoot over just a bit please?" So much for his solace. With what he considered exaggerated, he moved a few of his things closer to himself in an agitated manner, "Thank you."

Clearly, this girl did not catch the hint… or maybe she was ignoring it. Many girls had a habit of doing that to him, no matter how clear he was, they just would not leave him alone….

"Wow, Advanced Chemistry. Someone is ambitious."

He finally looked over at her, his book in her hands now blocking the strange girl's face as she held it.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you would please leave me alone…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit over-curious. Everyone tells me I'm way too friendly, even with strangers."

She set the book down, revealing her big, bright, blue eyes that took all the breath out of his lungs. There was a light blush on her cheeks, either from him calling her out or the fact that he was staring at her. Either way, it was adorable.

"I'm Serena by the way."

His eyes looked away from hers to her mouth as she spoke, pouty pink lips that looked so soft to the touch. She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, lovely little lobes that had two small silver studs in them. He assumed she had two piercings in both her ears and now his man brain was wondering where else she might be pierced….

"This is the part where you tell me your name…"

He had been staring at her, for who knows how long, not saying a word. "Sorry! I'm Darien."

She extended a small hand with long slender fingers, "Nice to meet you."

It was then that he noticed her uniform, it was a local High School one, a private and expensive one. Already, he had a million dirty thoughts running through his head about this girl but he tried to bring them to a screeching halt when he realized she was most likely underage. Never had he ever felt like such a pervert. Now he felt the need to do something….something stupid.

"Your friends are right, you are too friendly with strangers."

Her hand was still out, but at the now obvious lack of return in interest, it slowly lowered back to her side, "I just thought…"

"Thought?" He let out a chuckle, "Clearly there wasn't a single thought running through that head of yours, otherwise, you would have just kept walking when you see that, obviously, I do not want to be disturbed. Especially by a little kid like you."

He cringed inwardly as she gaped at him but thankfully the blond guy returned, stopping him from either apologizing or saying worse, "Serena! How are you doing today? You are a bit later than usual, everything okay?"

"Eh...um...yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just had drivers' ed, that's all."

"Oh yeah! You're going to get your license soon huh? Can't believe you are 16 already!"

Now he felt like he was going to be sick. But he wasn't sure if it was still due to his dirty thoughts and her age, or that he had jumped the gun in assuming she was too young for such thoughts. 16 was right on the line in his book, old enough to have some sexual awareness but still too young to be acting on them. _At least she wasn't 14, now that would be sick!_

"Yeah well, I'm not sure why I'm bothering really. It's not like I'm ever going to get or need a car."

The blond gave her a big smile, "You never know huh? You might not always live in a city with such a great public transportation system!"

"Andrew, I don't think I will ever live in such a place!"

Andrew, as she had called him, had the girl bright and smiley again. Which had him kicking himself that he wasn't responsible for her smiles. He could have been if he wasn't such a huge idiot. This Andrew looked to be at least his age and the two of them were getting along just fine. Course, Andrew clearly viewed the girl as nothing more than a little sister. He could get arrested or committed for the thoughts he had about her if she was his sister.

To his surprise, Serena turned her bright smile onto him once again and he felt as if he might melt. "I guess the good thing is if I moved to a smaller city, I would be less likely to bump into jerks like this guy here!"

Her smile faded in an instant, showing her mocking tone in its true form before standing up to leave. Her last act before completely leaving the place, without another word, was to bump his shoulder, hard, as she left. Almost knocking him off his stool.

He just laughed, which only caused her to huff and stomp out. When he turned back around, the blond, Andrew, was giving him a sideways glance and a smirk.

"I have never seen anyone strikeout that hard with her before."

Confused, he stared back at the man, "Strikeout?"

Andrew chuckled, "Yeah, I mean, I've seen plenty of guys become bumbling fools around Serena, to which she is both oblivious and kind about. But you? Oh, man! First, you were the bumbling fool then you turned into a full-blown idiot! I have NEVER seen a guy do that poorly when trying to date Serena!"

He held up his hands, waving them vigorously, "No, no, no, that was not...I mean I wasn't… she is like 12…..I didn't think…."

Andrew laughed… hard, "It's okay man, I understand. Besides, she is 16, not 12. And don't worry, there are plenty of guys who have fallen in love with her, even at first glance."

_Present time..._

Andrew's words back then still bothered him to this day. First, it was his mention of his actions. But even he could admit that he had been a complete idiot. What really bugged him was Andrew's mention of other men and love. The thought of other men messing with Serena irked him to no end. But over the years, he had never seen her with anyone or heard her mention anyone else. And he wasn't in love with Serena, he just… respected her, that's all.

He was still deep in thought of days past when a small hand started waving in front of his face. His breath hitched in his throat at the amount of concern that filled her eyes, and it was all aimed at him. Before he got his wits about him, she was pressing a hand to his forehead, her eyes still locked on him.

"Huh…?"

She frowned, "I said, long time no see. Then when you kept staring off into space, I asked you if you were okay? To which, you still haven't answered me!"

He gently removed her hand from his forehead, holding onto her hand even as she sat next to him. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the past that's all."

She shook her head slowly, finally removing her eyes from his. "If you're not careful, the past will swallow you up."

He hadn't released her hand and she hadn't pulled it away either. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Her eyes snapped back to his, turning slowly to a glare, "You mean how you were a complete jerk to me even then? Yes, I remember! You were rudely taking up the ENTIRE bar! Then when I tried to talk to you, you just insulted me!"

He couldn't help but laugh, her face getting just as red as it had then at the memory. "You were the one messing with my books when I was clearly trying to study!"

"Well clearly, you needed to be studying up on how to be a decent human being because you are severely lacking in manners!"

"Are? I thought I had improved greatly since then?"

She faltered, her tongue getting tangled for a moment while she thought about her next words, "You have...I mean...sometimes…...you are still a jerk!"

He tugged on her hand a little, "Is that why you were worried about me? Because I'm a jerk?"

For a moment, he thought he had her, but only for a moment, "I was concerned because I AM a decent human being and that is what you do for your friends. You worry about them."

He couldn't hide his surprise, "We're friends?"

Now she was the one surprised, "Of course we are. We hang out almost every day, don't we? Meeting up here around the same time every day. I thought… I thought we were doing it on purpose.."

He was pretty sure his heart had stopped. Ever since that first day they met, he had been coming back to this coffee shop with the sole purpose of seeing her again. He had long ago stopped telling himself it was for any other reason than that. At first, he missed her each time, showing up earlier and earlier until he finally got his timing right and saw her again. Then he started coming at the same time every day that he could. Now that he thought about it, this past week was the first time he had missed meeting her in well over a year. He thought it was just him, that he was meeting her, but all this time, she was meeting him too.

She had started to blush, and it got deeper and deeper the longer he waited to answer her, "Yeah...I mean yes, we have been meeting here. You're right, we're friends."

Even though he had never openly admitted to someone that they were his friend and he felt like a complete fool, it still earned him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. "Good. I'm glad you finally admitted that to yourself."

Maybe it was due to her proximity, or his admission of his feelings towards her, but suddenly, holding hands felt like an extremely intimate expression. And the fact that she still hadn't pulled her hand from his made him start to sweat.

"So… where have you been?"

She lowered her eyes as if trying to hide from her own question. "New position at work. Has me working new and crazy hours. Actually, I will probably have to go soon."

That had her snapping her head back up to him, "But...I just got here!"

He chuckled, "I know. But I have been here a while now...waiting for you."

He expected her to push him away with such a comment, but instead, she looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be here today."

On reflex, he gave her hand a squeeze, "It's okay."

He was surprised that she squeezed back, still not shy about the small touch they were sharing. Silence fell over them and all he could think about were her lips, pink and pouty, begging him to taste them. Just when he was about to go for broke and push their friendship as far as he could, a ringing broke them out of their spell.

"Darien, your phone is ringing."

"Shit."

He stood, having to release her hand just to dig the damned thing out of his pocket. Then he had to stop himself from silencing it so they could go back to what they were doing.

"Shields…..yes I know….I'll be there in 5. " He lowered the phone, finding what looked like disappointment on her face, "Gotta go."

"Will you be here tomorrow? I could come early?"

He looked down at her, finding an adorable blush on her face. "I don't know," her face faltered a bit, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little, "why don't you give me your number…"

"I don't have a cell phone…"

"What? But you're like...what 17, 18?"

"I'm 19….but we can't exactly afford…."

She grew silent, clearly embarrassed about it all. "Then give me your address."

oOo

Even though she wanted to kick herself, especially since she had more important things to worry about, she had missed Darien. Their usual meetups had become something she looked forward to. And just how much she missed him...well she didn't realize that until she saw him sitting there.

She wasn't even going to go that day, figuring he wouldn't be there. She never even noticed until then that the only reason she was still going there was to see him.

Cursing herself for the 50th time for not having a phone, they could have been talking to one another other times besides the stupid coffee shop, she unlocked her front door. It was a little dark inside, the sun was just starting to set on the warm spring day. She really needed to be focusing on her exams and work as those were far more pressing at the moment than certain feelings being stirred up by dark-haired men.

Having a few hours before work, she sat down at the coffee table, low to the ground, and placed her textbooks all about. Even though she was still undecided, her schedule was filled with common core classes. At least she could get them done so, when she did decide on a major, she could focus on her degree instead of things like Math 120.

OoO

"I'm home!"

She stood up on chubby legs, her hair bouncing in its little pigtails. "Daddy!"

In one swoop, she was up and in his arms. "Hello my little one, how was your day?"

"I learned to tie my shoes!"

"Good job!"

Her mother walked up from behind her, the two of them exchanging a quick kiss. "Hello my lovely wife, how are you feeling?"

She rubbed her large belly, her baby brother inside. "Tired. But otherwise good."

He set her back down on her feet, the floor growing in distance beneath them and now her hair was pulled into a single tight ponytail at the back of her head. The living room was dark as she stood in it but the kitchen light was on, illuminating a small spot of the carpet.

"What are we supposed to do till then? It has been almost a month now and we are almost completely out of our savings."

"You know I am trying. I have been going out every day now, begging for a job. I even asked Mr. Yosida yesterday if I could help him with stocking. But no one has anything right now."

"So what can we do?"

She heard her father let out a long and low sigh, "I will take care of it. Don't worry."

"What are you going to do?"

"I said, don't worry about it. I won't let this family starve."

The sun rose, quickly behind her as time sped past her. As it did, as her hair fell from her ponytail and now hung down to her hips, tickling her arms. Her mother stood in front of her, the door standing open wide in front of them. There were two police officers there with them and one had to hold her mother up. She watched as her mother's mouth opened and closed, letting out screams and howls of anguish while the police officers continued to talk to her. But for some reason, she couldn't hear any of it.

That was when two hands grabbed her and started shaking her. Looking down, she found Sammy, a young boy who somehow looked much older than he had a second ago. He was saying something to her and shaking her gently. But soon it got rougher and rougher until she had to reach out, trying to stop him.

OoO

"Serena, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Her head popped up and greeted her with pain in her neck. A side effect of falling asleep in such a position. Her legs were asleep as well, having been left crisscrossed under the table. It was now completely dark in the living room, that is until Sammy turned on a light, the brightness blinding her. She let out a groan, all her aches irritating her to no end.

"Did you hear me, Serena? You need to get up, or you are going to be late for work!"

She scrambled up, forgetting about her legs for a moment until they refused to work and gravity took its claim on her. After pulling herself up off the ground again, she half crawled, half walked up to her room, Sammy close behind. He stood just in her doorway, watching her scramble for her things.

"You could just quit you know," she shot him a quick look, not even bothering with a response, "I mean it, you could quit and I could go to work instead. I am the man of the house after all…"

"Yeah? And I'm the oldest. Besides Sammy, what they wanted you to do… at least what I am doing is legal."

"But if anyone ever found out…"

"So what! I'm 19, I'm young and healthy. I'm allowed to make mistakes and have a few adventures."

"ADVENTURES?! Serena, you work at a strip club!"

She hissed at him, "It is NOT a strip club! It is a burlesque."

He scoffed, "Yeah, big difference."

"There is a big difference thank you. Now I have to go or I'll be late. And you and I both know what will happen if I am so…"

She let it hang in the air. The threat the whole family knew about but refused to say out loud, fearing to make it real. Sammy moved out of her way without hesitation and she rushed out the door. It felt like days when she stumbled back in, tired and thoughtless other than getting to her bed and never moving again.

The only good thing about her new line of work was that, given her hate for early mornings, she had already set her class schedule so that none of her classes began before late in the morning or around noon.

So the undeniable hatred for whoever was knocking on their door at nine am was understandable in her mind. Her mom answered it but still called up to her soon after the door was shut.

"Serena! You have a delivery!"

Curiosity made her rise, but she regretted it almost instantly, practically falling down the stairs instead of simply walking down them.

There in the living room stood her mother, holding a small box, to which the contents were completely unknown to her. She was pretty sure she had never ordered anything...ever. But her name and address were clearly printed on top of the box in dark bold letters.

"What is it?"

She looked up at her mother's accusatory eyes. "I have no idea, I didn't order it."

Ripping open the packaging with a small amount of caution, she found another, smaller box. This one actually had pictures of what laid inside and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? What is it?"

This time when she looked up, she saw concern. "It's a phone."


	3. Chapter 3

Sup?! I hope you're all doing well. For any of you that read all my updates/stories, I wonder if you can tell which ANs I write first? This is my last one if you can't tell lol! Also updating on my phone so forgive me if this comes out weird.

To my betas darkenedhrt101, knowall7, sailormoon489, and nebelflecke you guys are awesome sauce.

Enjoy and share the love.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Darien wasn't actually sure if it was possible to, both, look forward to and dread a phone call at the same time, but there he was, hesitating for a moment when the name and number flashed on his screen. He had programmed only one number into that phone before sending it on its way, the whole time wondering if it was truly a good idea. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Serena, good morning."

"WTF Darien, you sent me a phone?"

"Yep."

He was going for 'it's not a big deal', hoping it would somehow make it true. "Isn't this a bit much?"

Sitting back, he rested against the small overstuffed chair in his living room, coffee in hand. "I don't think so. Is it?"

"Darien."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her tone. "Look, you are a student and you have a job. A girl your age should really have a phone."

"But...I should pay for it, not you."

"All I did was add you to my plan. The phone was free and I was already paying for the service. So how about you just say, 'thank you' and go give your new number to those you want to."

She giggled and he melted, "And that supposedly includes you? Way to not give me a choice!"

"I just figured, since you would have given it to me yesterday, if you had one, that I would save you a step."

She let out a huff, "Who says I would have? And how did you know I wasn't just lying to keep from giving it to you?"

"Hmmm… you wouldn't do that. Not to me anyway."

She huffed, a small laugh coming from her, but she didn't deny it either. A beeping came from his phone, to which he glanced at it and cursed.

"I have to go."

"Work?"

"Yeah…"

"Will you be at the coffee house later?"

He really had no idea what the day was going to bring him...ever. "I'll let you know."

"Okay… bye."

"Bye."

He switched lines, answering the call he dreaded all day every day. "Shields."

oOo

"Alright, who took my brush!"

The room went silent, everyone looking at one another but not saying a word. Only the occasional giggle slipping out.

The pyro was standing up, looking around at each of them one at a time, "My small, eyeliner brush, which one of you bitches took it!"

Their eyes met in the reflection of her mirror and the woman glared back at her, "I don't have it, Raye. I know better than to touch your stuff."

"Raye, isn't that it on the floor there?"

Dark hair flew as she whipped her head down to look then stooped down to pick up the lost item, only to whip back up and glare at all of them again, "People, stop touching my stuff!"

Serena shook her head, while Lita sat giggling next to her, "That's her way of apologizing for basically accusing all of us as thieves."

"Is there anyone here she likes?"

Lita gave her a small smile, "She likes you." She responded with a small, sad chuckle, "No really, she does I promise. Otherwise, she never would have come in early to help you with that routine."

"You mean the one she didn't want me screwing up for her or anyone?"

"You know as well as I do that none of us can afford too many screw-ups. She helped you because she likes you and doesn't want you going anywhere."

The stodgy, old manager appeared in the doorway. His greying hair was always slicked back, making him look greasy and older than he probably was. And he always wore faded Hawaiian shirts, sometimes with a black leather jacket on top, but he only wore that when someone important was visiting the club. So when she saw it along with his nervous eyes, she knew it was serious.

"Alright girls, look alive. The Boss is coming in tonight," his eyes fell on her and he frowned, "You, new girl, don't fuck anything up okay?"

She gave him a forced smile while Lita gave him the finger. Neither of which seemed to phase him in the slightest as he was already fully rattled at this point. Several eyes filled her mirror, a group of girls who had been working there the longest from what Lita had told her, now surrounded her from behind.

"Poor little college girl, whatever will you do?"

The redhead was the most vicious, taking no mercy on her tonight, or any night. "The Boss is going to take one look at you and send you packing."

The blonde leaned in, "Yeah, it's not your fault really. Can't help what God didn't give you."

The dark-haired girl stood back a bit, her arms crossed over her chest. "I feel for ya, I really do."

They all started to laugh until Lita released the full wrath of the spray bottle she had of water on them, shooing them away like the feral cats that they were. "Get away from her you crazy bitches!"

They screamed like she had electrocuted them and ran off while she continued to frown at her reflection. "You know they're right, it's not like I'm super talented like Raye or stunningly gorgeous like you. What is to stop them from…."

"You are 100 times more beautiful than me or any of those bitches and more talented. They are just jealous, that's all. They chose this life and this is as good as it's going to get for them. You, you have a life after this."

"Yeah if I can ever get my debt paid."

"You will! We both will. Those girls… they are here for the money but you, me, and Raye…"

"Raye?! Seriously, her too?" Lita quickly hushed her before the dark-haired beauty heard, "But those girls don't mess with her like they do us!"

Lita smirked, "You've seen her routine, they are afraid she will roast their ass if they mess with her!"

"Wow."

Lita leaned over, straightening up her short, platinum blonde wig, "Tell you what, why don't you let me do your makeup tonight? I'll give you a real classy look I promise!"

The gleam in Lita's eyes made it hard to refuse, "Okay… just don't go overboard?!"

He couldn't help but notice the lack of 'hands-on' work he was now having to do since taking the position as Diamond's 'right-hand' man. It seemed the guy just wanted him there for his advice, he hadn't been 'The Bruiser' in weeks now. But just his presence alone was enough.

Most of the people they 'met' with took one look at him and were more than ready to fall in line. He was starting to understand just why Diamond wanted him along for all of this. Darien may not have fully understood the power of his title, but Diamond had.

Even with these guys not putting up a fight, Diamond still roughed them up, some more than others, and each time he had been told to stand down while a few of Diamond's other thugs did the dirty work. And although he was glad not to have to act, it was still unnerving having to stand back and watch.

Especially standing right next to Diamond the entire time, who seemed to be getting off on it all.

Right now, he had two guys going to town on some poor sap whose only crime was selling a similar product as one of Diamond's 'legit' businesses. The guy hadn't done anything wrong, his little business barely made a blip in the family's net worth, this was about reputation. It was all about keeping the little man down so they could stay on top.

And apparently, he was needed for them to succeed.

Just how much clout had his name gotten over the years? He was pretty sure he wasn't even close to being the most ruthless. No those guys were here in the room with him right now, stomping on the guy just for opening a strip club near theirs.

"What do you think Bruiser?" He was more than thankful to be able to turn his attention away from the horror scene in front of him and to Diamond instead. "Do you think this guy has had enough?"

Had the guy had enough? Darien was pretty sure the guy was already in a coma and feeling no more pain at the moment.

"Yes, sir, he has had enough."

With a flick of his wrist, the men stopped and backed off the bloody mess before them and they all started for the door. "You don't approve of my choices?"

Diamond was asking for his opinion, again. "Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

Diamond stopped, turning to look him straight in the face. "I want the truth always."

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Based on his dress alone, Diamond did not want the truth. "I am just a hired man, Diamond. I don't know the inner workings of this family or the business. But it does seem a bit much, yes, to take out your competition in such a fashion."

A smirk came onto Diamond's face that had him cringing inwardly. "You're right, you don't know this business do you? How about we change that tonight."

At first, Darien thought he was being taken somewhere to be 'handled', having spoken his mind no matter how respectful he had tried to be. The lower they went into the 'dungeon' the harder it was for him to calm his fight reflex. But the sound of pounding music kept him from fighting his way free.

A strange little man with a lot of eyeliner gave them a small but fearful nod as they passed. Being with the Boss, none of them had to pay. But he did see a few people before them hand over $50 and not get change back. This club must boast one hell of a show to charge $50.

The first thing he noticed, no poles. What kind of strip club had no poles? The second thing, the dark aura of the whole place that made it breathe 'sex' in an almost natural way. Most strip clubs were all disco lighting and reflective surfaces. While this place held rich dark colors and aged tabletops. It was way too classy of a place for Diamond to have a hand in, this must have been one of his father's.

"This place was my father's pride and joy."

He kept his eyes searching the place so Diamond wouldn't catch the look on his face, one of amusement from being right. "It's interesting."

Diamond sat at a table that was in the back in a corner and then gestured for him to sit as well. "Come, Bruiser, relax. You are off the clock for the rest of the night."

He sat, looking around the crowded club as he spoke. "I have a feeling with you, there really is no such thing as a night off."

A pretty little thing with dark blue hair appeared before them, shivering slightly at the sight of them. "Mr. Diamond, how nice of you to join us this evening. What would you like to drink?"

Diamond was rattling off his drink order while he continued to take in the club. It was a mixture of people, all different races, genders, and ages. Some were couples, a strange place to bring your date. A band was playing at the front next to a stage that was currently empty. He had never known a strip club to have a live band or a large singular stage. And everyone seemed to be waiting, waiting for something to start.

It wasn't long after they arrived that the thick red curtain on the stage started to rise, revealing a group of women, all posed and frozen in their place. Music played from the speaker system, instead of the band this time, and slowly each of the bodies started to move. The lights came up, revealing a group of scantily clad women who were dancing in a synchronized rhythm.

From time to time, one would break off from the group in some solo dance, but would soon return to the rest of the group. There were about 20 girls on the stage and all of them danced and lip-synced to the music. Even though they were barely wearing more than underwear, they didn't strip down any more than that. This was the opening act, a group number.

With the lighting and the distance from the stage, not to mention the constant movement on it, he couldn't really make out their faces, but they all seemed to have lovely figures. The dance number was pretty impressive, a few doing somersaults and tricks with one another, but it hardly seemed enough to pull in such a crowd.

"My father actually put this place together with my mother's help."

Well, that explained the amount of clothes the girls had on, even if it was slight.

He glanced at the man next to him, but Diamond's eyes were still on the stage. "I haven't been here in a while, but the place has been doing so well all of a sudden. I was told it was due to one of the new employees." Then Diamond looked at him, "See, this is why we had to have a talk with some of our local businessmen. They have been bothering the girls as of late and I won't stand for my talent to be poached or not feeling safe."

This place was very important to Diamond. It had to be one of the few legit businesses they had. It must be how they laundered their money. He held Diamond's gaze, refusing to break it, knowing it was some kind of test with this man. Darien wondered if he purposely told him about this club or if he didn't think he would put two and two together.

Diamond turned his attention back to the stage and he followed, the show continuing on late into the night. Each of the acts was impressive, all of them broken up by group dance numbers. There were two that really stuck out, a fire dance done by a pretty dark-haired girl and an acrobatic number by a tall brunette. Both of them were impressive and had him wondering which one was the new girl bringing in the crowd.

A large group number was starting to wrap up, the six of them dancing to a song that was full of double entendres. At some point, a few of Diamond's friends joined them, all of them reminded him of the kids at school that was trying so hard to get in with the popular kids. The blue-haired waitress appeared again, taking the empty glasses and Diamond grabbed her.

"I hear the new girl is next, what was her name again?"

She looked nervously around the group for a second, and then told what he was sure was a lie. "I'm not sure actually."

He caught the girl's eyes, seeing the look on her face, she knew he had caught her. Why would she lie about something like that? And to the owner no less? What secret could she possibly need to keep with a name?.

A hush fell over the crowd and all eyes looked to the stage. The lighting was dark, only a ghost lamp lighting the stage. The band picked up, the stereo system taking a break for this one, this girl was going to be singing for real.

At first, it was just a guitar and the girl's voice. The lights had yet to raise so all you could see was the shadow of the singer. It was a slower song but he had a feeling it was going to pick up in a minute, the song about thinking God was a woman.

Then the heavy beat came in and the stage was flooded with lights, almost blinding him as well. The song's tempo picked up slightly and the girl could be fully seen, dancing around as she sang. She didn't move a lot but what little she did was more than enough. Her voice was rich and filling. The whole room was washed with it.

Moving towards the end of the stage, a few of the other girls joined in the back, dancing and filling in as backup singers. The whole place, even the waitresses and bartenders had stopped to watch the show, the 'new girl' living up to her hype.

Standing at the edge of the stage, she did her little moves, dipping and touching herself. Somehow, it was sexy but not dirty. The other girls had slapped you in the face with their attempts to be sexual, grabbing themselves and gyrating too much. But this girl had an air of innocence that couldn't be taught.

Her eyes went around the crowd and she stopped moving as much, making it easier to take her in. So far, she was the best looking of all the girls, an hourglass shape and platinum blonde hair that framed her face. He could see her ruby red lips that made her look like a classic beauty with her pale skin. And her outfit clung to her like a second skin, white with silver sequins, reminding him of a few angel portraits he had seen as a child, but way more risque. Her breasts were pushed up and out, looking like they might pop out at any second, but that would be a completely different show.

Just as he was thinking she looked familiar when her bright blue eyes landed on him, revealing herself to him in an instant. She showed no signs of noticing him, the bright lights of the stage hiding him from her, but he knew it was her regardless.

So much for Serena not knowing she was sexy.

Looking around the room, he suddenly had a problem with each and every stare. But the one that bothered him the most was the one right beside him. The cat was out of the bag and now Serena had Diamond's full attention.

* * *

And so much for Darien not knowing what Serena did for a job! How is he going to handle it?! Hint...not well.


	4. Chapter 4

Posting early in the week this time because...well posting everything at once is just too much guys! I hope you enjoy this update and tell me so! Reviews/faves/follows/kudos and all that good stuff keep us fanfiction writers going. I know you all hear it a lot but I can't tell you how many times I've considered quitting and a review came in that changed my mind.

Thank you to my betas; darkenedhrt101, nebelflecke, and knowall7!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You were fantastic!"

Lita was practically on top of her, "Calm down Lita, I was just playing off the crowd. Besides, it's hard not to give your all when your livelihood depends on it."

"Well you have nothing to worry about Serena, the Boss was very impressed by you."

They sat at the bar, Amy fixing a few of them drinks before they took off for the night. "The way you say that has me more worried."

Amy avoided her stare after that and Raye gulped down the rest of her shot, "Enough of this, let's go get some food. Serena are you in?"

She couldn't help the excitement that bloomed in her, this was the first time she had been invited out after work. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

Lita hopped off her stool, swaying a bit before passing her the keys. "Here, you can drive for me, I need to get some food in my stomach and soon."

They made their way out the back, Raye and Lita leading the way while she double-checked to make sure she had her license on her. Guess it was a good thing she got one after all. Lita and Raye suddenly got quiet, that was what caused her to look up and past them to find a dark figure leaning up against the wall, waiting for them. Her eyes danced from the figure to the girls, who as they took in the stranger more and more the less they seemed nervous about him.

Making it up to stand next to them, his eyes locked on hers and it felt as if all the blood in her body turned cold. She actually felt sick. If her stomach wasn't completely empty, she might have vomited right then and there.

Darien's eyes remained on hers and she was having trouble breathing. Lita grabbed her shoulder, breaking her out of it a little.

"Hey, Serena, you know this guy?"

Her head nodded, even though she didn't tell it to. "Yeah, I know him. It's okay, I'll just be a minute."

They both slowly walked past the two of them towards the parking lot, still watching. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe he didn't see the show, see her. "I just… got off work."

"I know."

Her stomach flip-flopped again, "Just what do you know, Darien."

He shrugged, looking to the ground. "Well, I know why you don't want anyone knowing where you work."

Now she was burning up, flushing from head to toe, he had seen. "So… you saw the show."

Pushing off the wall, he stood looming over her in a second, "Yeah I saw the show, I saw the costumes, the 'dancing', and I saw you. Practically naked…"

"But I'm not naked, none of us are."

"Of all the places you could have worked, you choose this place?!"

She wrapped her arms across her chest, hoping to protect herself. "It's not like I have a choice. Besides, what do you care!"

His hand shot out, cupping her face, and she stared back at him. His face inches from hers, she watched as his mouth opened and closed as if he was changing his mind over and over on just what to say before he spoke again.

"You should at least clean your face off when you're done."

His thumb ran harshly over her lips, smudging and smearing the red lipstick she was just wearing onto his skin instead. She wanted to hit him, to scream at him, but his hand on her skin and his close proximity had her frozen. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face and neck and smell his skin. It was slightly musky, the end of a long day for him, but the lingering scent of his cologne mixed with his natural smell sent her emotions into overdrive. Thinking straight was no longer a possibility for her, not with him touching her like this or standing this close. It made her wonder what would happen if he touched her more.

"Serena, is everything okay?"

Darien released her, straightening up and away from her as they both looked at the voice. "Yes...uh, yes...I'm fine Amy. Let's go."

Amy walked past the two of them, collecting her as she went, while she glared back at the now dark man. He did his best to keep his eyes and most of his face hidden from both of them.

Lita grabbed onto her as well when she returned to them, curiosity covering her face. "Who was that?"

She kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting anyone to see her blush of anger and frustration. "Just some guy I know."

"Do all the guys you know touch you like that?"

She heard Raye chuckle lightly, "No wonder you are in trouble then."

Snapping her head up, she looked at each of them. "It's not like that. We are just… old friends that's all. He found out I am working here…"

Lita tugged gently on the arm she held. "We know that you are a good girl Serena, we are only picking on you."

"Did you not want him to know you are working here?"

Amy had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes full of concern. "Yeah, but it's no big deal, not anymore anyway. It's not like he will go around telling anyone or anything. I just… I didn't want HIM to know."

Whatever had Amy worried, Serena's words didn't squash it and Raye started leading them towards the cars. "I can see why he looks like a cop."

oOo

It had been a long night, sleep should have come easily to him, but here he was, lying in his bed with sleep far out of his reach. His conversation with Serena kept playing over and over in his head.

She was embarrassed. He was the last person she had wanted to know that she was working in such a place. And it really wasn't that bad, it could be worse. But his emotions had been on high, seeing her like that, hearing her voice, and then seeing the look on Diamond's face as he watched her. It had become a dangerous concoction of fear, anger, and wanting. Wanting to claim her as his before anyone else did.

The sun was barely up in the sky but one line played over in his head the most.

"_It's not like I have a choice. Besides, what do you care!"_

It wasn't like he was surprised that she didn't think he cared, their past didn't give him the best track record. But he really thought he had done well to change that. That wasn't what bothered him the most, though, it was her saying she didn't have a choice. It left a pit in his stomach, one that he was afraid to be right about.

Not giving a rat's ass about the time, he grabbed his phone, pulling up a message box for her.

"**We need to talk. Can we meet?"**

He set the phone back on his nightstand, not expecting a reply. So when it pinged with a message a second later, he was surprised.

"**Okay."**

"**20 minutes."**

Even in the early morning, it promised to be a hot day. He was sure he looked every bit of the sleepless man that he was, having pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his college days. But he was struggling to find the energy to care.

Sitting at the counter of _their_ coffee house, he waited as patiently as he could. It had been 30 minutes since he sent Serena that text, never saying where they would meet, he was sure she knew exactly what he meant.

The bell rang and he turned, knowing it was her, finding himself having to stop his blood from leaving his upper brain for the lower one. Even in his exhausted state.

What the hell was she wearing?!

Her top and pants stretched tight to her form, leaving nothing to doubt about the shape of her body. The tops of her breasts stuck out from the neckline of her shirt while curly, wild tendrils floated around her perfectly shaped breasts and hips. He wasn't sure if it was her outfit or seeing her hair down that had him almost coming undone, but they were at least a tie. Other than her chest, the only other parts of her that were bare were here forearms and calves, the dark pink of her shirt and black of her pants stopping at her knees and elbows.

She stopped at the door, looking around at those who were inside, but she wasn't looking for him. After doing a quick headcount, she looked back at him, still not stepping inside. Instead, she took a step back out onto the sidewalk before pointing to her right and walking away. He quickly followed.

He found her pacing in a small alleyway, the dark and dirty atmosphere didn't fit her at all. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want to talk about."

She was curt, barely containing her anger at him. "I'm sorry."

It was like letting the air out a balloon, she deflated almost instantly and stood still. "You judged me. I thought we were friends and you…"

"It wasn't like that… I… I didn't like seeing you up there. I let my anger get the best of me," now that she was still and not looking at him, he dared to take a step closer. "I do care about you."

All the anger that remained flooded out of her with a sigh and she moved to lean against the brick wall that surrounded them on either side. "I know you do."

Silence fell over them for a moment, him moving to lean against the wall next to her, hoping to find the courage to ask what he came for in the first place. "You said….you didn't have a choice." She instantly straightened, pushing off the wall and pacing in front of him again, avoiding his eyes. "Serena, tell me."

She didn't stop pacing, her hands moving as she spoke in an animated manner. "My father lost his job a few years ago and had some trouble finding another. He did, eventually, but not before he had to borrow some money. My parents already had a second mortgage, the bank wouldn't loan us anymore...so he went to someone else…"

"Someone else as in, a gangster."

"Then my father… died last year, but the debt still wasn't paid off. So now it is up to what is left of my family, my mother, my brother, and me."

He remembered the day she had told him about her father, she had been a wreck and it had killed him not to be able to touch her. The sadness she felt still lingering in her voice at the mention of him. "So you went to work for them? What about your mother or your brother?!"

She glared at him, still managing to pace, "They didn't have any use for my mother and they wanted my brother to run drugs for them. He's 14 Darien, I'm not going to let him become a criminal. At least what I am doing is legal."

He couldn't stop the huff that came from him, "Barely. You're only 19!"

"And that is legal! What if Sammy got caught huh? It would be all over for him before it even began!"

"He's a minor Serena, first time offender, he would get a slap on the wrist or a few months of probation. Then his records would be sealed, no one would know…"

"I would know!"

She had stopped pacing so she could look at him, disgusted with the idea. "How much do you owe?"

Her face fell and her body stiffened, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

She had started pacing again and he was doing his best to cool back down. "I don't know, okay, they never told us!"

"That is how they keep you Serena...for life!"

He had to keep his teeth gritted or else he would be yelling at her. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Ask?"

"YES!"

She froze again, staring at him and this time he could see tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't get it Darien...do you think they are nice people? That they took pity on me and placed me in a club that doesn't require me to take my clothes off just because I'm young and innocent? Because they have plenty of places like that they can still force me to work in. It would only take one slip up and the next thing you know…"

Before he even knew what had happened, he had her in his arms, holding her tight. "It's okay...we'll figure something out."

She didn't question him or pull away, melting deeper into his hold, relaxing almost instantly. Her little fist curled into his chest while he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her ribs. Unable to stop himself, he ran a hand through her long silky locks, watching as the curls bounced back as soon as he released the strand. It was just as soft as he imagined, and that never happened.

A few sniffles came from her at first, but it didn't last long. They had never hugged, ever, in fact holding her hand the other day and touching her face last night was the most physical contact they had ever shared, save for the occasional slap or punch to the arm from her. But he was starting to find that touching her was like a drug and he needed more and more each time he saw her. After one small touch, he was hooked.

He wasn't sure how long they had been like this, wrapped up in one another, but as long as she wasn't pulling away he wasn't going to let go. That is unless he had to.

The ringing took a minute to register in his brain just what he was hearing, but once it clicked he cursed, forcing himself to push his blonde back out of his arms. She didn't go far, standing close to him as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered, not hiding his agitation in the least.

"Bruiser, good morning!"

It was rare for Diamond to call him personally and his voice did little to quell his irritation, having to hide it in his voice. "Good morning, sir."

He also had to be careful not to call him by his name in front of Serena. "I have a job for you."

Listening carefully, he kept his eyes on Serena who stood still watching him. Diamond was giving him the details for a pickup. Just what he was picking up, he wasn't sure but he wasn't about to ask.

"I will be there in an hour."

Diamond laughed, "That's one of the things I like about you, so dedicated."

He quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket, giving her his full attention once again. "I have to go."

She knew this already, but for some reason, he felt the need to tell her. "Off to work?"

"Yeah."

She was waiting, waiting for more, for him to tell her exactly what he was leaving her for. "I'll call you when I can."

Her disappointment was clear, dropping her gaze from his and shuffling her feet. "Yeah, I understand."

It was clear, she took his lack of openness as a lack of trust. Maybe it was, but not so much for her but for him. He didn't trust himself not to do whatever she asked and he knew she might ask him to quit. And that wasn't an option. The moment he saw Serena on that stage, his so-called 'dedication' became more about her than it had ever been about the 'family'. He had to make sure she got out.

oOo

Tensions had been high all week, the Boss stopping in multiple times. The guy goes from not showing his face to being a frequent customer. But tomorrow held promise, not having school or work for the first time in a month. She had every plan to spend it in bed, sleeping.

Lita, Amy, and Raye walked out with her, the four of them bonding over their servitude. She knew Lita's story from the start, the two of them becoming fast friends. Lita, 21, had dated the wrong guy, who ended up leaving her in the dust and his debts with her. They had been married for three months so she didn't even know he had any money issues until her door was broken down. She had been working for them for over a year now.

Amy, 23, needed the money for college and started working for the family two years ago. Being as smart as she was, she received plenty of scholarships, all of which did not cover the bulk of her tuition and living. Due to her father's wealth, wealth that she never saw after he left her and her mom when she was four, she was denied financial aid. Amy was a lucky one though, having the smarts to work out her deal herself, hence why she only had to run the bar.

And Raye, 25, had the saddest story by far, having to 'enlist' to save her family's temple. Daughter of a gambler, he squandered all the money both her mother and her grandfather had, putting the temple up as collateral. Her mother, who had been sick for years, was already weak from her father's antics and died soon after she heard the news. Her grandfather wasn't doing well either, at the time especially, leaving Raye to not only bury her mother but save their home. That was four years ago and she was still working off the debt.

None of them were wealthy, half of their paychecks going towards what they owed, but at least they were still left with enough to support themselves and their families. At least, that's how it was for her. They were comfortable and healthy.

The girls were going on about this and that, it was easy to forget that they were co-workers at a burlesque instead of just a couple of friends hanging out. She was busy listening and watching them, enjoying the daydream when her phone broke her out of her thoughts, ringing away.

"Damn Serena. Every night now! Who are you talking to?"

Raye did not appreciate her nightly interruptions from their girl time. "It's just a friend."

"Friend my ass, it's a boy!"

She gaped at Lita, "How could you possibly know that?"

"You blush and giggle on the phone Serena, it's not exactly rocket science."

Now she was glaring at Amy. "Well excuse me for thinking I had some privacy."

"Just answer the damn thing already! God!"

She stuck her tongue out at Raye before putting the phone up to her ear. "Hello."

"Hello." His voice alone had her melting, "What are you doing now?"

"You know what I'm doing, it's the same thing I am doing this time of night every night."

He chuckled and her knees turned to mush. "How about you ditch the girls tonight and come with me instead?"

The girls were already out the door, her falling behind talking on the phone. "I don't know, how soon can you be here?"

Following after the girls, she caught up to them in an instant, the three of them stopping and staring off into the distance. Lita turned around and gave her a smirk while Amy still looked concerned. Meanwhile, Raye grabbed her and pulled her to the front, revealing Darien leaning against the building, waiting for her.

He had already put his phone back into his pocket while hers was still clutched in her hand. "Guess this means you are not coming with us tonight?" Raye was glaring at her but all she could give her was a sheepish shrug, "I still say he looks like a cop."

The three of them continued on, leaving her alone with Darien who continued to lean against the wall, smirking at her. "That's a good look for you."

She hadn't given it much thought, what she threw on before heading to work. It was a loose bright blue tank that had her black sports bra peeking out at the top and sides with a pair of black capris tights underneath. Having worn a wig all night, she had her hair up in a messy bun and her feet were still aching from her heels even though they were now in her comfy pink Keds.

Quickly pulling on her light blue denim jacket, somehow hoping it would help, she frowned at him. "Is that your nice way of saying I look like shit?"

"No, it is not. I always say what I mean Serena." He gave her a small smirk, "Of course, it's not as nice as that little pink number you had on tonight…"

Moving quickly, she smacked his shoulder hard. "You saw that?!"

He caught her hand in response, chuckling, "You think I just hang out outside the stage door all night like a creepy fan?"

"You are a creepy fan."

He had pulled her into him, having her stand in between his legs. With his lowered height from leaning against the wall, she now stood face to face with him. Her hands rested on his chest, nervously picking at his shirt while his hands rested on her hips. She was busy watching her hands, not being brave enough to look him in the face.

He gave her hips a squeeze, gaining her full attention. "Are you hungry?"

Her heart was racing so fast, she was having trouble breathing. "Starving."

While she was busy drowning in his eyes, he let out a groan and pushed both of them away from the wall, grabbing her hands away from his chest and taking one to pull her away. "Come on, let's go."

Confused by his agitation, she tried to pull her hand away but he held tight. "What? What's wrong?"

Not looking back, he continued to lead them towards what she assumed was his car. "Because I really want to kiss you but I refuse to do it in some dirty alley behind a building."

She was sure she was going to burst into flames, the fury of her flush taking over her entire body.

A short drive later and she was sitting on Darien's couch. He was off in the kitchen, placing an order for delivery, leaving her alone to take in his place. It wasn't like she expected, a fourth of the size she had always imagined him in. The furniture was old too, well worn but in good shape. None of the pieces stood out though, not even his tv which was tiny, smaller than the one they owned which was saying a lot.

The color palette of the whole place was neutrals, not a surprise to her, as she was pretty sure all single men had a similar look to their place. She had never been in a man's apartment before and the fact that she was in Darien's now only made her more nervous.

"So does no one mind that you are out all hours of the night?"

She was so busy inspecting his place, she hadn't noticed his return to the room. "Not really. They know I work late and that I need to unwind afterward. Besides, I'm the one keeping the family afloat now, so they just give me my space."

Everything she said seemed to bother him. "That shouldn't be your burden."

His gaze was intense, too intense, forcing her to look away. "What choice do we have? Most of the people in this town either pay into the family or work for them." He shifted uncomfortably and now he was the one avoiding her gaze, "Which reminds me, which one are you, Darien?"

"Which of what?"

He couldn't get away from her fast enough, heading back towards what she had figured was the bedroom and she followed. "Do you work for the family or pay them?"

When he picked her up, he was still in his usual work attire, a suit with a tie, having lost the jacket and his tie as soon as he got home, he was now removing his shirt. "Neither."

Her prying was getting him all worked up, reminding her of the old days. "That's not possible. You are one or the other."

His back was still to her as he stripped his shirt off himself and threw it across the room. "I'm a special case now."

"And just how is that possible?"

For some reason, it didn't even occur to her that he was half-naked in front of her until he turned around, finding her eyes on him and smirking. "Enjoying the show?"

She knew she was blushing, but she managed to give him a shrug. "It's not like you don't owe me."

He chuckled, "Owe you?!"

Her hands started moving while she talked, something she did when she was nervous. "You've been to the club how many times now? It's not like I could just cover up because you were there either!"

He was stepping closer to her, still lacking a shirt. "Does my going there bother you?"

Now she found the carpet in his room very interesting. "I didn't say that…"

His bare feet blocked her view, then his fingers gently forced her face back up to his, which was now dangerously close to hers. "If you don't want me to, I won't go anymore."

Dark blue bore into hers, searching while he waited. "No...I want you...there, to come, to come to the club."

By the end of her spill, she was spitting out her words and he just laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. "Good. Cause I want you...too...to want me...to come, to the club."

He was picking on her so she shoved him hard, forcing him away from her and back into the room. "You're a jackass."

Laughing in response, his hands went to his belt, working to now take his pants off. "By all means then, enjoy the show."

He was just about to drop his pants to the floor when she finally got her wits about her and ran back to the living room. She could hear his laugh all the way there and over the knock that came to the door, the take out arriving at last.

* * *

Full disclosure, another reason I'm posting this early is that it ends in a weird place. I wonder if any of you will write and convince me to post again on Thursday? We shall see I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so...life am I right? I know I'm typically far more dependable with my postings but with viruses going around and a ton of obligations I've gotten behind. Plus, uploading/dating is seriously the most work out of all of this if you ask me. Sorry guys. I currently have a gift to finish writing for the exchange, the fairy tale challenge to finalize and write for, and also the 2020 Senshi mini bang that I'm super excited for. Actually, I'm excited about all of it. And I hope you are either involved with it or plan on supporting it by reading because this year is going to be very exciting for the fandom!

Thank you to my betas; DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, Nebelflecke, Masterray-5, and knowall7.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He really thought Chinese would be safe, but as she sat across from him, slurping up noodles from the Low Mein, he knew he had been terribly wrong. It had already been a struggle not to throw her on his bed when she followed him to his bedroom. What had he been thinking, bringing her back here?

He knew what he was thinking, he was thinking it might be best for the two of them not to be seen together. He never knew who would relay what they saw back to Diamond.

Serena was right, after all, you either paid to the family or worked for them in this town.

Waiting for her outside the club was a big enough risk as it was, but after a week of only talking to her on the phone even after watching her up on stage, he had become weak. He needed to see her, talk to her and touch her, a need that was only exacerbated by Diamond's lustful stare he was forced to sit silently next to night after night.

It didn't help that Diamond's visits had increased tenfold since seeing Serena there the first time. He wanted to tell her, to warn her but he couldn't give up his cover. Really, he hadn't figured out a way to tell her yet, that he was working for the man that was making her life hell. At least, not in a way that fully explained it all.

Now he faced a bigger problem, the woman that was sitting on his floor, driving him crazy. Surviving dinner, he did his best to release some of his tension by distancing himself, taking the trash away to the kitchen.

But when he returned, it had all been pointless. She was still on the floor, her long legs stretched out before her under the coffee table. Her denim jacket now on the couch behind her, he had to force himself back to his original seat, the coffee table between them. Then she yawned, stretching her arms high above her head and arching her back. The moan that escaped her lips had him nearly collapsing to the floor, looking anywhere but at her.

Her giggle brought him back to her, a mischievous smile on her face. The whole time, she knew what she was doing.

"You're evil."

She crossed her arms over her chest, having yet another effect on him, and pouting.

"Jesus, what are they teaching you at that job?"

She gave a small shrug before turning her pout into yet another wicked grin. Getting down on all fours, she crawled towards him, a slow and torturous movement on its own as it gave him a view all the way down to her stomach. Her tight black bra still hid her breast but did nothing to keep him from seeing the small stud in her navel. By the time she reached him, he was already ready to do, say, or give her whatever she wanted.

He had his legs stretched out in front of him, which she crawled right up, not stopping until she was sitting on top of him, a leg on either side of his lap. Her hands rested on his chest while he only trusted his on her thighs. She had yet to look at him, having the courage to get this far but not if she had to look at him while doing it. But he craved her blue eyes and the blush on her cheeks he knew she would have. Serena had busied herself with drawing shapes into his chest while he was trying to get her to look at him.

"Is this okay?"

Her voice was so soft, even if he hadn't been 100% okay with it, he would have caved when she asked. "Yes."

She had his reassurance and yet still wouldn't let him see her. He couldn't take it anymore, releasing one of her thighs, he grabbed her chin. Even though he knew exactly what he was going to see, it still floored him. Her beauty was really overwhelming, her cheeks flushed and her lips pouted. And her eyes, crystal clear and wide. He was pretty sure he was a goner long before that moment, but it was then that he could take it no longer.

Sitting up fully, he grazed her lips with his. Maybe the fact that she was on his lap should have been a clear go ahead, but he still wanted, no needed her to tell him she wanted this, that she wanted him to kiss her. He was risking a lot, touching her lips even a little bit with the possibility of getting rejected, but it was a risk he had to take.

He barely touched her mouth but it was more than enough to send a shock wave through him, making it hard to pull away, but he did even if it wasn't very far. Now he sat, his face not even an inch from hers, searching and watching as her eyes slowly opened again. It was only for a moment though as her eyes fluttered shut again and she closed the gap between them.

Her soft lips pressed against his and he let go, sucking and nibbling on them while she moaned in response. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly, trying to pull him in closer to her so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight.

With her entire body pressed up against his, she was having a serious effect on him, one that she surely could feel for herself at this point. He didn't know for sure but he was pretty sure her experience was low if not non-existent, making him wonder if she even knew what was now pressing painfully into her stomach through his sweatpants.

Pulling away, he caught the look of disappointment on her face, making him growl in response. Reaching up, he pulled the tie out of her hair as gently and quickly as possible, her hair falling all around the two of them like a curtain. She leaned back slightly, shaking her head to loosen it further, causing her to press and wiggle against him. He had to grab the back of her head and pull her back to his mouth or else he might lose all control, and he did not want to lose control with her.

Her hands left his chest, digging into the hair at the base of his neck. He left his arms around her waist, playing with the ends of her hair in hopes of distracting his mind and his body. It wasn't working as he had hoped.

This time she pulled away, her lips red and swollen, eyes hazy, and hair a mess, he was done for. But she pushed him back when he tried to pull her back in again.

"Is this because of my job?"

She wasn't making much sense, her brain as fuzzy as his, but he was able to follow her. "No, no. I've wanted this since the first time I met you."

She actually looked surprised, still holding him back from her, "But…"

He tugged on her, getting her closer but not close enough, silencing her. "You were too young, Serena…"

Understanding, she gave him a small nod, relaxing so he could pull her into him again. He was trying to be good, he really was, but she kept wiggling on his lap and moaning into his mouth. He wanted more.

Tasting her skin, he made a trail down her chin to her neck and shoulders, stopping himself from leaving a love bite as that would not bode well for her. Not that it really mattered, what with the way Diamond was keeping his distance from her.

Now he was trying to talk himself into giving her a hickey.

He grazed her collar bone with his teeth and she shuddered, hard. She had such an intense reaction to such a simple action, he must have been the first person to ever touch her like this. A truth that both fueled his lust and chilled it at the same time.

Her hands pulled his face back to hers, everything else stopping as he looked back into her eyes, eyes that mirrored the same lust as his. "I should take you home." She didn't even fight him on it, just nodded silently and began pulling herself off of him, "Um...I'm going to need a minute."

She looked back at him, finding him exactly where she left him and laughed, "Aw, poor Darien," leaning over, she put her face in front of his again but also gave him a perfect view of her pierced belly button again, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. "You could start by not standing like that in that shirt."

He didn't open his eyes again until he was sure she had moved, but he heard an 'Oops' and her move across the room from him. She was still blushing when he finally dared to open his eyes again.

"When did you get that pierced and why didn't I know about it?"

Her blush deepened and she looked away, "It was a dare. Molly dared me, two years ago but I didn't tell anyone about it. Only she knows."

"Not even your mother?" She shook her head and he chuckled, "I guess I should feel special then."

Pulling on her little jacket, she smirked over at him, "I was under the impression that you already felt special...all the time."

Her back was to him, so she didn't see him get up off the floor. She didn't realize her mistake until it was too late, turning just in time to get her arms up in front of her as he grabbed her.

"So that's how it's going to be? Even after we spend weeks talking on the phone and I buy you dinner? Not to mention that makeout session…"

She started to wiggle in his arms, but instead of trying to get away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Darien, how would you like me to talk to you?"

"With nothing but sweet admiration."

He attacked her neck, tickling her while she squirmed, trying to get away this time. "Okay, okay. My sweet Darien, of course, you are special. Special to me."

"And you're special to me."

He left her neck, finding her eyes wide in shock. He was a little shocked himself, but the truth had slipped out before he had the thought to stop it. And now they stood motionless, her still in his arms. He really didn't know what to expect, maybe she would freak out and shut down.

But instead, a smile spread across her face and she gave him the sweetest kiss he had ever gotten in his entire life, her sincerity bleeding through her lips onto his. It was short but full of meaning, lasting just as long as it needed to. Even with its quick ending, it still caused his heart to beat erratically, racing and then tripping all over itself.

He released her when she released his mouth, turning her towards the door. "I need to get you home."

"I'm sorry, the Boss said what?"

The surly manager, Sal, didn't even spare her a second glance. "Two sweetheart, he wants you doing two songs per night now."

She shook her head, not in disagreement, but in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"Look, it's not that hard. The Boss likes you, the crowd likes you, so now you will sing two songs a night, got it?"

Raye appeared next to her. "And this includes a raise correct?!"

Sal finally turned, glaring at her, "Sure, a raise that will go straight to paying off her debt."

She hopped up at that, "That's fine! I'd rather the extra money go there anyways!"

"Good, then we have an understanding?"

"She needs it in writing."

Now Amy was in the back, arms crossed, looking a bit scary as she stared down Sal, "Excuse me?"

"Serena may be a bit naive to how this place works, but I'm not and neither is Raye. If you want her to do two songs with the promise of paying off her family's debt, then you need to put it in writing. She needs the proof that you are actually putting that money where you say you are."

"And I need a copy of it, including the current balance I owe." Eyes turned to her but she just shrugged, "How am I supposed to know he is keeping his word if I can't compare?"

Sal's eyes looked around the room, now surrounded, before giving in. "Fine! But you start tonight so go prep with the band now!"

With Sal gone, she looked at the girls. "What was all that about?"

Raye huffed, "It has been standing room only for a while now and the only difference in the show is you. The Boss must have finally noticed."

She covered her flushed face with her hands. "Oh great, I'm making a name for myself in a Burlesque. Things could not get worse."

It had been a mistake, letting Lita pick out her outfits for her numbers. Sal had said to wear something more classy and show more skin, the idiot didn't even realize those two ideals clashed. So here she was, about to go on in a white, pearl bikini. Pearls covered all the 'essential' parts with strands looping over her hips, stomach, and shoulders. Add in the white stilettos she was somehow expected to wear and she would say that Lita had somehow made her look both classy and naked. Just naked enough as Lita would say.

Her wig in place and the ruby red lipstick on, as usual, she looked just like a 40's pin-up girl. She would be lying if she didn't say she liked the way she looked in this particular moment. But she would like it more if she wasn't about to walk out on a stage, showing it to God knows who when she would rather be walking into Darien's bedroom wearing it.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she tried to rid herself of the blush on her cheeks, she needed to focus. Especially in these heels.

At least she had opted for a more low key song, no dancing required. She was going to plop herself on top of the piano with the band and perform from there. Which was good, because she really didn't want to know what a wedgie felt like when it was pearls.

The curtain went down for the girls in the act before hers, a contortionist set that was both impressive and sexy, rushed past her. They each smiled and wished her luck before leaving her alone with the stage. Slipping across the stage, she made her way to the band, sneaking up on top of the piano. It wasn't a shock to the band, they all knew she was coming and had worked out the song and show hours ago. Once in place, she gave the pianist a wink and he nodded to the rest of the band.

It was still the beginning of the show so it had to be a more upbeat number. So when the tune of Peggy Lee's "Fever" filled the club, a few of the patrons already started clapping and whooping their appreciation. It was still dark on the stage, including the band, and she could actually make out a few faces. She was searching for one in particular but knew he was there even if she couldn't find him. The Boss was also there again, starting to come almost every night now. It had all the girls in a tisy that was really getting annoying.

Her cue came and she didn't find Darien, but her time was up as the lights flooded her and her senses.

Oh God, they had her barely covered in pearls tonight, and the crowd loved it. Especially Diamond.

Serena had barely left the stage all night. He had gotten good at finding her in the crowd of the group numbers and she had been in almost all of them. Which wasn't all that odd, but then she did two songs solo tonight, that was new. It had him surprised and confused when she entered the stage alone for the second time that night. This time in white and silver corset, a fluffy pink short skirt around her hips and silver glitter everywhere. They were really dressing her up now, they were making her the show.

Which meant that Diamond was never going to let her go.

Even though the thought had him raging silently, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her as her beautiful voice filled the theatre with little effort and her little body moved in the smallest of movements, even small they were alluring.

Diamond was in his ear, leaning over while he was distracted. "She is amazing isn't she?" He made sure not to react, freezing while Diamond continued like a lovesick puppy, "I think I should let her know of my intentions. Bruiser, would you be so kind as to wait for her tonight and tell her of my interest?" He looked at the boy who met his confused stare without hesitation, "If I approach her myself, straight up, it would intimidate her. Best to send someone no one knows. Well, not their face anyway!"

He was a bit surprised, Diamond's mind sometimes worked in truly fiendish ways, but he was right. If Diamond just walked over to a girl, especially one in this club, they would probably tremble or just give him whatever he asked. Apparently, Diamond didn't want that from Serena. But that wasn't Serena, she wouldn't act that way, not that Diamond knew that. Sending him was pretty smart, since he was known by his name and not his face, warming her up before pouncing on her.

Too bad Darien had no intention of doing anything to help Diamond get Serena.

However, he did as he was asked, waiting for her after her show. Even though that was what he was planning on doing anyway, as he did it every night he was there. And Serena knew to expect him, her eyes going straight to him as he leaned against the wall as always, waiting for her.

The girl, Raye, glared at him as she passed. Amy always gave him a sad look, like she knew the trouble the two of them were getting into and Lita always gave him a wink. All three emotions passing before him before his little ball of light bounced into his arms. It had been a few weeks of this now and yet, their looks still had an effect on him. Raye made him want to yell and defend himself. Amy made him question whether getting involved with Serena was a good idea, putting her at risk. And Lita, she made him feel like a pervert, taking the innocence of such a sweet and amazing girl.

But all of that flew out of his head as soon as her body was pressed flush with his. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a loose t-shirt, one with a wide neckline that had it almost falling off her shoulder. She knew how much he liked looking down her shirt.

The other girls cleared out quickly, shouting out their goodbyes, leaving the two of them alone in the dark alley as usual. Once out of sight, she gave him her full attention, her arms around his neck while his were around her waist.

"Am I ever going to see you in the daylight again? Or have you been turned into a Vampire since I last shared a cup of coffee with you?"

He chuckled, "I work and you have classes, when exactly are we supposed to see one another?"

She pulled away from him, slowly making her way to his car. "I guess you're right. I mean, when could we possibly see daylight together?"

Turning just to face him for a second, she winked at him, not stopping as she continued to his car without him. He remained against the wall, frozen, watching her sway her hips, knowing for sure that this time she was doing it for him.

* * *

The next chapter is the first lemon!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here's that lemon I promised! I hope that you're all doing well and are safe!

Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, knowall7, masterray-5, and nebelflecke. Nebel, I just noticed, we're the only ones without a number lol!

Shout out to my reviewers and those of you following the story. And thank you to those who favorited it too! Cause, I love being a favorite lmao! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a short walk from the ramen shop they always ate at to his apartment. It was one of the few places open at 3:30 in the morning and they did have really good noodles. Following in behind him, she pulled the door shut and locked it for him while he slowly walked to his bedroom to change.

They had been 'hanging out' for weeks now, not doing much more than making out on his couch for hours. But she was ready for more, had been for a few days now. Darien, however, was taking his sweet time with it all. She had never told him that she was a virgin, but he had known her since she was 15 and she had never had a serious boyfriend before. Not to mention the way he was tiptoeing around her, he had to know.

Silently, she made her way back to Darien's room, finding it empty. Water was running in the bathroom, the sink it sounded like to her, so she decided that she would throw a little gasoline on their relationship.

He was still in the bathroom so she stripped her jeans off, leaving her in her long and slightly oversized shirt, the hem falling mid-thigh. Then she pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it fall down her back with a little shake. And so she waited, but she didn't have to wait long.

Rubbing a hand over his face, it took only a second for him to notice her, freezing just outside his bathroom door, staring at her. Meanwhile, her heart was about to race right out of her chest. She might have been ready but she was still nervous as hell.

Neither of them said a word and Darien slowly made his way over to her, taking her in his arms as if he thought it was a dream. Even his kisses were slow and careful but picked up in earnest after a few moments. He held her so tight to him, it was hard to breathe but she didn't care. She did, however, care about the amount of clothing that was still between them, pushing him away she put her attention to the buttons on his shirt. He stopped her, pulling the shirt out of his pants and up over his head without undoing any more buttons.

Now her hands touched bare skin, his chest naked and burning under her touch. His hands cupped her head, his fingers in her hair at her scalp while she had her arms around his waist, digging her fingers into his back.

His mouth left hers, making its way down till he reached her collar bone, nipping it with his teeth. Her body, reacting on its own, had her raking her nails down his back. He groaned loudly and for a moment, she feared she had hurt him. When he didn't stop, his mouth only picking up its pace on her skin, she relaxed.

One of his hands found its way up her shirt and to the clasp of her bra. Getting it undone in a second, she pulled away just to remove it the rest of the way from under her shirt. Darien had gone up her shirt multiple times already, but usually, he just unhooked her bra, leaving it on but loose so he had full access. Now her bra laid in a sad lump on the floor, the sight of it only fueled him more though.

He returned to her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers in a delightful manner, while he walked the two of them to his bed. The back of her legs hit the mattress and she fell backwards on it. Darien just stood over her for a second, then removed his pants, leaving his boxers on. Which did nothing to hide his...readiness.

He slowed himself, laying down half on top of her and half on his side. She turned her head to face him and was met with his mouth on hers, his hand running up and down her side till it reached her hip and pulled her closer to him. Then his hand found the hem of her shirt, slipping under it with ease. Now he was tickling her, his fingers gently dancing across her stomach, causing her to giggle against his mouth while he smiled against hers. He flattened his hand, placing it on her belly and stilling her. Once she had calmed, he continued up until he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb brushing over her nipple over and over again.

Her shirt was pulled up with his hand and soon he left her mouth, ducking down and finding her nipple quickly with his mouth. He had never done that before and it left her breathless. Choking on her air at the unexpected affections, she coughed out a moan that forced its way out. Now instead of his thumb, his tongue flicked over her nipple again and again. He switched to the other breast, the left one now wet and cold, and she gripped his head, lacing her fingers into his hair and gripping tight. Heat was pooling rapidly in her lower half, Darien's attention to her breast almost overwhelming her, she almost didn't notice his hand sliding down her stomach...almost.

At first, he kept his hand over her panties, pressing his fingers to the wet fabric and rubbing. But that didn't last long, to her satisfaction. Soon his hand was inside her panties and his fingers were inside of her. It was only one finger but the way he swirled and dipped inside of her had her mewling and panting. He added another finger, the two of them stretching her insides a little but still pleasurable. All while his thumb pressed circles into her folds. A building of heat that had started the moment his mouth touched her skin was slowly filling up her cup and she was trying as hard as she could to stop it from overflowing, but she was weak.

She could feel the added wetness as she spilled out over his fingers but could do nothing as the heat overtook her, causing her to thrash against his hands and grip his head tighter. Her first orgasm and it was everything she imagined it would be.

Gaining control of herself again, she was catching her breath while Darien had left her side completely, moving to the edge of the bed where her legs hung off the side. She found his eyes looking right back into hers, checking on her and silently asking her for permission. She responded by lifting her hips off the mattress so he could pull her panties off of her.

She was surprised when, instead of returning to her side, he knelt down in front of her. Unable to look away, his eyes looked into hers as he lowered his mouth over her, blowing a cool puff of air onto her hot sex, causing her to shiver. He chuckled and she stopped herself from smacking the back of his head as soon his tongue flicked across her folds. She wanted to hold his gaze, she really did, but with him sucking and licking her, it was impossible, her body forcing her head back as moan after moan rippled out of her throat.

The building of heat began again, this time coming faster and harder from Darien's attention. Slipping two fingers in was her undoing, pumping into her only a few times before she overflowed again. This time, Darien lapped it up, licking her until she was able to think again.

She was still catching her breath when he laid down next to her again, looking her over and gently brushing a hand down her side. When she tried to shy away from his eyes, he stopped her, rolling her back to him and back into his view. But her flush remained no matter what he did.

Finding the courage, she looked him in the eyes, his finding hers after a second, his dark blue pools pulling her in as they always did. And now she felt guilty, not having touched him this entire time and she had come twice already.

His head propped up on his hand, she lifted up, catching his mouth and kissing him deeply, wanting to show all her appreciation with her lips. Then she pushed him, hard, so he fell backward, laying out before her. He tried to get back up, not wanting her to go farther than she was ready for but she was ready to go past the point of no return as many times as possible.

Stopping him, she laid on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. His underwear was the only thing separating them and she knew he could feel her heat through them regardless. Just as she could feel the ridges of his member against her. She still had her shirt on, so she sat up, pulling it up over her head in a slow movement that earned her an appreciative groan in response.

Laying back on top of him, she kissed and bit at his neck and chest while slipping her hand down in between the two of them. Her hand hit the elastic of his briefs and she dug her fingers underneath without a moment's pause. She had never touched a man before and she had never expected it to be such a turn on. He was big and hard and the slightest touch had him making noises like an animal. She felt powerful and sexy, letting her fingers dance and slide all over him, exploring his anatomy with eagerness.

But then his hand grabbed hers, his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist and stilling her every movement. She was still teasing his chest, causing her to jump up in fear, thinking she had done something wrong. The look on his face was that of pain and she quickly released him, nearly jumping off of him if he hadn't stopped her. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, even though she begged her body not to, nothing was more of a turn off than a crying girl.

Darien's face softened, taking his free hand to cup her face. "It's okay."

She shook her head, unable to form words without breaking down in sobs. He just chuckled softly, pulling her hand out from his briefs and around his neck instead, he pulled her back down on top of him. He was stroking her back and kissing the top of her hair, letting her calm down before speaking again.

"Serena...I liked it...no I loved it but that is the problem. I don't...want to lose control. I just...I want to make sure you are ready."

She choked a little on the huff that came out of her. "So you do know huh? That I'm a virgin? Guess it's obvious, isn't it?"

Suddenly, a hand forced her head up, his eyes focusing on her. "I know because I know you, not because you are lacking in any way with your….talents."

He grinned at the end, his eyes leaving hers and roaming over her body again, she smacked his chest a little hard. "Jackass."

Flipping them both over, he pinned her underneath him, "And that mouth of yours!"

His tone was one of mock anger and his eyes shined with amusement. "Maybe someone should teach me a lesson?"

The glint disappeared, his eyes darkening, his lust returning in an instant. "And I will..if you want me to."

He was still asking her if she was ready and she knew the answer, not hesitating in the slightest. "I want you."

Practically springing away from her and off the bed, he stood before her, quickly removing his briefs and throwing them across the room. Pausing before joining her, he stepped back to his nightstand, retrieving a small silvery foil package. He helped her move so that she was laying correctly across the bed, instead of haphazardly across the end of it.

Her heart was racing now, even more than before, and she stared up at his ceiling in hopes of calming herself down. She was going to lose her virginity...tonight...in the next few seconds. No matter how many times she said it, it didn't seem real. Especially the part where she was giving it to Darien Shields. _The_ Darien Shields. She had always dreamed of him being her first and, as many silly young girls liked to dream, her last as well.

The sound of the foil ripping open brought her back to reality, Darien was now placing himself over her. The smallest pressure of his tip was on her entrance and everything seemed to stop. Her thighs already stung, having to be pressed so wide apart to make room for his hips.

All she could see was his face above hers, his eyes looking over her face for signs of hesitation. She grabbed his shoulders, telling him one last time that she was ready.

His tip slowly made its way inside, pushing past her entrance and burrowing its way in. It felt as though she was going to rip apart. He was too big, too big for her and she was going to break. Fighting off her fear and the pain, she squeezed her eyes shut so tight it hurt. He was still making his way inside her, filling her up to the brim. Not meaning to, her legs clamped down, stopping him halfway.

"Serena, are you sure.."

She didn't open her eyes, she just nodded furiously, "Yes, yes, I want this, please."

He didn't move to fill her anymore, instead, he leaned down and kissed her anywhere he could. Her neck, her shoulders, and her chest, reaching down to grab and rub her breasts. The action rekindling her desire and her legs relaxed. This time, instead of going slow, he pushed the rest of the way in with one swift movement. A cry ripped from her throat and he brushed her hair and cheeks with his hands, kissing her tears away and whispering soothing words to her. But she couldn't hear any of it, the pain making her head foggy and her ears ring.

The pain had yet to subside when he started moving inside her, pulling in and out. Each movement was like salt on her wounds, the pain leaving when he pulled all the way out only to return in spades when he filled her again. His thrusts were slow and considerate so she did her best to bear it, wanting him to find his end just like she had twice already. But ever so slowly, the heat in her belly began to rise, overtaking the pain. It was still there, but the pleasure outweighed it, and soon she was moving to meet him, wanting him to fill her more.

Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him in deeper to her, grabbing on tight to his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked up his pace, the two of them ramming into one another with unbridled passion, the four years of pent up wanting all being released this night.

Her cup was filling, already overflowing but she held on, wanting to make it last as long as possible. Darien bit down on her shoulder, trying to contain himself as well, waiting for her. So she let go, the cup doing more than overflow, it burst. She wasn't even sure what came out of her mouth but she knew it was loud, her screams filling the apartment and probably making it out to the street below while heat filled her head to toe. Her toes curled, the pleasure too much for her body to handle. Coming back down, her head swimming, she heard Darien come, his breath ragged as he groaned loudly into the pillow behind her head.

Their movements slowed and then stopped, the two of them spent to the point of exhaustion. Darien laid on top of her, the last of his orgasm twitching inside of her as he finished filling the condom. Their breathing labored, neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes.

Then she felt him gently kissing her neck, just below her ear. "Are you okay?" She gave a nod and with a shift of his hips, he pulled out of her causing her to hiss from her soreness, "Sorry."

He kissed up and down her neck a few more times before rolling off of her. Carefully, he removed the soiled condom, tied it off, and threw it across the room with disgust.

"You know, I'm on birth control. We don't have to use those if you don't want to."

He looked at her, at first with what looked like anger on his face, but it melted away quickly, "You really trust me that much?"

She held his gaze, unflinching, "That kind of thing, goes both ways doesn't it?"

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to him swiftly, kissing her with all the fury of a man who hadn't just been through the marathon they had just finished. Even with the warmth building in her again, she was tired and so was he. She still didn't want this night to end, not knowing what would happen in the morning.

He was laying sweet, affectionate kisses down her throat when she reached around and grabbed his ass. "I want to go again."

He growled, shaking his head against her. "No, you need to rest."

Pulling her hand around, she grabbed his shaft, finding it halfway to ready again. "I need you."

He growled again, this time flipped her over so he was on top of her, pressing her wrist into the mattress above her head. "I know you are tired and very sore."

She grinned, holding herself up off the mattress as much as she could. "You give yourself too much credit sir, I'm not THAT sore."

He frowned, shaking his head, "There goes that mouth of yours again. One day, it is going to get you into trouble."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled herself up so her core pressed against him. "Is it going to get me into trouble tonight?"

He dropped his weight that he had been holding up off of her, laying down hard against her. "Looks like it."

He reached out across her, going for his drawer again and she stopped him. "I trust you...do you trust me?"

She searched his eyes, waiting, while he searched hers in return. After a few seconds, he dropped his hand returning it to her before pushing inside her again, filling her up in an instant, with nothing between them.

oOo

The sun had been up for hours now but the arm and leg that were draped across him had yet to stir. And just like he always imagined, her soft hair was tangled around the both of them. He knew that last night would come eventually, but no amount of daydreaming could have prepared him for that. Even though his 'number' wasn't very high, he knew his way around the female body, something he was glad to know for last night.

It was the most beautiful thing, watching Serena come because of him. Just the thought of her body twisting under him was enough to have him wanting again. His past experiences, he was over them after one or two times, but as Serena laid next to him, sleeping soundly, he knew he never wanted to let her go. Not even after having her three times last night.

He had also never been with a woman like that, throwing all caution to the wind and not using a condom. It had been amazing, having nothing between them, just her tight wetness wrapped around him, but he knew it was more than that. He knew it was because he cared for her, more than any woman he had ever cared for before. She was kind and caring, full of life and energy that was contagious. And by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was why people were always so entranced by her, why she was so popular at the club...and why Diamond was so interested in her.

Anger boiled in him at the thought, Diamond's lustful eyes roaming over Serena night after night. He had been able to keep it in check before, but now that Serena was his completely, it was taking all he had not to go guns blazing to his tacky little office and rid Serena and the world of such an evil. Only the reminder of what he was doing all of this for kept him in check.

He must have been tensing under her because Serena finally started to stir, her hand rubbing his chest and her lips pressing to his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Her mouth moved against his skin but her eyes remained closed. "You want the truth?"

"Always."

"I was thinking about you, working at that club."

Now her eyes opened, finding his, "What about it?"

"I think it is dangerous."

She sat up, resting her chest and chin on his chest. "What, now you're going to play the overprotective boyfriend?"

He gave her a squeeze, "I am the overprotective boyfriend."

She smiled brightly, but it faded away quickly. "You know I don't have a choice."

"You could at least try and not bring so much attention to yourself."

She sat up, turning her back to him and taking the covers with her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You work there because you have to but you thrive there because you want to."

Her head whipped back to glare at him, "Thrive?!"

"They are half-way to making you the star of the show, tell me you haven't noticed?"

She left the bed, holding the sheet firmly to her breast while she picked up her clothes. "I have been doing all that I can to keep them happy. So I don't get kicked out and put in one of their strip clubs. Remember? How there is always worse! Or were you too busy judging me to remember?"

"I'm pretty sure I was too busy watching everyone in the audience jerking off during your performance…"

"They gave me a raise, Darien. A raise that goes straight to my father's debt, to my family's debt. I am doing all that I can to get me and my family out!"

Now he was standing, not giving a damn that he was nude. "Don't you get it, Serena? You keep this up and they are never going to let you leave!"

"Well SO WHAT?! Apparently, I'm good at it! And the other girls seem to enjoy it. Maybe this is what I was destined to do for the rest of my life?!"

She struggled with pulling her pants up under the sheet she still held to herself. More than anything, she wanted to get away from him as fast as she could and he had no one to blame for it but himself. He had pushed her too hard, let his anger at other people twist itself against her. Somehow, he had fallen into his old pattern of pushing people away. And Serena was the last person he wanted to do that to, ever.

Sure she would disappear any second now, he practically ran to her, grabbing her sheet and all. "I'm sorry." The tension she held against him melted away and she buried her face in his chest, "That place, it's not your future, you're meant for more and you will have it someday. Guess I'm just too good at hurting those I care about."

"Yeah, you should really work on that."

He pulled her in as tight as he dared, "I will, with you."

She lifted her head off his chest and he didn't waste the opportunity, kissing her with all his might and she kissed him back. With one hand, he cupped her cheek, holding her mouth steady to his, while the other ripped the sheet away from her, earning a squeal in response.

He picked her up, her wrapping her legs around him in response had her jeans rubbing against him harshly. Dropping her back to the bed, he looked down at the task ahead of him, removing her skin tight jeans.

"Damn tight pants!"

She giggled as he undid the small buttons and zipper. "I didn't hear you complain when I had them on."

The waistline looser, he reached deep inside and grabbed her ass hard. "Well, now I want them off."

She pushed him back with her foot and scrambled away from him like a crab. "Maybe I don't want you to take them off?"

He climbed back on the bed, grabbing her foot and pulling her back to him. "If that were true, they wouldn't be so tight that I had the shape of your ass memorized already." Feigning anger, she slapped and pushed him away again but he still managed to get mostly on top of her. "Fine, you want them on? I promise I won't take them off. They will stay on the whole time."

She looked at him with confusion and worry on her face. But before she could question him, he dug into the front of her jeans, thankful for the small amount of stretch they had as he mercilessly buried three of his fingers inside her. The jeans restricted him, only causing him to work harder. His harsh movements caused her whole body to move up and down on the bed and he watched her for a while, her back arching against him and her fist gripping the fitted sheet. Then he busied himself, filling his mouth with her breasts, her first orgasm coming quickly. He loved watching her come, her face flushing as her mouth opened wide, her breath catching in her throat before erupting in a series of moans and screams. It had him so hard, he was struggling to maintain himself.

He knew that he shouldn't, he should let her rest, knowing how sore she had to be. He had already had her more times than he should have, what with it being her first time. But he couldn't stop himself and she had begged him for it.

He wrestled her jeans down to her knees and she gave him a look. "I said I wouldn't take them off, I never said to what state they would be on you."

She just chuckled, letting her head fall back to the bed as he lifted her legs up, going underneath them. He was between her legs, her underwear and jeans behind him, caging him in. She bent her legs, giving him more room and he carefully slid inside her. Their moans chorused together and he reveled in the feeling of her and nothing else. He sheathed himself completely in her warmth, her wetness washing over him and he had to hold himself back.

Still standing, her hips were up off the bed a little, meeting his hips as he stood. In this position, he was able to find and hit her spot with ease. As much as he wanted to make it last, he knew she needed to rest. So he hit her spot hard, over and over again going as deep as possible. He was going to find his end soon too. Feeling her tighten even more around him, he knew it wouldn't be long now and soon she was screaming out his name, the act pushing him over the edge he was already dangling over.

Laying down on top of her, careful not to crush her, the last of his orgasm pumped into her. Her jeans and panties were now at her feet but they were still on and he couldn't help but smirk as she struggled a little to kick them the rest of the way off.

He was still inside her when his pager started going off. "Fuck."

She giggled, "Interesting choice of words."

He gave her a quick but deep kiss, pulling out of her at the same time, hoping to lessen the sting. Grabbing up his pants that still laid on the floor from last night, he pulled out the small black box.

"A pager? I didn't know anyone still used those."

Her words fell on deaf ears, seeing the code on the small screen, one he hadn't seen in months had dread building in his stomach. He pushed it down as best he could and looked back to the angel on his bed.

"I should get you home. Your mother is probably worried sick."

Her eyes shied away from his, "I called and told her last night that I wouldn't be home till later today."

Looking back at him, she giggled due to his slack jaw and wide-open mouth. "You little minx," she shrugged slightly and pouted at him, weakening him in the knees, but the black box in his hands couldn't be ignored. "This is work, I have to answer it."

"So? Just call them back, I'll wait."

He slowly shook his head and she frowned. "I have to meet with them, this is not a call back kind of thing."

"Oh.."

He pulled her up and off the bed, holding her tightly, enjoying what would be the last moments naked with her till who knew when. "Get dressed and I will take you home. I'll call you later okay?"

She still pouted as if she knew the kind of effect it had on him and he had to chuckle to dispel his need to take her again. He left her, pulling her clothes back on, to go to his small closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a scruffy looking dark blue t-shirt. Dressing quickly, he returned in time to see her pulling her shirt over her head, catching her mouth one last time before they would have to leave the safety of his apartment, her little tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip. Then their tongues danced together, losing track of where her mouth began and his ended.

Pulling away roughly, the two of them still way too close to his bed, he pulled her out of his room. And once she gathered the rest of her things, he took her hand again and pulled her out of his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised (on Tumblr) here is the update for Daddy Issues. Going to go do Love lost right after this so hold onto your britches. No seriously, this is a long and lemony one. It is NSFW. But...since we're all working from home/unemployed it should be okay! So many of my friends and family have lost their jobs thanks to this virus, I hope all of you are doing well and are safe. I also hope this distracts you for a minute from the crazy world outside. Bright side, we might all be getting some money from the gov. That's not an invitation to talk politics with me guys, I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Please don't come at me with Left and Right stuff. That is not what this space is for, not for me anyway.

Thank you betas; DarkenedHrt101, sailormoon489, Nebelflecke, knowall7, master-ray 5, and iamcharlotte88. I really appreciate your time and words of encouragement! Please check all these awesome people out, they each have amazing works. Master-ray just posted his gift for the gift exchange and it's super cute. NQS and King Endymion slip out of the palace for a much-needed date night! It even got some fan art by mochibuni! You can find it on Tumblr!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She laid across from him, propped up on her side while he mirrored her backward. His feet at her face and hers at his, they laid on his bed, smiling at one another. His sheets had been ripped from the bed from all their tumbling and now she had one end wrapped around her while the other covered just his family jewels. She was appreciating the view, the way his bicep plumped out as his arm bent, holding up his head. And the way his skin contrasted greatly with the white sheets, his tanned olive skin pulling tight across his toned chest. His thick and powerful thighs laid directly in front of her now, thighs that she very much appreciated, especially ten minutes ago when they aided in wearing her out.

His suits didn't really do him justice. Sure, they looked great on him, making him look strong and professional. But now, with nothing but a small slip hiding him, she could see just how little his suits had revealed his body.

"Where is your family, Darien?"

He looked a little taken aback by her question. "What do you mean, where are they?"

She pointed around his room, not taking her eyes from his face. "You don't have a single picture of them or anyone and you never speak about them."

"They are dead."

He said it with such finality like there was nothing more to the story. "Oh...I'm sorry.."

Reaching over, he grabbed her ankle, his fingers dancing up her calf. "Don't worry about it. They both made their choices."

"Choices? They chose to die?"

His hand was on her thigh now, squeezing and drawing shapes into the sheet that separated him from her skin. "They might as well have."

She opened her mouth to ask more, but he grabbed her leg with both hands, pulling her towards him, the action pushing up the sheet almost to her hips. He still held her thighs on either side, kissing up the middle of them, biting occasionally. She kept them pressed together, trying in vain to fight him off, making him work harder for it.

The sheet was still covering her, held in place by her tightly cinched thighs and her hand that gripped it tightly to her chest. Stopping what he was doing, he lifted his eyes, his chin resting on her hip, glaring at her.

She just shook her head and frowned. "There are two types of intimacy Darien and you can't just ignore one by using the other as a distraction."

Letting out a sigh, he dropped his face, giving her hip a stern but painless bite. "My father walked out on me and my mother. Well, really he walked out on her, I was 19 at the time. I didn't really need him anymore. My mother took her life a year later."

His face was still in her hip, but she could hear the subtle hints of anger and sadness in his voice. "Oh, Darien…"

Popping back up and looking at her as if nothing happened, he started tugging on the sheet. "So you see, they chose their futures."

She held firm to the sheet, showing him she was not finished with the conversation. "But your father...he is still alive?"

"As far as I know. But he is dead to me."

"Do you know where he is or what he is doing now?"

He pushed his hands underneath her, grabbing her naked ass, the sheet not wrapping all the way around her. "No…"

She waited, his tone indicating that there was more to say. "And?"

"And...there is nothing left to tell."

"You're lying."

He worked his hands around to her stomach, laying them flat across them. "I'm not lying, there is nothing left to tell...right now. When there is more...I will tell you."

"What does that mean?"

Shimming his hands down, he managed to get the sheet worked out from in between her legs. "It means I want to stop talking and start fucking."

He sat back up, grabbing her knees and pulling her towards him again, catching her off guard. The sheet pushed up to her stomach from the fast movement and he held her knees up in the air while his head ducked down. She was swatting his head but started to lose her will as his tongue flicked across her. Instead, her hands gripped his hair, holding him in place as he nipped, licked, and sucked on her. He paused for a second, chuckling at her quick change in attitude, knowing he had won, and it took all she had to push his head away from her.

Kicking him back the rest of the way, he had a shocked grin on his face. "I never said you could 'fuck' me."

He chuckled again, probably at the blush that appeared on her face when she said the word. "Oh really? And how would you know? You might like it."

She covered herself back up and he crawled over to her reminding her of a panther. All she could do was watch, like a doe caught in headlights. All she had to protect herself was the sheet she still clutched but he didn't try to take it from her like she expected. Instead, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. Now the sheet laid useless underneath her.

He laid on top of her, keeping her from flipping back over or getting away. She expected him to enter her, but he didn't, instead, he put himself between her and the mattress. Rocking back and forth, he rubbed against her folds, teasing her entrance with his tip.

Having lost her hold on the sheet, not that holding it did any good now, he grabbed her wrists. He had her hands above her head, holding them still. Laying with his full weight on her, he had his mouth at her ear, his lips pressed against her lobe.

"What do you want Serena?"

He growled in her ear, wanting her to say it, but she wasn't ready to give him the satisfaction. "I want you...to get off of me."

Even she didn't believe her words, coming out breathy and soft, lacking all conviction. "Is that really what you want?"

He started biting her, her neck, her shoulders, her back, just hard enough to send a tingle of pleasure through her entire body, all the way down to her toes. "...Y..yes…"

Taking both hands into one of his, his now free hand skimmed down the side of her body and he moved over just enough so that he could slap her ass. The sting tingled through her again, a strange sensation given the memories she had as a child of spanks hurting.

His hand lingered over the now sensitive flesh, his mouth still at her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

There was a seriousness to his tone, he was genuinely asking her permission, and if she said so then, he would stop. "No."

He spanked her again, a small cry coming from her and her resolve burned away. "What do you want Serena?"

The way he said her name almost had her coming right then and there, she was at her limit. "I want you to fuck me, Darien."

Releasing all hold on her, he stood up from her body, grabbing her hips roughly and pulling them up from the mattress. Now on her knees, her chest still pressed to the mattress, he finally pushed inside her, going up to his hilt and she moaned heavily into the sheet that was now crumpled beneath her.

Riding her hard, he pulled her back to meet his hard thrusts, his body slapping against hers. His hips spanked her while his balls smacked her clit all while he pumped furiously deep inside her. She was used to her cup shattering when he made love to her, but this was different, this time it exploded. Not even sure what exactly was going on as everything just went white for a moment. Coming so hard, her body shuddered from the force of it and her mouth opened wide, a guttural sound coming from deep inside her throat.

She didn't even know if he came or not but he slowed, releasing her bruised hips and laying across her so his mouth was at her ear again. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

He spanked her again, not as hard, but it still caused her to shiver from her over sensitive body so soon after her orgasm. Darien busied himself placing kisses down her spine, while she was busy gaining control of her breath and herself. He was still inside her and hard, he hadn't come yet. A wicked thought entered her brain and she pushed off the mattress hard, knocking him backward and she followed, making sure not to break them apart. Now she sat on his lap, facing away from him while he laid on his back beneath her. Not wasting a second, she started to rock on top of him, the angle similar to when he was on top of her but now she was in control.

She knew she had him when he grabbed her hips, trying to help her along, but she kept her pace slow and steady while he groaned in wanting and agitation behind her.

"Tell me what you want Darien."

She giggled when he groaned in response, slowing her movements to almost a standstill. "Serena."

It came out as a hiss, causing a shiver to run up her spine and his hands returned to her hips again, but she kept her pace steady. "What do you want Darien?"

She was sure he could hear the smile on her face in her voice and he was being stubborn, trying to buck underneath her to either get her off or go deeper. "God damnit, Serena."

Leaning over slightly, she grabbed his thighs hard, forcing his hips back down to the mattress. "Do you want me to stop?"

She wasn't giving him a choice like he had before, she was pushing him. "Yes, God yes I want you to stop."

"Then tell me what you want Dari…"

"Fuck me, Serena, please!"

Picking up her pace tenfold, she bounced on top of him, switching to rocking and grinding into him from time to time, bringing him quickly to his end. He was just about to come when he sat up, pulling her back against his chest with his hands on her breast. Releasing one of them, he reached down and turned circles in her folds, making her come again at the same time as him.

Both of them breathed heavily, his breath going down her spine as he rested his forehead against the back of her neck, stirring her hair causing it to tickle her back. Falling back, he took her with him as his arms were circled around her ribs. They both fell heavily against the mattress, neither one of them reaching for the sheet.

oOo

Diamond was sitting on the front side of his desk when he entered. The guy actually had on a pure white suit with a silver metallic shirt underneath. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, showing off his hairless and shapeless chest. If this guy wasn't the leader of an entire mob he could easily have a career in 70's flash dance clubs as a mascot.

Now he had him picking up 'packages' on the regular, having returned from his last pick up and drop off, he was summoned into Diamond's office personally.

"Bruiser, tell me, how did the other night go?"

"The other night?"

"You know? With the singer? Serena?"

He froze, Diamond had finally found out her name. Wonder what took him so long or if he had known for a while. "I'm sorry?"

Diamond inspected him closely, "I asked you to speak with her, how did it go?"

His heart was still beating a little funny, the shock of him knowing her name and the confusion, Darien thinking Diamond knew that he was sleeping with the girl he was interested in. "She blew me off."

He realized too late the poor choice of words, but he was in no position to laugh at his little inside joke. "Oh, well. That's too bad."

Diamond was acting strange, even for him. It had been over a week since he had asked him to 'talk' to Serena for him and she was practically living with him at this point. Even nights she didn't work, she was with him, either hanging out, eating or in bed together. Sometimes a combination of the three. Although they were careful not to be seen much outside his apartment, someone could have seen and reported it to Diamond. He probably had people watching her already.

Now back at his seat, Diamond was looking through some papers on his desk, letting them fall back to it with a sigh. "She is off tonight, but she will be working tomorrow. Guess I will just have to wait."

Darien already knew that. In fact, she was waiting for him now at the coffee shop and he was sitting on a trigger to be released. But he kept his face blank, remaining the faithful soldier Diamond wanted him to be.

Without looking back at him, Diamond gave him a flick of his hand. "You can go now, I will be heading home soon."

Without another word, he left as slowly as he could. As he made for the door, it opened in front of him. A few of Diamond's regular goons were walking a kid in. The kid looked alright, no bruises or cuts on his body that he could see, and he walked normally with no hands on him forcing him to do so. Even though he had to be around 13-14, he held his chin up with determination, flipping his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as he did. Somehow, the kid reminded him of Serena.

He knew what all the cars looked like that Diamond used. He had made sure to memorize the make, model, year, and color of all of them, even their personal vehicles, so he would know if and when he was being followed. None of them were behind him on his way to the coffee house and none were parked nearby the entrance.

She sat at the counter, their usual spot, her books out in front of her. But he scanned the whole place first, looking for anyone out of the ordinary. Most of Diamond's employees looked the same, big and mean. But he had a few that could blend into a crowd, at least better than his bodyguards could. Only when he was satisfied with his search did he let his attention go to his blonde.

Her back was still to him, her golden hair spilling down her back, hiding whatever she was wearing from him. But he could see that her arms were bare as were her legs.

Standing right behind her, he had a clear view down her front, the dress she wore coming up high around her neck and clasping behind it. It fit tight, leaving nothing to the imagination and stopped just below her butt if she were standing. He had a sneaking suspicion, it was backless and he wasn't about to wait and find out.

Peeling back the golden curtain, he found the dress had a cut out that showed off her shoulder blades and the small of her back. Cocking her head towards him, she smiled seeing it was him touching her and relaxed. He placed a gentle kiss against her ear, releasing her hair to hide his hand as he felt the smooth skin of her back that was left bare, stopping when he got to the apex of her cheeks and leaving it to rest there as he sat next to her.

"People could be watching you know."

She was smirking at him, not really caring if anyone saw them. "Let them watch."

She leaned over, kissing him hard on the lips, causing a shudder to run through him from the thrill of such a public display of affection. It made him want to throw her on the countertop if she would actually let him.

Pulling away quickly, she went back to her books. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm trying to study."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's really annoying when others keep you from it isn't it?"

The dress she wore had a small amount of stretch to it, allowing him to dig his hand underneath it and wiggle his way to the tops of her butt, till she started swatting his hand away. "Cut that out would you?"

"I'm sorry, am I distracting you?"

He snaked his arm around her waist again but she pushed him away. "Yes, you are. Now I have five more problems left and then I will give you my full attention alright?"

He sat back, away from her with a smirk on his face, watching her work. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the tip of her pencil sat at the edge of her mouth. The whole top half of her body would drop to the counter as she scribbled away at a problem, her breast smooshing as she did.

Andrew appeared, taking a silent look at both of them, slightly confused by the overall silence between them. After a few seconds of watching the two of them, he placed his coffee and her 'coffee' and left. This was the first time the two of them had been in the coffee house in a while and he was pretty sure Andrew had no clue of their change in relationship. So seeing the two of them sitting happily in complete silence was a very strange occurrence. Usually, the two of them were so busy fighting one another in hopes of fighting off the tension between them, that Andrew could barely get a word in sometimes. Not to mention he was pretty sure he was grinning like a fool watching her but he scarcely cared. She was adorable and she was his.

Diamond's words bounced around in his head, things were getting more and more dangerous for Serena and he really needed to tell her the truth, all of it. He was afraid that, since their relationship had changed, it was no longer impenetrable. That other words and things would be able to get in and get between them. His feelings for her were much deeper than they had been before, something that scared him as much as he enjoyed it at the same time. He had a feeling she felt the same, but it was only a feeling. And there were no guarantees in this life.

oOo

His eyes had glazed over and he was staring off into space. She had already packed up all her books, making as much noise as possible, but he still hadn't broken out of it.

Andrew came to clear their cups, finding Darien's still almost full. "What's his deal? He is usually never this quiet around you."

She shrugged, still looking over at the man lost in thought. "Yeah, he does this from time to time. But I have a 'fail-proof' way to snap him out of it!"

"What is it? Do I need to have the fire department on standby? Or an ambulance?"

Ignoring him, she inched over, her chest pressing into his shoulder, and leaned over to kiss him squarely on the mouth. Andrew gasped behind her and Darien stiffened for a second under her lips, but soon melted and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away when Andrew started applauding them.

"That was one slow play, Mr. Shields."

Her arms were still around his neck while his were around her waist and she looked back at Darien, questioning. "What is he talking about?"

She caught him glaring back at Andrew and he quickly switched to indifference. "Who knows what the hell he is talking about."

He stood, pushing her away gently and picking up her heavy book bag with ease for her. They made their way out of the coffee house, Andrew 'bowing' to Darien as they left.

With his long legs, he kept ahead of her, trying to distance himself from her, but she just skipped, catching up to him. "You were making a play for me? All this time?"

Her voice was singsongy, a question but not really, more like a statement. "Andrew is crazy. YOU are crazy!"

He was watching her as she skipped slightly ahead of him now, she turned every now and then to catch glimpses of him as he still walked close behind her. "I must be, I'm with you."

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her, a squeal coming out of her before he pressed her against the wall. He had pulled them into an alley, dark but not dark enough to fully conceal the two of them. He held her book bag over his shoulder while the other hand held him up off the wall behind her.

"You are crazy about me."

Lowering himself, he pressed against her fully, kissing her in a manner that was not appropriate for public in the least. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him in even closer till she was completely squished against the brick wall and him. Her book bag dropped to the ground and suddenly he had both her thighs in his hands, pulling her up to straddle him while he held her off the ground with his hands on her butt. Hooking her ankles together, they both gave one another no means of escape. But soon, he pulled away, looking at her with his eyes dark with lust.

"And clearly, I am crazy about you. So unless you want me to fuck you in an alley, I suggest you stop skipping in front of me in that little dress you have on."

Blushing, both at the fact that she had turned him on without meaning to and at the fact that his threat had her turned on, she bit her lip in hopes of keeping her own mouth shut. But dammit, if he didn't read her.

"Unless...that's what you want?"

Her breath caught and her heart began to race. She was sure her eyes were just as dark as his at the moment, reflecting all the wanting she had for him. His weight shifted, pulling her up from the wall and to her pleasure, he didn't put her down. Walking the both of them a little deeper into the alley, he pressed her back up against the wall, now partially hidden by the shade within and a large, and thankfully empty, dumpster.

The skirt of her dress was already pushed high up her thighs, making it easy for him to reach under it for her panties. But she wasn't wearing any. The look on his face was priceless when he found her bare, causing him to fumble with his belt, now rushing to get his pants out of the way.

He slid inside her and she loved the hiss that was released from him as he went into the base of his cock. Before he made any other move, he whispered in the shell of her ear.

"I prefer to do this with you naked."

She blushed before he pulled out, ramming back into her. The roughness of the brick behind her was scratching up her bare back, her hair the only thing sheltering it. His face was pressed into her chest right at her collar bone and he nipped at it over and over again as he continued to ram into her. While she held on for dear life, gripping the collar of his shirt and the back of his head, his hair tangled in her fingers. Her moans came out rough and broken, her back getting pressed so harshly against the wall that it pushed the air out of her lungs, causing them to sound more like barks.

Another voice came to her ears and she looked blurry-eyed towards the end of the alley. A man stood at it, looking away from them across the street, talking on his phone. But she was close, close to bliss and that had her mind all out of sorts. Darien must have noticed the man at the end of the alley and how she was at the end of her rope. His hand flew over her mouth but he didn't stop. Never faltering in his thrusts or in keeping her muffled, she threw her head back, it banging against the wall, and screamed against Darien's hand. She probably should have worried about being heard long before they had even started all of this, she wasn't the quietest of love makers. But Darien knew this too and still took her deep into the alley for a quicky.

He was grunting against her chest, his pumps slowing and soon stopping. Releasing her mouth just as her eyes began to focus again, he slumped against her, breathing heavily. She rested against him, her head on his shoulder turned towards the end of the alley. The exit was clear, the guy on the phone had moved on.

He pulled out of her and she let her legs fall from his hips, dangling off the ground as he still held her up in his arms. His arms around her ribs while hers were around his neck, he lifted her off the wall, stopping to caress her lips with his before setting her back on the ground.

She stumbled a bit when he released her fully and he chuckled, fixing her skirt while he fixed his pants. She was glad to find that, not only had her book bag not been stolen, but that it had landed in a clean spot on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, she was stopped by a harsh slap to her ass and another hand grabbing it up before she could.

She huffed, glaring at him with her hands on her hips while he just chuckled. "You think too highly of me if you expect me not to take advantage while you're in that dress."

Smirking, she crossed her arms just under her breast. "Then I guess I'd better take it off quickly...oh wait, then I'd be completely naked, wouldn't I?"

His jaw dropped and she watched as his eyes looked her over. He already knew she didn't have on underwear but now he was just realizing, she wasn't wearing a bra either. Then he smirked back at her, holding out his free hand that she took without hesitation, pulling her into the light and right beside him.

"Better get you home so we don't spend all day in this alley."

She giggled, "I guess that would be one way to spend our daylight together."

oOo

He was starting to think Diamond's interest in Serena was one from afar. Spending another night next to him, watching Serena on the stage and Diamond doing nothing to advance, or even start their relationship, past employee and employer. Maybe Diamond just liked the fantasy, not wanting to wreck it.

However, Darien preferred the reality to the fantasy any day. Having picked her up after she got off, as usual, she was now on top of him, grinding and rocking her hips to push him deeper and deeper inside her. He had his hands firmly clasped to her hips, keeping her steady and occasionally slipping up to grab her trembling breasts. While she had her hands in her hair, pulling it up off her back, giving her skin air as sweat covered both of them completely at this point.

His phone began to ring in the distance, lost somewhere in the mess of clothes on his bedroom floor, "Ugh… ignore it, Darien."

He had no intention of doing anything else, flipping them over so that he was on top, grunting as she wrapped herself around him. They didn't miss a beat, like a well-rehearsed dance, they continued to move as one. Well, more like two, two who were fighting to get one as deep as possible inside the other.

The ringing picked up again and he continued to ignore it, grabbing onto the edge of the bed and using it to ram her harder. Her moans soon overwhelmed the sound of the phone, making its urgent pleas easier to ignore.

When it started ringing again, he hesitated, reality starting to kick in, cutting through his hazy mind. A mind made hazy by the woman twisting under him.

But then her whispers pulled him back in, her mouth at his ear, nibbling as she begged. "Please, don't stop."

He returned to his original pace and going harder, determined to make her come. And it didn't take long.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tight to her as she screamed out his name, the feeling of her splashing around him as she tightened had him coming as well. Adding to the stream of words and liquids that were melting out of them.

The both of them finally silent, save for the ragged breaths coming out of both of them, he heard the banging on his door. They were both still out of it, but the sound had them both perking up immediately. He rose quickly, having to pull out of her as he did, and she moved to follow him, but he stopped her.

"You stay here."

He threw on his pants, wrinkled from their night on the floor, and looked at her once more, making sure she stayed put before leaving her. Pulling the door shut behind him, he shuffled quickly to the kitchen, pulling out the Glock 22 he had hidden there before heading to the door.

Cursing under his breath as he looked through the peephole, he shoved the revolver into the waistband of his pants at his back before opening the door. Four of Diamond's men pushed past him into his apartment.

"Please, do come in."

Rufus, who was a few inches shorter than him and had a thick Cockney accent, snorted. "The Boss needs you. We have been calling you for an hour now."

"The Boss? At 5:30 in the morning?"

The four of them were looking around, taking in his place, while Rufus was looking for more. "You got someone here?"

"No."

He chuckled, "Liar, we could hear her from the hallway."

"Must have been someone else's apartment you heard."

"This place reeks of sex." One of the other men was sniffing the air and turned to look at him. "She smells pretty good."

These assholes would do anything to get to him, hoping to get him to slip and make the first move so they could all go after him at once. "Maybe it's the cleaning lady. I'm pretty sure she is bringing men over while I'm out all the time."

Rufus moved towards the door, the others following him. "I don't really give a fuck if you have some slut here or not but you better be downstairs in the next five minutes or we will drag both of you out of here. Let the boys take turns with her while you watch."

He gritted his teeth so hard he thought for sure they were going to crack. "I'll come down now get the fuck out of my house."

Rufus paused, noticing his gun for the first time and looked back at him. "Interesting choice of a gun."

He forced a smirk on his face, "Yeah I stole it from a cop. Waiting for the right guy to come along to use it. Going to put a bullet through someone's brain with it and leave it for the asshole to find. Cops love it when their gun gets used to murder someone."

Rufus actually looked impressed, like he had gained a little respect from the dumbass.

They finally left and he re-locked the door behind them, rushing back to the bedroom, replacing his gun before he did. But he stopped dead in his tracks at the door, the sound of sniffles coming from inside.

She sat on the bed, her knees under her, and his shirt on. It nearly swallowed her while her roughed up hair stood on end in places, the longer pieces fell over her shoulders in curls and waves. Even with her face red and puffy with tears, she looked every bit the gorgeous woman she always did.

Futilely wiping her eyes with her hands and her sleeves, he tried to approach her, but she held up a hand, stilling him instantly.

"I asked you...I asked you multiple times. Did you pay into the family or work for them…..and you told me...every time...that you did neither….and I believed you!"

He went to her again, not caring that she held up her hand to stop him. "It's not like that Serena...I didn't lie."

She glared at him, her eyes almost glowing red. "The guys waiting for you downstairs seem to have a different idea. And you know the Boss? He was the one calling all that time?"

"No...yes, sometimes it was him. But not always…"

She pushed him away, getting off the bed and collecting her clothes. "So when you came to the club, the first time, you came with him didn't you?"

He always loved that she was clever, but right now it was killing him. "Yes."

"And every time after that?"

"Yes."

"So, was all of this, just some way to keep me in check?"

"What?! No! Why would you even think that?!"

"How long have you been working for them?"

"Two years."

Her mouth popped open and her eyes started dancing around the room, "So...you were working for them around the same time my father died…."

This was what he feared the most, her mind jumping to a conclusion before he could explain everything. "Serena, please. Listen to me, it is not what you think."

Growing silent, he stood next to her as she rushed to get her clothes back on. He could see the tears that were still falling down her cheeks, now unchecked. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, unable to think or speak, not knowing what to say to fix this. He knew one thing he could say, but he couldn't, it would be risking too much and put her in even more danger.

She was at the front door when he went for broke, grabbing her and pulling her against him, her back to his chest and talking into her hair. "Serena….don't go, please."

"Darien...let me go."

He released her on command and she pulled the door open. "At least let me take you home.."

"No."

* * *

Wooooo drama drama drama. I did give you some nice couple-ie stuff first. But if I kept on with that it'd be boring. Cliffhanger Queen is raging and will be back next week with more!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you betas; DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, Knowall7, Masterray-5, and Nebelflecke!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week since she slammed the door in Darien's face and he had yet to stop calling her. Their relationship had lasted four years and four months, the last four months being her favorite, but she didn't want to see or talk to him ever again.

She didn't know if he was still coming to the club or not, but he didn't wait outside for her, which she was grateful for. But it did cause the girls to question her.

"So, no Darien again tonight?"

Lita had a sad look on her face as she asked. "Nope. Not tonight or any night."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't who I thought he was."

She watched as Amy's face crumpled into what looked like guilt. "I'm sorry."

She was trying desperately not to feel anything about it. "It's not your fault."

"Well screw him, all men are pigs anyways."

Raye wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a surprising gesture coming from her. "Yeah..yeah they are."

Lita stood from her little stool at the bar, "I say we all get drunk. My place?"

For some reason, nothing had ever sounded like such a good idea before.

Raye groaned, laying across her vanity and cursing all of them. "Why am I the only one hungover?!"

Lita shimmed as she walked past her. "Because we all made sure to hydrate!"

Serena giggled, "I think Lita is still drunk."

Lita plunked down beside her, looking at her through the reflection. "Am I? I don't think so?"

Sal stuck his head into the dressing room, never caring to check if they were decent before doing so. "Boss is back tonight. Look alive girls. Serena, are you ready?"

Lita let out a loud "whoop", and she had to hush her quickly. "Yeah, five minutes Sal."

He held his hands out, waving them furiously as he spoke, "Hurry the hell up!"

She had just walked off the stage, finishing up her second set, when Amy appeared before her, waving her over to her. It was strange, seeing the blue-haired waitress backstage as she never came back there during a show.

"The Boss asked me to collect you and bring you to his table."

Her heart jumped into her throat, "Are you serious? Now?"

Amy shrugged and handed her a towel, sweat covering her face and chest. She dabbed as Amy led her out. Stopping at a few tables as people called or reached out to her, giving her accolades and shaking her hand. A few wanted pictures with her, but Amy pulled her away, giving excuses for her before they could snap any.

Following her sweet and tender friend, she was led to the far back of the club. It was a booth in the back corner of the club, a spot she always figured was for couples who were more into themselves than the show or for sleazeballs. Guess she was half right.

"Mr. Diamond, this is Serena."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Not of Diamond, there were ten people in the booth, she had no idea which one he was. No, she was thrown by the dark man who now sat inches from her. He was leaning with his arms on his knees, wringing his hands, but his eyes were on her. It was the most disheveled she had ever seen him. His hair a mess along with his suit, his eyes bloodshot as if he wasn't sleeping. Did she do that to him? Was he so broken looking because of her?

Even with her anger at him, she wanted to jump into his lap right then and there. To soothe him and rid him of the demons that were plaguing him in her wake.

She didn't realize she was staring, thinking she was being discreet, when a clearing throat gained her attention, turning her eyes to the man at the back of the booth dressed in white and lavender, "Nice to finally meet you..Serena."

oOo

"Wow Bruiser, you look like shit."

He barely glanced at the man, having been at his beck and call all week, he was really starting to hate the guy. Not that he didn't already.

But being at Diamond's side all week had been a small distraction, calling Serena every chance he got but she never picked up. He was about to go to her house, force her to listen to him, not giving a fuck if one of Diamond's men saw him there. She would be leaving for work soon and he figured he could get a few words in, get her to forgive him and pick her up later that night once she got off so he could show her just how much he had missed her. Even before Diamond's call though, he had realized it was a foolish plan, only getting himself caught and Serena in trouble.

So here he sat, keeping a grown-ass man company while he did God knows what on his computer.

"I know what you need. A night out!"

This fucker actually thought they were friends or something.

"It's been a while since we went to the club.."

"Sir, really, it's okay…"

"Nonsense! I know how much you enjoy going." Maybe the guy wasn't as clueless as he thought, "And who wouldn't? It is truly a wonderful establishment."

And then again, maybe not. "I appreciate your concern sir but…"

"Bruiser, I'm not asking."

He gave the man a nod and followed him out. So now he sat, Diamond's 'friends' filling the booth around him almost as soon as they got there. He sat at the end of the booth, wishing to be anywhere else in the world at that moment.

The lights changed, signaling the beginning of his doom. He watched her, how could he not, seeing her for the first time in a week. And seeing her like this, only made it worse. She was on her second number of the night, sitting on top of the piano, a spot on her and a set of small stairs at her feet. Her corset of dark blush and gold glitter sparkling in the light. It was a slower song, and her voice filled the room with such soul, it had his heart racing in his chest.

He always thought, once he had taken her virginity, that he would see the difference, a change in her movements on the stage. Now having a deeper understanding of her sex appeal. But she never did, her movements still sexy but not overly so. Touching her legs and chest, rubbing up and down them in small movements.

The song she sang was about love, something about making up or not but wanting to be with that person regardless. He wasn't foolish enough to think she was singing it for him.

Two guys helped her off the piano, a small group of fellow dancers joining her, turning it into a large number of synchronized dancing. The only time Serena's movement turned to that of the overly sexual, was when she danced with others, following the movements of others. In this case, she was popping her legs and butt. At one point, she was singing to one of the women, Raye he was pretty sure, both of them touching one another like lovers. The crowd loved it of course. While he was trying not to get up and wait for her backstage.

The song finally over, he relaxed, feeling as though he had run a marathon. Diamond was busy ordering more drinks, talking to Amy, who rushed off in the other direction. A few minutes later, he saw Serena again, still in the same outfit she had on for her last number, even the wig was still on her head. He wondered if anyone would recognize her outside the club without it. She was easily ten times prettier with her natural hair.

He watched in horror as Amy led her this way. Fear creeping up his spine, not for himself but for her. Seems Diamond had finally decided to make his move.

She stopped short of him, staring at him and no one else. He should have given her a hint to look away, but he had missed her eyes so much, he was drowning in them the instant they met. He only vaguely registered that Amy had introduced the two of them, Serena remaining locked in his gaze. But Diamond wasn't one to be taken lightly.

"Nice to finally meet you...Serena."

She shook herself, clearing him from her mind. "I didn't realize we were supposed to meet?"

It dawned on him then that Diamond had thought he had talked to her about him. "My man there mentioned me I'm sure?"

Serena looked to him, searching for a second before returning her eyes to the man behind him. "Yes, I'm sorry. He did. But that was so long ago, I forgot."

She covered for him, even after what he had done to her, she still cared a little. "If you could forget so easily then he must not have done a very good job."

"Sorry sir, women are not exactly my forte."

He watched her, not looking at anyone else, and he saw the wheels turning in her mind, putting things together. "It's not his fault really. He talked very highly of you but..I'm seeing someone so his words were a bit lost on me."

At the mention of someone else, her eyes danced to him, just for a second, but he saw it. "Seeing someone? I thought it was a rule, no dating for the employees. Especially the pretty ones."

He had to stop himself from correcting him, 'you mean the gorgeous ones way out of your league'. "I'm pretty sure there is no such rule."

"Well, there should be."

Diamond was trying to flirt and Serena was obviously uncomfortable, shifting on her feet and glancing at him occasionally. "I'm sorry, but I should probably get back to work.."

"Yes, yes, yes, about that. I've been thinking. How about being the opening act?"

His heart actually stopped and Serena looked confused. "The opening act? But, I'm in all the numbers already."

"I mean I want you to open the show yourself."

This was just what he feared, Serena was going to be wrapped up in the show and they were never going to let her go, not without a fight.

"So...you want me to add another number.."

"Yes. All these people are here for you after all."

"Then I want a portion of my debt knocked off."

The whole table grew quiet and still and for the first time since she arrived, he looked back at Diamond, finding him sneering. "So this is all about that after all. What with the way you performed I thought…"

"I apologize if I gave you that impression. But I have never been here for any other reason than to clear my family's debt."

The silence stretched on after that, but Serena stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Diamond with such defiance. He knew at that moment that he wasn't scared for her anymore, because he knew that he would protect her. Hell, he would die for her. His heart wrenched in his chest, the realization hit him like a knife, only then at that moment did he realize…..he was in love with her.

"Alright, I'll knock off a quarter. How does that sound?"

She didn't even flinch, "I want it in writing."

That time, Diamond flinched, and he saw it, hiding his smirk as much as possible. "Alright, I'll have it for you as soon as possible…"

"And I will give you an opening act as soon as it is in my hands."

She turned to leave, her devil may care attitude both scaring and turning him on. "Do you believe this Bruiser! I like a woman with guts!"

His eyes still on her as she walked away, he saw her cringe at his nickname. She turned slightly, catching his eyes for a second, her mind working again. This was the second time since he had met her that he hated himself and her brains.

She walked at a brisk pace. Amy, who he only now realized had been with her the whole time, following quickly behind her. He waited until she disappeared backstage before excusing himself, heading towards the front where the bathrooms were, knowing Diamond was watching him. As soon as Diamond's attention went elsewhere, he double-timed it to the back, heading straight for the backstage area.

He found her quickly, only having made it just beyond the curtains before stopping again. She was leaning against the wall, her shoulders shaking from her sobs, while Amy stood in front of her, trying to console her.

Going straight to her, he ignored the look Amy gave him as he approached. "Are you okay?"

Her head slowly rose to face him, not surprised to see him at all. "You're _The Bruiser_?"

He winced, confirming it for her without a word and her mouth opened to a silent sob while more tears fell from her eyes. Wedging himself between Serena and Amy, he brushed away her tears until she stopped him.

"You..you can't be him….you just can't!"

"I'm sorry...but I am."

The knife that was still in his heart twisted as she sobbed again, weakly pushing against him to try and get him away from her. "I trusted you...I slept with you...and you...you lied! You lied about being a monster!"

"Serena please…"

"No! No...working for Diamond is one thing...I could have forgiven that, but you...you are worse than him! You hurt people...so many people...for what? For fun?!"

"I never enjoyed it, Serena I swear. It was the job."

"The job! You are going to blame who you are, what you've done on a job?!"

"Haven't you been doing the exact same thing for months now? Blaming your position on a job?"

She shook her head, still trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "No, this is different. I never hurt anyone."

"And I suppose you've never judged anyone either. You are not perfect and neither am I."

"Enough! I've had enough. Leave me alone Darien."

He released her at her command, no matter how much he didn't want to.

oOo

Amy was still behind her, a little reassurance that she was not alone, even though she had never felt so alone in her life. The green room was almost completely empty, save for a few stragglers for the last number and those not included in it. Raye and Lita were just about to walk out when she bumped into them.

"Serena what the fuck, we gotta go. You are not even dressed!"

Lita grabbed her, pulling her to a chair and sitting her down. "What happened?"

She wanted to speak, but she just felt empty, with no words or thoughts. "The guy she has been seeing? He is The Bruiser."

Lita gasped but Raye stayed stoic and she turned on her, words suddenly filling her to the brim. "Did you know? You must have, you have experience with him."

Raye shook her head, crouching down next to her. "He mostly dealt with my grandfather. He doesn't touch women or children."

She laughed, a painful laugh as her chest hurt something awful. "I guess I can take comfort in that at least."

Staring off into space, Raye stood back up, calling out to a few of the girls still in the room. "Cassy, Amira, Hera, wanna be in the last number?"

The three girls squealed while Raye and Lita handed over the most important costume pieces. Soon it was just the four of them, sitting alone in the green room.

"You guys should go, I don't want you getting in trouble."

Lita huffed, pulling a chair up next to her. "What else could they do to us that they haven't already?"

She looked into her green eyes, completely serious. "Drop you in a strip club."

Lita blanched, "Oh yeah...that."

Raye pulled up a chair too, "Oh bullshit, we are the stars of the show here. They would only be hurting themselves to move us now."

"Yeah and my contract is ironclad so I'm safe too."

They all sat around her, watching and waiting. "I gave him my virginity."

Each of them placed a hand on her, Lita speaking first, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Your first will always affect you the most, one way or another."

"Yeah, mine turned me off to men completely!"

Raye huffed, elbowing Amy to add in, even with her shy nature, "Mine was...okay. But very dull and we never spoke to one another again. Too awkward."

"I married mine, and then he left me with his money problems."

She looked at each of them, tears threatening to fall once more. "Oh great, so men just suck then?"

They all spoke at once, talking over one another, "No that's not what we are saying." "I've been saying that from the start." "It is a risk no matter who the two of you are."

She stood, moving away from them and pacing. "Great. I've been in love with this guy since I was 15 and he was a monster for most of it."

They watched her pace, letting her vent before trying to speak with her again. "Look, Serena…" she turned, staring Raye down as she spoke, "Maybe this means nothing coming from me but..maybe you should hear the guy out. He has been asking you to listen to him, to let him explain things."

"What could he possibly have to say to me, Raye?"

She shrugged, glancing at the others who were waiting for her response as well. "I mean, just look at it from his perspective. He has known you for four years and never let you in on his dark, nasty secret.."

"Yeah, he lied to me…"

"Or protected you. Keeping you from this world. He only made a move on you after he found out you were already involved with Diamond's family. He wanted you far away from this life and when he saw you up on stage...remember how upset he was? It was because he felt he had failed."

"Then why keep it from me still huh? If I'm already deep in it with the family, why continue to lie to me?"

Raye got quiet, making her feel successful until Amy picked up for her. "He was trying to protect you from Diamond."

"How the hell was he doing that?"

The guilt she frequently saw, flashed on Amy's face again. "Diamond wants you, Serena. Like WANTS you. It's the reason he has been coming here night after night. I see how he watches you and...it's best you don't know that.."

"Darien's reputation as The Bruiser made him feared and revered. And Diamond saw that, making him his new right-hand man. If Diamond ever found out that the two of you were together…..it would be much worse for Darien than it would be for you."

This time, when Raye grew silent, Lita took over, smiling softly at her. "He has known you for four years, Serena. I've known you for a few months and I know that if you could if you had the leverage to, you would fight through hell to get any of us out of this mess. You really don't think he knows the same thing about you? If you knew he was The Bruiser he knew you would try and get him out by any means necessary. Even if it meant giving yourself to Diamond."

Even in her anger at him, she knew they were right because even now she was considering it, using herself to free all of them.

Lita chuckled, gaining her attention again. "We could all see it, that he was in love with you. But now that you know what we know, see what we see, I wonder. Do you see it too Serena? How The Bruiser is madly in love with you?"

oOo

He wasn't sure who was knocking on his door at this hour but he was going to rip them apart when he found out. He was only a few glasses into his bottle of brandy, not nearly as many as he needed to be to push the memories of Serena sobbing out of his mind and focus on the ones of her smiling so he could sleep. And the knocking was keeping him from it.

Not looking, he opened the door wide and fast, his fist at the ready. But he froze, a blonde angel standing before him instead.

She was looking at the ground and not at him. Fear built up inside him that she wasn't real or that when she lifted her head, she would be crying again. But she kept her eyes to the ground and twisted her fingers in the material of her shirt.

"I'm...not really sure...what I'm doing here."

He grabbed the shirt away from her fingers, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her. "I do."

He picked her up, pushing her against the door and she wrapped her limbs around him, his lips crushing to hers after far too long. Her mouth opened to his in an instant, her tongue meeting him with just as much eagerness as his.

He set her back down, taking on the task of ridding her of her clothes and she did the same to him. But she had on too many clothes and he didn't have enough on. She had his sweat pants and boxers at his feet in seconds while he was still peeling her out of her jeans. He was desperate to see her naked, like a dying horse in the desert finding a small pond.

Finally getting her jeans and panties off her, he made quick work of her shirt and bra, both of them nude together once again.

Picking her up again, he pressed her back against the door, not wanting to give her the chance to change her mind, he thrust inside her till she was completely filled by him. He had to stop and collect himself, the week apart was rough on him while she had tightened in his absence. But she didn't want to wait.

Pushing herself off the door, she pressed her hips further against his, trying to create friction between them. He found her mouth again and kissed her hard, not wanting to let go ever again. Finding his calm, he pulled all the way out of her so he could slowly fill her up again, revealing in the feeling of her stretching around him over and over again. He didn't want it to end, not yet anyway.

He pulled them from the door, taking them to the couch, not pulling himself out of her in the slightest. She held onto him, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him while she bit and sucked at his neck and shoulder.

She half laid half sat on the couch before him, one hand holding onto the back while the other supported her weight from behind. He loomed over her, one knee next to her hip and his foot on the floor for leverage. He put one hand behind her to keep from falling on her while the other he had around her waist to hold her to him. She lifted her hips, meeting him halfway and they rutted so hard against one another, the couch moved across the room from their efforts.

Bending her back, he took her nipple in his mouth, pert little pearl swirled around his tongue. Going to the other one, he left her nipple alone and bit the top of her breast, causing her to cry out.

She let go of the couch, both arms coming to wrap around his neck and he fell on top of her. Then he completely lost his senses, drowning inside her warmth. It was that and the added boose that had him really lose his mind, placing love bite after love bite all over her neck, shoulders, and chest. She was covered in hickeys when he was done and she scratched up his back in response.

Neither of them was going to last much longer, it was an act of God that they had lasted as long as they had. But they were both holding on, wanting it to last longer than humanly possible. And they had done that so now they were at an end.

Her nails dug into his shoulder painfully as she tightened around his cock, screaming out his name along with a few profanities. Once she was done, he let go, coming hard and long deep inside her. He was home.

He was more than ready to fall asleep on top of her with him still inside her, but she started to push against him, trying to get free. "I should go."

Looking down, he saw her flushed face full of confusion. "What?!"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him again. "I... I shouldn't have come here. This fixes nothing."

He let her up, not wanting to trap her in with him, and he felt cold with her loss. "This fixes everything!"

She was still putting her clothes on, still planning on leaving. "It was sex, Darien. Even I know what that means. It means nothing, especially to a man."

"I thought you came here to forgive me."

Finally looking at him, she turned, having only gotten her underwear, jeans, and bra back on. "I have forgiven you, Darien, I just don't know if I can forget it. If I can trust you ever again."

"I only lied to protect you."

"I understand, I do. But… What kind of relationship is that Darien?"

"The loving kind!"

Her little fist flew to her face, rubbing. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay. To listen to me, let me explain. Please."

She hadn't made any other moves to leave, but he could still feel hesitation in staying. "What could there possibly be left to explain. You hurt people. For money."

Getting off the couch, he put himself between her and the door, grabbing and pulling his boxers and sweatpants as he spoke. "I didn't hurt all of them. And after a while, I didn't have to hurt any of them. Just the occasional punk."

"But you had to… at first."

He wanted to say more, to explain but he stopped himself. Not sure he was willing to bring her any further into danger than he already had. She grabbed her shirt off the floor, pulling it on as she moved closer to him, closer to the door. But he just leaned against it, not able to let her go.

Staring at him for a moment, waiting for him to move, and when he didn't, she let out a long sigh and looked at the floor. "I need to go, Darien. I have to… figure out all of this."

"You mean talk yourself out of it."

Her head popped up, glaring at him. "Yes, I now have to talk myself out of loving you. Because I have loved you for so long, I don't know how not to and now I have to figure that out. I can't love a man like you. I shouldn't."

And there it was, she loved him. Of course, if there was anyone who ever would, it would be her. She was light itself, not afraid of anything even the slightest bit dark. And if he hadn't been such a prick, they could have had this conversation years ago, before either of them were in this mess. When they were both free.

He loved her, more than anything. So he needed to let her go, keep her far away from him and focus on getting her far away from Diamond.

Standing, he pulled himself from the door, moving so she could get past him and leave, but instead, she rushed him, her fist pounding on his chest hard. "How?! How can YOU be this person? It doesn't make sense! Not you!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks again and he caught her fist, holding her still. "I'll go to Diamond, I'll get you out. He will let you go if I give Diamond me. He will let everyone go if I just go to him."

He gripped her tighter, "Like hell, you will."

She pulled against him, trying to get away, but this time he wouldn't let go. "I know you, Darien, this is not you. They made you this way. You are not a cruel man, you would never hurt someone. And you said it yourself, you never enjoyed it. You are not a monster and if you were free from them, you wouldn't be one!"

He held her tight, pulling her, and with the way she was fighting him, he was sure he was hurting her. But he had to get her away from the door.

"Darien let go, I have to go, I have to do this."

He dragged her to the kitchen and released her only for a second so he could turn on the garbage disposal, grabbing her again before she could get too far away and holding her tight to him. She squirmed against him, still fighting to get away. But he held her tight, putting his mouth at her ear, causing her to finally calm and relax against him.

"You're right, it's not me… Serena… I'm a cop."

* * *

So...Rei0ki to answer your question, yes. Darien is a cop. LMAO! Keep safe guys! See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Nice long chapter for you guys! Thanks for coming to read my stories, I know there's a lot of them out there and updating just like I am. So thanks for coming to check me out instead of ignoring me lol.

Thank you betas; _**darkenedhrt101, sailormoon489, master-ray 5, nebelflecke, and knowall7.**_ My five amazing friends and editors...who have my works covered.

Those of you also reading Love Lost, that will, hopefully, be updated tomorrow. That is the plan anyway. Stay safe everyone and have a good evening!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Four years ago..._

The elevator pinged, finally arriving at the top floor. The strap of his book bag still dug into him, but he adjusted it and walked straight into the apartment.

It was quiet, a vast improvement to when he left, but now he had the blonde he had met that day clouding his thoughts. Thoughts that kept him from noticing the lack of people in the apartment, like maids and even the chefs. Thoughts that kept him from noticing the man rushing in his direction towards the door.

Ramming his shoulder hard, his book bag fell off of him and let out a loud pop that echoed off the walls.

"Dad… where are you going?"

He didn't stop, he continued to race towards the elevator doors, suitcases in hand, enough for well over a week's worth of stuff inside.

Slowly, he picked his bag back off the floor, deposited it next to the couch out of the way, and went in search of his mother.

The sound of soft sobs caught his attention and he followed them into his parent's bedroom, finding his mother crumpled on the bed.

"Mom? What's going on?"

He sat down next to her but she didn't register his presence, staring off into space as she cried. "Your father… he left…"

"Left? Left where? When will he be back?"

She shook her head slowly as if it would hurt to do much more. "No, he left. As in for good."

"He what?!"

Her tears picked up in speed and quantity, "He left us… he's never coming back!"

Falling against him, he put shaky arms around her, trying to comfort her. He was 19, he didn't need his father but he was still his blood. The man didn't even raise him, never around for much more than the occasional dinner, which he wasn't even around for those much anymore. All he really knew about his father was his heavy devotion to his work and his appreciation of the 'finer things'. Those two things alone kept him from his family most of the time.

Now he found his only feeling towards the man was anger. His mother now sat broken on their bed, the one they had shared, while he was running off to who knows where. His mother was a kind woman, kind to him at least. She had her moments with some of the staff that he'd rather not remember, seeing his mother treat a person that way.

But she was a decent mother, supportive and at least around more than his father. And there would always be a bond between himself and her that could never be explained, only felt. If it wasn't for her, he would be running after his father to get some answers, maybe even beat a few out of him.

The two of them hadn't been sitting there for long when loud voices came from the other side of the apartment. Jumping up, he went to the door, only to have it practically smashed in, in front of him.

A few men filed into the room, some in suits while others had on plain clothes with dark windbreakers on. They all had badges and they all said the same thing.

"FBI, get on the floor!"

Both he and his mother sat on the couch in their own home in handcuffs, men going by, in and out. Search and arrest warrants were shown to them, his mother too busy still sobbing to ask for them, and now a chubby agent sat in front of them, asking the same questions over and over again.

"Where is Mr. Shields?"

"We don't know!"

"You do understand that he is wanted for multiple crimes?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Aiding in his escape makes you accomplices."

"I told you, we don't know where he is!"

An older man came up to them, tapping the other agent on the shoulder, "That's enough now Smith, I'll take it from here."

Smith glared at both of them before being replaced by the new and elder agent. His hair was salt and pepper, combed over to one side and his suit was a little wrinkled from a long day's work. His expression was a bit softer than the last guy's and the first thing he did was remove their handcuffs. Stretching, his arms stiff from being forced behind him for so long, he looked over his mother who was now catatonic.

"Hello, I'm Agent Riku, I'm the head Agent on this." He waited a beat like they were going to introduce themselves, but their names were already known so he saw no point, "Security cameras show Mr. Shields fleeing the building about an hour before we showed up. He took a red camaro.."

"That's my car."

He nodded, already knowing that, "Which we just recovered the vehicle, at Haneda Airport, in the short term parking lot. We tried to freeze your accounts but it looks as though your father cleaned out all of them yesterday…"

"He did what!"

"Basically, it looks like someone tipped him off that we were coming for him."

Darien was rubbing his wrists, the cuffs having bit into them the last hour. "What the fuck does the FBI want with my father? He is just an accountant."

"Do you really think your father paid for all of this as an accountant?"

The truth was, he had been wondering about that for years now. His father always claimed it was due to him having very important clients, but after a while, he knew that was bullshit. They lived in the penthouse of a five-star apartment complex in the middle of 5th Avenue. They each had their own cars and the apartment was decked, top to bottom (first and second floor) with all sorts of antiques and 'priceless' art. His father had expensive taste which extended to his clothing, and even Darien's clothing when his father took control.

Neither his mother nor his father came from money so all that they had had been earned. What with the long hours his father worked, he didn't really start to question it all until two years ago when he started getting his acceptance letters to college. Money wasn't a consideration and dad had even offered to put him up in his own apartment. Meanwhile, even his wealthier friends were talking about the struggle it was going to be to live at home while in college, the cost being astronomical.

"What is it my father has done exactly?"

Agent Riku frowned, "It would be easier to say what he hasn't done. Mr. Shields, your father is actually a large part of a major crime operation called Qamar Almawt."

"No… no that can't be possible."

"I am afraid so. We are not sure just where his standing is within the organization, but given his ability to disappear so efficiently, he must be fairly high up in the ranks."

"What does all this mean for us?"

He had gestured to himself and his mother, who sat silent the whole time looking at the coffee table behind Agent Riku. "It means Mr. Shields, that life has only started to get a lot more difficult for you."

_Six months later..._

He spat blood out across the arena floor, which was made up of compacted dirt and sand. Dust stirred from the small action and the man across from him that was still circling him smirked.

The guy easily had 25 lbs on him, his muscles bulging as he strained to move. He may have been bigger but Darien was faster and better trained, having gotten a few hits on him, but those hits were to very important areas. Something this guy seemed to know nothing about, aiming mostly for Darien's face every chance he got.

He had landed a few, the blood in Darien's mouth the only proof at the moment. He had to be careful, making sure his fights weren't broadcasted all over his face, literally.

If he showed up at the coffee house and his face was a mess, Serena would freak out and make him tell her what happened. A trait of hers he was slowly coming to realize, it was almost impossible to keep anything from her. The nature of their relationship was his only saving grace, the two of them bickering most of the time left little time to ask questions like, why he was so tired all the time or struggled to move from time to time, or why his entire demeanor had changed within a few weeks.

He had been fighting in these streets for a few weeks now, the fastest way to earn money in this town if you were good, and he was good. He could make money anywhere, get a job anywhere, but this one came with the added satisfaction of possibly finding out more about his father and his whereabouts.

Plus, he hoped word was getting to him, wherever he was, that he was involved in such lowly behavior. It would set the guy off for sure, maybe so much that he would come back just to give him a piece of his mind. In which case, Darien would beat the shit out of him just before dropping him off at Riku's feet.

This organization didn't mind if you bet on yourself as long as you didn't get greedy. At first, it had been like stealing money, being the new guy, young and small compared to many of the other fighters. But now he was known and the odds were not stacked so heavily against him.

His father had put him in all sorts of classes since he was six, Jujutsu, Aikido, Karate, Fencing, Taekwondo, and, what came in handy the most in this place, Krav Maga. He didn't think much of it at the time, continuing most of his classes into High School and only recently stopping when his college workload didn't allow the extra time, but his father was clearly trying to turn him into a bodyguard. Either for himself or for his father.

Even though it was all paying off now, it still angered him the extent his father had used him.

The guy had stopped circling, going in for the kill, even though Darien was nowhere near ready to give in to the beast. And this guy truly was a beast, a mindless creature bent on fighting with the strength in his muscles and not the muscle inside his head. The last move, Darien barely even strained, letting the momentum the guy had made fuel him. He twisted, twisting the guy's body with him, and flinging him over himself, dropping him to the floor hard. The beast was now out cold and he walked away without another care or thought on the matter, ready to collect his winnings.

It hadn't been that long since his father left, and with his winnings from fighting, things were starting to turn around. But then the bottom fell out.

It was a few months later, now nearly a year since dad walked out with all the money and there were debts to be paid. He couldn't care less, watching as so-called priceless items were carted out of the apartment. But mom. She stood watching, a tall glass of something alcoholic in her hand, gulping down large quantities as each item was carried out.

The apartment, almost bare, she left him alone in the living room to pout in her room he was sure. And he let her, not wanting to deal with her childishness at the moment. It was just things after all.

Looking back, he was sure it was the embarrassment, having been left by her husband, it being splashed all over the building, and their items being toted out one by one for all the neighbors to see. That was why when she left him in the living room that night, she went back into her room and swallowed a whole bottle of pills with her last swig of wine.

The number of people that stood around her open grave was actually surprising to him. Looking around at the grieving faces, he wondered why. If they cared so much, they only showed their faces now that she was dead.

Each person that walked past him, giving words of condolence, showed nothing but sadness on their faces. Meanwhile, all he felt was anger. Anger at himself for not watching her more closely, anger at her for being so selfish, angry at the system that now left him with even less since she committed suicide, and mostly, anger at his father for causing all of this.

The group was clearing out, causing him to finally notice the man that stood a few feet away, not part of the other mourners. Already in a foul mood for obvious reasons, he stalked over to the man, his dark suit hot in the continually warming sun, even in late fall.

"Agent Riku. If you thought my father would actually show his face here then you have no clue who he is."

"I didn't come here for him, I came here for you," the Agent reached over, grabbing his arm right where he had been hit one too many last night in one of his fights, causing him to hiss in pain, "Looks like someone has been getting himself into trouble."

He huffed as if things could get any worse, "So what, are you here to arrest me?"

Riku just looked at him, his dark-colored sunglasses hiding his eyes from him. "No, I'm just here to talk."

"Well, I haven't seen or heard anything from my so-called father…"

"My interests are solely on you, Mr. Shields."

"Please, call me Darien. Can't stand that name anymore, thinking of changing it soon."

"...don't." He stared back at the man, waiting, "Look, your name gives you clout, whether you realize it and whether you want it or not. And we need that, along with your continued interest in fighting in a particular street fight."

"So what is it you want?"

"Well… Darien… I know you are still undecided at your college, and I was wondering if you ever gave Criminal Justice any consideration?"

_One year later…_

She was currently flipping through her textbooks, the ones she had to get for her first semester of classes, fussing over the cost and the weight of them all while cursing her general lack of understanding of anything that was within them. Her little pink lips were pouted and her eyes were watered over a little, but he just laughed. Which only angered her more, causing her to slap his shoulder.

This was the only time he let his guard down and thought about anything other than the job. He had been meeting her here every day now for almost three years, ever since he found out what time she was here and making sure to be there as well. The two of them sat in their usual spot, at the counter, the only difference now was instead of a stool or two between them, they now sat side by side. It had been a subtle change, the stools slowly disappearing between them, but it was something he had noticed as soon as she started sitting closer and closer to him. And how could he not?

No longer in High School, she was freed from her little school uniform. And although he missed the schoolgirl look he had grown so accustomed to seeing her in, he didn't mourn for long, her short skirts and tight pants making up for it in spades.

It was still summer outside so now she wore a loose, flowy skirt that stopped at her thighs and a tight top that covered her breasts and arms but left little to the imagination. She was still just as innocent-looking as ever, even with her hair pulled up on top of her head, showing off her lovely neck.

He was glad she was finally 18 and he could stop feeling like a creep, the thoughts that ran through his head about her. Especially now as she bounced a little on her seat, still skimming through another one of her textbooks. He was well aware of what she was doing, trying to show off, being in college now. As if she was trying to make it even more obvious that she was now legal.

A thought passed through his mind and he was seriously considering acting on it, having wanted to ask her out for years now.

"Hey, Serena…"

She looked up from her book at him, a blush starting to spread over her cheeks, making his heart swell and pound in his chest.

"I was wondering…"

He was cut off, the buzzing in his pants silent within his pocket, but he could feel it just the same up against his thigh. And he knew what it meant without needing to pull it out to look.

"...are you sure it's such a good idea? You spending all that money on college when it is such a waste?"

Her face burned even more, turning to anger. "Darien, you're such a jerk you know that?"

"Yeah I know," He stood from his stool and he swore he saw a look of disappointment on her face, "Well I have to go. Got things to do."

"Oh, you mean you don't have all day to waste picking on innocent girls?"

Leaning in close, he got right in her face, so close it would only take a small tremor from her and their mouths would be pressed together. "You're not as innocent as you want me to believe."

Maybe it was the lack of stools she put between them now or the fact that she was the one thing he truly looked forward to every day, but that singular moment changed their relationship from that point on, from one of shameless teasing to shameless flirting.

Walking into the small Ramen place just below his apartment, he didn't even have to search, finding what he was looking for in an instant. He sat at the back, suit and tie standing out amongst the t-shirts and jeans of the college kids currently eating at this time of day. It was a ratty little place, one that no one knew about and one he frequented a lot, even before making his new 'friend'.

He slid without asking, into the booth across from him, grabbing a menu even though he had it memorized.

"How did last night go?"

Not looking up from the greasy plastic, he smirked, "Good. I got an invitation."

He could feel the shock from the man across from him, "Good… that is good. But that means we won't be meeting like this anymore. You will have to go deep for this to work, Darien."

"I am well aware of that, Riku. But there is a problem. They want me to be an enforcer. I don't know if I can do it, especially to poor, innocent people who just get swept up in this world… people like Tsukino."

"I will take care of it. I have a few things in place already, you will only have to be an enforcer with those who really deserve it."

"And who decides who those people are? You?"

"Me and the Federal Agents who have been doing this for years and have your back."

"Alright, just know I got into this to catch criminals, not become one."

"I know exactly why you are in this, Darien. What about your blonde, does she know why you're in all of this?"

Now the Agent and mentor had his full attention, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't she? What with her father…"

"It is only an added bonus. She knows nothing though and I am going to keep it that way. I'm not going to get her involved."

"So she is now added to your list of reasons?"

"Yes."

He didn't hesitate, something that only made the man smile, "Good. The more you have to work towards, the more determined you will become. But be careful Agent, because it also means you will have more to lose."

_One year later..._

"I don't have long, I have been called back in."

Agent Riku looked over at him from across their usual booth, "Is that normal?"

He shrugged, "It has been lately. The new Boss is very… friendly."

Riku only chuckled, looking back down at his cooling cup of coffee, "Sounds like someone is making friends."

"It probably has more to do with the name you guys made for me. Now everyone in this town knows about The Bruiser."

"Sorry, but if you want to get in deep with the family, you are going to have to be impressive enough for it."

He glanced at his watch, standing quickly, "Is there anything else? I need to get going."

"You still seeing the blonde?"

"You know her name."

"Well?"

"We are… friends. What of it?"

"I thought you should know that we are declaring her father's death an accident… for now."

"Great. More I have to keep from her."

"You made that choice for yourself."

"I knew her long before all this mess…"

"And thanks to both you having 'daddy issues', you were always destined to have this between you."

He stomped out, not wanting to be any later to his other meeting.

_One month later..._

It had been less than an hour since he left Serena at her place, finding it a struggle to keep his mind clear of their lovemaking the night before and focus on the issue at hand. But it was proving difficult, still giddy from the welcomed change in their relationship.

He pulled his car next to the one already parked at the top of the parking deck, airplanes buzzing loudly overhead even inside his enclosed vehicle. Only getting louder as he left his car and switched to the front seat of the other waiting vehicle.

"I thought you wouldn't be contacting me again until I gave the all-clear!"

"Sorry, but this couldn't wait. Your CI contacted me concerned that you might be getting distracted."

"She did, did she. Did she also tell you that right now I am Diamond's go-to man? He is giving me everything we need to take them down. The only thing left is figuring out their money-laundering ring."

"Really? You even have eyes on their smuggling?"

"The idiot is sending me to pick up 'packages' myself. I have seen it all."

"Then we should get you wired…"

"Not yet. I need more on the burlesque first. I know that is how they are exchanging their dirty money. But I need to get an inside look…"

"Does that explain the blonde?"

Anger started to boil to the surface, "You know it is more than that and you know her name."

"Ms. Tsukino, currently employed at _Baresuku_ and since her arrival, the place has gained more and more interest. I don't think that is a coincidence and neither does your CI."

"And you know as well as I do that she doesn't have a choice, just like my CI. It's either there or stripping. Or worse."

"I hear Diamond has taken a shine to her. That could work to your advantage…"

"I will not use her in this. I don't need to anyway. This is going to all be over soon."

"For your sake and hers, I hope so."

She was dizzy, her emotions shifting all over the place as more information was given to her. From last week to the last 24 hours, she had learned so many new things about Darien and now she had learned more, basically flipping all she had learned the week before on its head and causing it to dissolve.

They were laying on his bed on their sides. Darien had turned on the radio on his clock, turning it up on high, telling her everything from his father leaving to joining the FBI, instantly getting thrust into an undercover position within the Diamond family.

Even with the radio on, they still laid as close as possible, her cheek resting on top of his as he whispered his tale in her ear. Her hands had been on his chest, but when he told her of his mother's death, she had wrapped them around his neck and held him tight. He placed kisses on her cheek and neck until she released him again.

His hands rested on her back, gripping her shirt tightly in his fist anytime he mentioned his father, Diamond, or her involvement in the whole thing.

She couldn't help the smile or warmth that spread through her when he told her what their daily meetings meant to him. How he had pushed her away at first, worried about her age, and how he went a week trying to bump into her again. Once he found her again, he made sure to see her every day, even on the day of his mother's funeral.

She had remembered that day, how sullen he had been. But he hadn't said a word about it, just carried on like it was business as usual. She had noticed how he didn't smile as much as he usually did. But she didn't say anything, afraid what it would mean if he knew she noticed those sorts of things.

Her heart stopped when he told her about her father's death, how it was all too convenient since it was her father that got the FBI interested in the first place, coming to them with information that likely got him killed. He released her slightly, only so he could brush and kiss her tears away.

And then he told her how he realized tonight that he loved her, how he had loved her for a long time now. And how he wished he had never pushed her away four years ago so that they could have been together all those years ago instead of only now.

The fact that they made love after that should be surprising to no one. Taking their time and going slow, completely different from earlier that night, both of them enjoying literally being together.

He was drifting off to sleep on her chest and she squirmed her way out from under him, heading for his closet. She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled one of his t-shirts out of his small dresser that sat just inside the small walk-in, barely enough room for her to move in.

Walking back to him, she pulled it on and returned to his side in the bed, his arms wrapping around her instantly and pulling her tight to him.

"We can't keep this up you know."

She looked at the ceiling, not wanting to listen to him, "You have been doing just fine… keeping it up."

"I'm serious, Serena. We have to stop seeing each other like this. At least until this is all over."

"Why? I know everything now, so what harm could it possibly bring at this point?"

"Diamond will be watching you if he isn't already. And he is watching me. Us being together, it could blow the whole thing."

She turned in his arms, facing him, the radio he had put on earlier still blaring away in hopes it would cover their voices to any listening device that might be in his place now. "Then why even start anything with me? Why let us get so close now?"

He pressed his nose and forehead to hers, "You know why."

"I want to hear you say it."

Pulling away, he let out a sigh and looked past her towards the wall. "Because I need you."

"Then don't push me away again! You said doing it the first time was a mistake. Well, it would be just another mistake to do it now!"

"This time is different, it is dangerous for you now."

"I don't care."

"Serena…"

"No, I don't care! I need you too. Even when I thought," she hushed herself, forcing herself to quiet back down to a whisper before continuing, "Even when I thought it was all true, that you were The Bruiser for real."

"I am Serena, I did beat people."

"Yes, but only the ones that were actual criminals!"

"That doesn't make it okay."

"But you did it for a better cause, a greater cause. And that's not the point, the point is that, even when I thought you were someone I had considered worse than Diamond himself, I still needed you. I still loved you and I am still willing to do anything to help you."

He gave her a gentle shake, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "And that is exactly why I can't have you around me anymore. We are both too foolish around one another. Tonight was proof of that, the two of us staring at each other like that in front of Diamond?! He probably already knows something is up between us."

She could feel him slipping away and she was determined to hold onto him, tooth and nail if necessary. "Diamond is an idiot who knows nothing about women. He didn't even notice I was looking at you, he thought I was embarrassed and shy around him."

"You can't possibly know that…"

"Darien, do you REALLY think you are the only man to show me attention all these years? It is how all men are, they only see what they want to see and they all seem to see me as some innocent little girl in need of corruption."

"I'm sorry, is this supposed to be making me feel better? About Diamond or myself having been the one who did, in fact, corrupt you?"

"Besides, you need my help. I can get you the information that you need. Use Diamond's interest in me to get closer…"

"No."

"Darien-"

"NO."

"It is the last piece of the puzzle, the one you need to prove every transaction, every shady deal that has ever been committed. You need that information and I could get it."

"I already have someone on the inside to help me with that. You need to keep your head down and all of you away from Diamond."

She smirked, finding her way in. "Then you need to stop talking about splitting us up. If you do that, then there will be nothing to keep me from trying to speed up your case, just so we can be together again."

He stared at her, his face straight, and she wondered if she had gone too far. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Pushing her onto her back, he placed his head back on her chest, hugging her tight to him. "Now stop talking about Diamond."

She ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her, his arms tightly wrapped around her and his calm breaths in sync with hers. Now the only sound in the room was the radio as it beat away next to them. But neither of them dared to move even to shut it off.

The annoying commercial for turtle wax ended and a familiar song came on, one that she really liked, and without thinking about it, she hummed along to it. Closing her eyes and continuing to run her fingers through his hair. She let the lyrics form on her tongue, joining the singer on the radio, harmonizing with them effortlessly and he squeezed her as the rest of him tensed for a second before relaxing again.

The song ended and his weight shifted, pulling his head from her chest and hair from her grasp, opening her eyes to find his glassy blue ones on hers. He looked sad like he was on the verge of crying, but she just smiled softly back at him.

"Someday, I'll sing only for you."

~*O*~

She was still under him when he woke, the sun filling his room. But its warmth was nothing compared to hers.

He had used her as a pillow all night, making him feel a bit guilty, but she didn't appear to have struggled with it, still blissfully asleep. Voices next to him made him jump, only to realize they had left the radio on all night.

Ever since Diamond's goons paid him a visit last week, he suspected they might be bugging him somehow. Serena wasn't that loud and yet they knew he had a woman there. The problem with that, being bugged, was that even if he found the bug, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. If he removed it, they would know, calling into question why he wouldn't want them listening. Or how he knew what to look for. So all he could do was continue to play along.

Spilling all his secrets to Serena had been risky, but it was a risk he was willing to take. When given the option of her over anything else, he would always choose her.

Which meant, now more than ever, he needed to end this. To bring Diamond and his whole organization down. The cost of failure was too great now.

Before, he had gotten into all of this simply to get to his father. Having the connection of being his son had only helped as Riku said it would. Even from a rival gang, it only fueled their desire to have him on their team. He had a feeling this was what originally got their attention when he was just a street fighter.

But even if in a different gang, information was bound to come his way, whether while he 'worked' for them or after he busted them, giving up information for a deal.

However, now it meant getting Serena out and away from Diamond's clutches, a goal that pushed him harder than before.

Having her back in his bed after a week was far more satisfying than he imagined, having not slept for most of their time apart. Last night was the most sleep he had had since then, seeing it was past noon on his clock radio. Leaning over, he checked his phone, finding the display clear of any missed calls or messages. For once, Diamond was leaving him alone. Not much of a surprise, the guy had been hitting it pretty hard after Serena 'visited'. While Diamond was busy being hungover, Darien was busy still making up for missed time.

Her breathing had changed, from soft snoring to light breaths. She was awake.

Not being able to wait any longer, he pressed his lips to hers, earning a soft moan in response as she finished waking up and returned his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her legs split apart, making room for him in between them.

Releasing her, he waited for her to open her eyes, her bright, beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning."

"Hmmm good morning."

Dipping down, he nosed her skin, taking in her smell. "I've missed waking up next to you."

She giggled in response, "You are not next to me. You are on top of me."

"Yeah, well I missed that too."

She raised her knees while he was poised at her entrance, waiting for her to be fully awake before diving in. "I missed these wake-up calls."

He was kissing her jaw, moving down her neck and couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you awake?"

Reading herself, she grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "Yes."

He plunged into her once she gave him her approval and she arched her back into him at being filled so quickly. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his shirt that she was still wearing and ripped it up over her head, trying to do so without breaking their contact.

Now with her completely naked and the sun in full shine, the hickeys he gave her last night stood out greatly against her pale skin. At the moment, it only turned him on more, but he was sure he was going to regret them later.

They rocked heavily together, him staying deep within her as he moved only a little in and out. She was practically humming in his ear, approving very much of his lovemaking. Just like her singing last night, the act reminded him of just how much she was like a caged bird. And the promise she made to him, of how she would be his and only his for years to come. Maybe forever.

He rocked back a little further, adding a little more friction to the two of them, a little more distance in his thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders in response. He would have marks of his own when they were done.

She cried out, not being able to take it anymore and he picked up the momentum, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. Growing tight and flooding around him, he let go himself, releasing with her.

Her legs and arms were still wrapped tightly around him long after they had finished, keeping him inside of her until he was too soft to stay. He kept his face in her neck, kissing and rubbing her skin with his mouth.

Then she pressed her mouth to his ear, whispering things to him, secret admissions of how he made her feel and how she wanted to make him feel. All the while her hands went up and down his back, flat palms on the way down and nails scratching their way back up. It wasn't long before he was back inside her, fulfilling her wishes of how she wanted him to make her feel.

Their week apart had made the both of them insatiable but he was more than willing to try.

It was late afternoon before other needs outweighed their sexual ones and he left her to retrieve their usual order from the Ramen shop downstairs. He had just reached the place when his phone buzzed, a new message. He cringed until he saw that the message was from Serena.

"**Hurry up"**

He chuckled to himself, quickly typing in his return. "**Hungry?"**

She responded in half a second, "**Starving."**

Given the things she said last night and that morning, he was pretty sure the double meaning was purposeful on her part. It only caused him to pick up his pace in getting their food and getting back to her.

Picking up their order, he sent her a quick text. "**On my way back."**

She hadn't responded by the time he reached the door, but that thought soon got thrown to the back burner when he found the door standing open.

Pushing it in the rest of the way with his foot, his first thought was getting to Serena and nothing else, not even bothering to turn on his cop brain. He froze, finding Diamond sitting alone in his living room.

"Hey there, Bruiser."

When he left only a few minutes ago, Serena was lounging on the couch and he had definitely locked the door. "Diamond, sir, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man chuckled, removing his feet from his coffee table. "I hoped we could have a little chat."

"Alright."

He sat the food down on the small breakfast bar around his kitchen and Diamond seemed to notice the bundle for the first time. "Unless I am interrupting something?"

"No, sir, you are not."

Diamond was looking around and he did as well, looking for clues as to where Serena was, not knowing if Diamond had already found her and hauled her out and was just playing with him or not. "You live like a college student, Bruiser. I kind of expected more from a Shields."

"What can I say, I don't need much."

Diamond chuckled, "Well, it also smells like a college dorm in here. Is that why you have been so glum this week? Lady problems?"

"Something like that."

"Well, by the smell of this place, you either fixed your problem or got a new lady."

"It was all just a misunderstanding."

Diamond hopped up at that, "Good then, you will be open to helping me with my lady problems then."

He glanced down the hall, finding the bedroom door slightly ajar and wondered if Serena was hiding in there as he hoped. "I will try."

Pushing the door shut, he looked closely at the lock, inspecting it for damage. "Oh yes, I let myself in. Or rather Jimmy did. He is quite talented so I assure you, there should be no damage to your door. If there is, I will gladly pay for it…"

"Don't worry about it."

He was sure there was no damage as if they had put in bugs like he suspected, then he would have noticed the first time. How else would they have gotten them in?

Would Serena have heard someone picking a lock and known what it was? Known to hide? He really didn't know but he had a feeling whatever Diamond asked was going to tell him whether or not Serena was still in the apartment or down in Diamond's car. The thought of her being forced out and into a dark car, men holding her tightly against her will, bruising her in the process, had his blood boiling.

"So Darien, what do you think I should do?"

He looked back at Diamond, finding him poking through the bags of food. "About what sir?"

"About Serena? She seemed interested last night, but fighting it due to her ties to this 'someone else' she is seeing."

"Sir?"

"How do you make a woman leave someone else for you?"

"I'm not sure sir, I have never stolen another man's girl before."

"You haven't? I find that hard to believe."

He was never really sure with Diamond, whether the guy was messing with him, or just clueless. "Perhaps you should try being her friend first. Gives you an innocent way into her life."

He had to stop his own gag reflex, basically giving Diamond advice on how to steal his girl made him sick. "Hmm...be her friend first huh? Is that how you got your lady?"

For one of the few times since meeting him, he didn't lie to Diamond, "Yes."

Diamond slapped his hands together, rubbing them for a few seconds like he was rolling out a plan in his hands. "Well, I guess I'd better figure out how to make friends with her then. Good night, Bruiser."

He stared back at him incredulously, "Did you come here alone, Diamond?"

The slick man grinned, "Of course not."

His bedroom door opened wide, the sound of the toilet flushing following the man behind him as he emerged from the dark room, Rufus. "You seriously need to clean your room, Shields."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two of them passed by him and out the door, he watched after them, waiting until the elevator closed behind them before starting his frantic search. Her clothes were missing from his on the floor, she had been smart enough to grab them before hiding. And she was still hidden, meaning she had to be somewhere in the bedroom. If she were in the living room, she would have come out once they left.

He flung open his closet door, finding no one inside. He was pretty sure she wasn't in the bathroom, but he checked anyway, pulling back his shower curtain to find his shower empty inside. Then he hit the floor, pulling back his sheets to look underneath. His breath caught in his throat as two wide and very frightened blue eyes looked back at him. He reached out to her and she took his hand without question, letting him pull her out from underneath. Her clothes were clutched in her hands, still clad in just his shirt, and once he had her out he pulled her onto him. They laid like that on the floor for several minutes, just holding on tightly to one another and not saying a word.

Once his heart started beating regularly, he pulled her back, brushing her hair out of her face. "I thought they found you and took you."

"I thought they were going to. And then I heard Diamond talking and thought they were going to kill you because of me."

Tears had started spilling out down her cheeks and he did his best to brush them away. "I think if anything, this proves that we are both in this too deep."

She sniffled, trying to control herself, "What? Do you mean with Diamond or each other?"

"Both."

Tossing her clothes aside, she grabbed onto him tighter than she had the clothes. "I can't lose you, Darien. Not to your job and not to Diamond and especially not to death."

It felt as if something was painfully jabbing his heart, not enough to break skin, but enough to hurt. "I can't lose you either."

He held her to him until her tears subsided, pulling his fingers through her knotted locks, stopping when one was stubborn and didn't release right away to his finger combing.

When she had fully calmed back down and the fear of moving waned she sat up and looked at him, her face and eyes red and puffy, "Did you get the food?"

* * *

Oh, Serena. All about that food life. LOL! Be back next week with more!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry, this took a bit to post. It was ready to go and all that but Ramadan started Friday and I've been a bit unmotivated as it were. I'll try to go back to once a week postings though!

Thank you guys for the reviews, asking me to update and all that lol! They made me get off my butt (so to speak) and get it done. I hope everyone is still doing well and is safe!

Thank you friends: Darkenedhrt101, SailorMoon489, Knowall7, Nebelflecke, and Master-Ray 5!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She knew they were there, she had started to notice them a couple of weeks ago after she and Darien had made up. They would be around every now and then, usually on her way to class and back home. She knew to look out for them so she didn't call or head towards Darien's when they were around. And Darien had noticed them too. It was putting a serious damper on her love life.

Even though Darien wasn't there, she still went to the coffee shop. It was habit now more than anything and she still liked to visit with Andrew, the big brother she never had. Their time spent outside his apartment went from slight to non-existent after Diamond's little visit and she was pretty sure she was lucky to even still get to go to his apartment. But her visits were also not as frequent as she would like.

"So Diamond has you followed now?"

It was just the four of them in Lita's tiny little apartment, Amy looking out the window at the car she had told them about. "Amy! Stop that!"

Raye sat next to her on the couch with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. "Why I'm sure they know you know they are there."

"Yeah well, I don't want them getting smart and switching up their look or something."

"What does Darien think about all this?"

She had told them everything...well everything except how Darien was a cop and the whole Bruiser thing was just his cover. "He thinks we should lay low. Break up even."

"Maybe he is right."

She didn't answer Raye, not wanting to even acknowledge it. "I think it's romantic."

They all looked over at a gooey-eyed Lita who was hugging a pillow to death while she sat on the floor in front of them. "You would."

Lita just rolled her eyes at Raye, "He is facing death for her."

Her words just made her shiver, "That may be romantic in the movies but trust me, in real life, it is no fun."

A knock came to Lita's door and they all looked at her again. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

Lita shook her head and Raye was the one who went to the door, checking through the peephole before flinging it open. A skinny looking kid held a basket out to Raye and she could see from her spot on the couch the two bottles of champagne that stuck out of it.

"A gift for Miss Serena Tsukino from Mr. Diamond."

She was surprised, such a young kid allowed out this late and in possession of alcohol as well, probably the kind of thing Sammy would be forced to do in her stead. Raye took the basket and shoved the boy back out the door, slamming it in his face.

"Raye! He is just a kid!"

Raye huffed, "Kid my ass, he still looked like he was planning on joining the party, whether we invited him or not."

"You really don't like men do you?"

"Or pimply-faced boys either."

"So, what did you get?"

Lita was excited while she felt like she might throw up, the contents of the basket looking similar to something one might take on a romantic picnic. Amy picked through with caution while Raye picked up one of the bottles of champagne and began twisting the top off. Even with her watching the process the whole time, she still jumped when the pop came from its release. Lita pulled out the glasses that were inside the basket, holding them under the bottle to catch the overflow before it spilled onto her carpet.

"Geez Raye, I would like to get my deposit back thank you!"

Lita and Raye were pouring out glasses of the liquid while Amy was examining a chunk of wrapped cheese. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes didn't leave the cheese, "Looking for punctures."

"Punctures?"

"Yes, like where a needle would have been."

She glanced back at Lita and Raye who were frozen, their half-empty glasses of Champagne pressed to their lips. "You think Diamond might have done something to the food?"

Amy shrugged, setting down the cheese, satisfied with her inspection and moving on to the chocolates. "Maybe."

Raye had spit a large portion of her drink back into the glass. "You think you could have said something before now?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at the two girls who were trying not to freak out. "He wouldn't have messed with the Champagne, it would have ruined the seal and gone bad. Does it taste bad to you?"

Lita's eyes danced around the room, "No...yes...no, I don't think so. Does it taste bad to you Raye?"

Raye had already calmed down, finding Lita annoying now. "It tastes fine Lita, calm the fuck down."

The four of them finished a bottle together, her taking part in the form of one glass, the sweet bubbles tickling her all the way to her belly. The wind picked up and a few drops of rain began to hit Lita's window hard. The promise of a downpour not far behind.

"I should probably go." The three of them chorused their concerns, not wanting her to leave them. "Don't worry I have my protection detail outside, I'll be fine."

They all hugged their goodbyes and as soon as she made it out into the street, it started to pour. The rainy season wasn't due for another few weeks, this was just the tip of the iceberg. She glanced across the street, finding the car that they liked to follow her in, in an instant, but even she was having trouble seeing them through the heavy rain. Which gave her an idea.

Even with weaving through alleyways and taking back streets, she still made it to Darien's with little trouble. She had been completely soaked the moment she stepped out from Lita's awning, but now her clothes hung heavy with water against her skin, becoming transparent. She dared not get caught by anyone but Darien looking like this. Before making the last dash to Darien's apartment building, she glanced around making sure she had completely lost her shadows. Feeling satisfied, she sprinted the last stretch, bouncing on her heels as she waited for the elevator to arrive. She really hoped Darien would find this a happy surprise and not be too mad at her.

~*O*~

The rain had slowed a bit, becoming more like a gentle and steady rainfall instead of the kind of rain that had you wanting to build an Ark.

He had managed to get a few photos of all those involved in his last 'package' pick up. The truck, the unloading of the truck, the dividing of the contents, and then dividing it even more amongst the street hustlers. All the photos were spread out over his coffee table, the only good thing about seeing less of Serena was being able to focus more on his case. Diamond's little protective detail on her was making it difficult to see her much at all and although it was driving him insane, it pushed him a bit harder to get all of this behind them.

All the photos had already been sent to Riku, he was just looking them over to see if he missed anything. He looked over the faces, most of which he recognized. It was then that he noticed the small blonde boy, one of the lower street dealers in one of his photos. Guess now he knew why that kid was at Diamond's a few months ago.

A knock came to his door and he pulled the hidden drawer in his coffee table open, sweeping the photos inside and closing it again. Grabbing his pistol off the table next to his couch, keeping it close by ever since Diamond's little drop-in, he made his way to the door, tension rolling off of him as he got closer.

Taking a quick glance through the peephole, his breath caught in his throat, setting the gun back down and flinging the door open wide.

"Sere.."

Pulling her inside without a second thought, he held her tightly to him, shutting and locking the door behind her. It had been far too long since he had held her to him, the feeling of her body up against his was euphoric. The shock of seeing her, he almost slipped and said her name instead of her 'nickname' he had given her. The one they were to use especially inside his apartment.

But she was starting to shiver, even in the warmth he was providing her.

Guiding her away and to the shower, he took her wet clothes and left, leaving her to warm up in the hot water. After stuffing her clothes into his washing machine, he went to the kitchen, making them both some coffee.

Gurgling sounds mixed with water that beat against the dividing wall between the kitchen and the bathroom and he went back to his photos, needing a distraction from Serena's little naked body being so close.

Or the fact that it had been a while since they had been alone like this.

Distraction, he needed a distraction. Going back over to the small coffee table, he pulled the photos back out and splayed them out, looking over them for the hundredth time. There was something here he was missing, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. His eyes went back to the boy, the one he had seen that day. For some reason, he kept coming back to his picture.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he dared not to look up, knowing if he saw her in nothing but one of his towels, he would lose it. But his hearing centered on her. Listening to the soft pads of her feet as they came towards the living room, stopping for a moment, and then slowly went back towards his room. He heard the door to his room squeak open and he knew it was safe to look up, finding himself alone. Releasing the breath he had been holding in hopes of controlling himself, he looked back down at his task.

What was it about this kid that bugged him so much? Was it his age? The kid was young, the youngest in all of his shots, or that he had seen around. But it wasn't uncommon for gangs to use young, fresh-faced kids to run their drugs around. Was it simply because he was so close now? It was the first time he had actually seen a kid involved in something like this.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear Serena come back into the room. Suddenly, he was shoved back on the couch while she sat down on his lap. Wearing one of his t-shirts, her wet hair had dripped all over her shoulders and down her chest and back. Which was how he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. This wasn't really a surprise, hers was in the wash and he didn't exactly have spares lying around.

But it was still making things….hard.

"Hi."

Her blue orbs danced back and forth over his as she sat still on his lap. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head, starting to wonder if she had been drinking. "I _was _working…"

"Oh? You want me to leave then?"

A thick pout was on her lips but she still moved to get off of him. "Where are you going?"

His hands had a will of their own, grabbing her thighs and holding her down. "I was going to let you get back to work!"

She tried to get up again but he held her tight. "What makes you think I will be able to get any work done with you here?"

Relaxing, she slumped against him, barely holding herself off of him only so she could look him in the face. "Didn't seem to have a problem with it a few moments ago. I thought you were going to join me in the shower…. I waited…"

A chuckle released from deep down in his chest, his first laugh in weeks since Diamond started having her followed. "I'm sorry about that."

"You are going to have to make it up to me now." Her face was inches from his while the hand that didn't hold her head up drew circles into his chest.

"And just how do you suppose I do that?"

She shrugged, her eyes watching her hand as she continued to draw her shapes. She stopped it suddenly, bringing her hand to grab onto his neck as she pulled herself the rest of the way to his mouth. The groan that left him was completely involuntary, he no longer controlled any of his mental faculties. Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, she grazed it with her teeth, causing yet another groan to come from him.

Both her hands rested on his shoulders and she pushed back, breaking the contact between their lips. "Aw, poor baby, you are so tense!"

He wasn't sure if she was talking about the tension in his shoulders or the tension that was currently in between her thighs. Either way, she was right, he was feeling very high strung at the moment. Even before she showed up but more so now for many reasons.

Little hands went under his shirt, pulling it up and off of him while he sat mostly in a trance. But then she stood, standing before him, giving him a full view of her in his shirt. So lost in the sight of her, he wasn't even sure how long she had been trying to push him down until she started to giggle.

"Lay down Darien!"

Coming out of his stupor, he let her lead him around to lie on his stomach. She sat on him again, straddling him with most of her weight on his ass and her bare thighs on his waist. It put painful pressure on his erection, but she made up for it soon enough, her fingers pressing into his muscles. Kneading his flesh, she dug into his most tender spots and worked away the stiffness in each one.

Moments passed, how long he wasn't sure. At some point, her weight disappeared, causing him to flip over to find her. She stood over him, a smirk on her face, but then leaned over to tug on his pants. The elastic waist of his sweat pants made it easy for her to pull them and his briefs down with little effort. Now at his lower thighs, he laid naked from his legs up.

She sat back on top of him, only then did it occur to him that the only thing she had on was his shirt. Again, extra pairs of lady's underwear did not exist in his apartment.

Laying down on him, her mouth found his again, sweet gentle caresses to his lips, cheeks, chin, and throat. All the while she rubbed herself against him, her folds wrapping around him almost as well as her walls did….almost.

Then she sat her entrance on top of his tip, making him feel as though any moment he might explode. But he was trying his best to just enjoy the ride.

After rocking back and forth a few times on his tip, she sat down, impaling herself on him and sheaving him completely inside her. He hissed, grabbing her hips hard, while she giggled at him. Then, she hopped up and down on him a few times, pulling him all the way out only to ram down on him again and again. They both bounced on top of his couch, her hips popping off of his while his popped off the couch to meet her.

Then she stopped, her breathing labored as she leaned over and placed hot kisses all over his chest. They both took the time to catch their breath. It wasn't long until she started bouncing on him again, this time switching to rocking him deep inside her when she needed a break. He was getting close, but he had yet to see her beautiful body underneath his shirt.

She gasped as he sat up, grabbing the hem of his shirt and ripping it off over her head. Taking a moment, he ravaged her mouth, chin, neck, and angled them both so he could take her breasts in his mouth. Squealing came from her when he nipped at the sensitive flesh, leaving a couple of love bites on the tops of her breasts.

Her hands found his shoulders after he finished placing his third hickey, pushing him harshly back to the couch before taking off again. This time, he got to watch her body as she jumped gloriously on top of him. He couldn't stop himself from taking handfuls of her breasts, reveling in the feeling of them as they bounced in his palms.

Then she stopped again, her breath ragged as her chest rose and fell from all the effort. More than anything, she was trying to please him, and that made him swell all the more.

She was shivering, being so close to her orgasm, the pleasure was causing her to shake with every rock on his cock beneath her. Lifting up his hips, he pushed deeper into her and she quaked, coming hard. But then she froze, unable to move from the sheer force of her orgasm. So he grabbed her hips, pressing her hard against him. He lifted his hips as he pulled her upwards, simultaneously thrusting into her and helping her meet them. Her head fell backward as her whole body shook as she came.

Going limp, she fell back down, her chest on his. "Darien...you were supposed to come too."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "But I like watching you come."

Still hard and inside her, he waited for her to recover before rolling them off the couch, making sure to land with him on the bottom. A startled gasp escaped her and he quickly pushed the coffee table out of the way with a sloppy shove, a few of the photos falling to the floor in the process. Then he flipped them over again, putting himself on top so he could thrust into her.

She moaned loudly in response, grabbing onto his shoulders hard. He lost himself in her, focusing only on the overwhelming sensation of her walls rubbing against him as he pulled in and out. The only things he was conscious of were her appreciative and loud moans, her lifting her leg up for him to take hold of, and how much deeper he was able to go after that.

He was close. That was before her entire body tensed, especially around his cock, as she came again. Holding her tight, he buried his face in her neck and his throbbing erection as far as he could inside her as he came. Only vaguely aware of the sounds coming from his mouth, but knowing they were a bit louder than his usual.

They both laid on his living room floor, panting and holding on tight to one another. "God damnit Rena, you are going to be the death of me."

He could feel her stiffen under him, pushing him back off of her slightly so she could see his face. "Don't say things like that."

"It's just an expression…"

"I don't care!"

He collapsed back on top of her, cradling her in his arms. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Shifting in his hold, she snuggled in, her face in his neck while her hands rested on his chest. "I know you are just 'handling me' but I will let it go for now."

He was afraid to ask exactly what that meant. Or when exactly it would come back to bite him in the ass.

Her breathing changed, softening and slowing. She was already asleep. The rain was pounding on his windows again. Her warmth, being safe in his arms, and the lullaby provided by nature itself had him drifting off right after her.

He was a bit disoriented when he woke up, Serena was still in his arms but they were now on the couch. At some point in the night, he must have gotten up and moved them to it.

The sun wasn't up yet, the gray dull light was barely making its way through his living room windows. Serena was still fast asleep, snoring. His arm was pinned under her, there was no escape.

"Rena…."

"...zzzz…."

He chuckled, causing her to stir slightly, but not enough. "Rena, wake up!"

"Hmmmmm?...No!"

She dug in deeper to his chest, her nose squished against him in a manner he was certain was not comfortable. "Rena…..Reeennnnaaaa…."

He poked her cheek and she pulled away, rolling over and somehow managing to stay up on the couch. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with her abilities to stay asleep.

"I have to go to work and you need to get home. Your entourage has probably been looking for you all night."

"...fuck them…"

"Such language!" He was laughing, while she was not amused. Leaning over to her ear, he began to whisper. "You could at least give me my arm back."

Little hands grabbed on tight to his wrist. "Nope, it's mine and so are you."

He slid his free hand around her waist, enjoying the feel of her tight, smooth flesh under his palm. "I think it might look a little suspicious if we both happened to play hooky on the same day, don't you think? Besides, any minute now your guards could very well come crashing through my door. You really want them to find us like this?"

In a quick movement, he had his arm out from under her and her on her back under him. Her eyes were wide open now in shock, her mouth wide as if to scream but nothing came out. He got as comfortable as possible, laying on top of her without putting too much of his weight on her while she stared back up at him, her shocked expression swiftly changing to one of mischief, no doubt matching his own.

Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he should let her go. That both of them should get up and get as far away from one another as possible. Her being here, in his apartment, was very dangerous. Borderline sadistic and masochistic. But it was deep down, buried inside him at the moment. It was impossible to focus on anything besides her beautiful smile when she was around.

Her legs wound their way around his while her hands clasped his lower cheeks, squeezing them in appreciation. "I love it when you wake me up like this."

Staring into her eyes, all he saw was big cerulean pools filled with happiness and light. "And I love you."

It had been a while since he had told her but he felt it nonetheless, and she already knew this. It didn't stop her from practically jumping up to claim his lips.

He meant to get up, get dressed, and get her home before he headed to work. He really did. But their time together was disjointed and not nearly as frequent as it should be. So instead, he made love to her on the couch.

This time, they really did get up. Pulling her clothes from the dryer, he handed them off to her to change out of his shirt while he got ready for work. It was almost like they lived together, a sweet and comfortable rhythm to their movements with and around one another. She used his toothbrush and he found he could care less. There had been a few times in the past when an "overnight" guest asked to use his toothbrush. He could still remember the disgust he felt at the thought. But Serena didn't ask, he offered.

Making a quick pot of coffee, he left Serena to the living room to wait for him. "What's this?"

He glanced over at her, finding her picking up the pictures they had scattered the night before. "Those are some shots of a tattoo a friend of mine got."

However, "Tattoo" meant job and "friend" meant Diamond. She was looking right at the pictures, she would figure out what they were on her own without another word from him.

He had turned back to his coffee when he heard her gasp, his neck popping as he turned back to her hastily. She was still at the photos, one clasped in her hand tightly. "What's wrong?"

She wouldn't look at him for some reason, staring off towards his dead plant in the corner. "I uh...I really like this one. Do you have copies?"

"You know the answer to that." He hadn't taken his eyes off of her and she knew it.

He watched as she slid the photo she held into her pocket before swiveling to face him. The smile on her face was fake as she bounced towards him. He opened his mouth to say as much when her arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped up on her tiptoes to kiss him hard. Confused to the point of freezing, the only thing that he was able to move was his mouth against hers, more like muscle memory than actual control.

She pulled away and he searched her face, looking for answers. Removing her arms from him, she grabbed his face, holding onto him tightly. Smiling again, this time real and sweet, she looked more sad than happy at the moment.

"I love you, so very much Darien."

He stumbled for a second, so confused he struggled to form words. "I know…"

Releasing him so quickly, he almost fell backward, she gave a wave and a call before disappearing out his door.

~*O*~

By the time she was halfway home, her shadows had caught back up to her, leaving her no doubt that they had searched for her all night and had no clue where she had been. She could care less. Serves them right. More than anything, she hoped that when they were reporting back to Diamond, and that they included the fact that she still wore the same clothes as the night before. She was more than happy to rub that in his face.

However, she didn't have time to dwell on that at the moment. No, right now she had to get home, fast!

Racing up the small stoop to her front door, she unlocked and entered her door with surprising speed and grace. Then she bypassed her mother who was working on breakfast in the kitchen. One glance at one another and mom knew something was wrong.

"Serena? What is it?"

But she didn't stop, just rolled on past and up the stairs, knowing her mother was going to follow anyway.

Coming to his door, she didn't bother to knock, flinging it open and letting it bang against the wall. Sammy flinched under his sheets but didn't stir any more than that.

Stomping over, she fisted his sheets in her hand and ripped them away harshly. "Get up!"

He curled up into a fetal position and turned his back to her, groaning.

Her mother stood behind her at the door. "Serena, what the hell is going on!"

She grabbed his shoulder and tugged him back, forcing him to lay on his back. His eyes looked up at her, a grimace on his face till she smacked the photo she took from Darien's place onto his chest hard.

"What's going on is Sammy is off selling drugs!"

Her mother gasped loudly, proving her innocence in the matter. It soothed her a little, knowing mom hadn't let Sammy do this. Sammy however, looked a bit unphased, glaring back at her.

"I had to do something. You are gone all the time now thanks to that job of yours. I know you are doing more than just dancing Sere. What is it huh? Are they making you sleep with people? Cause it sure looks that way!"

She started smacking him wherever she could reach him. "I am not a whore SAMMY! I have been doing everything I can to save this family, to keep you from harm's way. And what do you do? You go and give yourself over like….like…...like a whore!" She stopped, suddenly feeling so tired and beaten, slumping down on the edge of his bed. "All my hard work….my sacrifices...for nothing…"

Tears streamed down her face and her mother fell to the floor before her, holding her tight. "Serena…"

Not pushing her away, she grabbed on to her mother, loosely holding onto her. "It's okay...I'm okay…."

Sammy sat upon his bed, watching the two of them. She looked over at him once mother and daughter released one another. "You are not going back. Do you hear me? Mom will lock you in this room if she has to but you are to go nowhere near this or anything with the Diamond family again understand?"

His head started shaking halfway through her speech, somehow waiting till she finished before speaking. "I have to go back. They own me, same as you."

She stood, her mother standing with her while the two of them looked down at him. "I will take care of it."

"But...Sere…"

"I SAID, I will take care of it!"

She looked back at her mother, finding thick tears that were ready to fall. But she couldn't see them, not now not ever. At least not till she finished what she now had to do.

Pushing past her mother and Sammy's calls, she left them both and hid inside her room. Only once inside, with the door locked behind her firmly, did she let her tears fall again.

* * *

Damnit Sammy! Got to go and ruin everything (sigh). Oh geez, what's Serena gonna do to save baby bro?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This update is a little short but it's ten pages according to google and that's what I'm striving to keep my chapters at! Thank you all for the love sent my way, things are about to get rocky for our couple...again LOL! I thrive on the drama I guess.

Thank you so much to my betas and friends! You know who you are. And if anyone is confused, go back and look at my ANs from previous chapters because it's the same people lol.

Feel free to find and follow me on Tumblr as well as my betas as they all write and write WELL! I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to have them tell me they like what I write because they are masters of the craft!

Fairy Tale Challenge sign up is still open, until the end of the month. So if you want to write one or already wrote one, join us! Fridays are sacrifice day so bring a chicken.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena's actions before she left that morning had yet to leave his mind. Something was wrong. He had already made plans to go and find out just what was going on as soon as he was free from Diamond. But he still had far too many hours to go until that time.

They were set to leave, planning on taking a little 'outing' as Diamond put it. That usually meant some menial meeting with a business or 'client'. But Diamond had yet to show any talents as a businessman, only getting his way by force in most cases.

Diamond stood, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair when his desk phone rang. His secretary who sat all the way at the front of the building. She was the person who decided who would see Diamond and when. A slight woman, who still managed to scare the shit out of most people, did not even need a bodyguard next to her to aid her in any overzealous visitors.

Even Diamond was careful with his tone when speaking to her, his irritation clear on his face, but missing in his voice. "Yes, Ms. Beryl?"

The room was silent, the rest of Diamond's crew sitting on a trigger to head out and begin their work. Only he was happy with the delay.

"I am leaving now Ms. Beryl, I don't have time for…." he watched carefully as Diamond's face began to change, irritation melting away to a sneer. "Oh is that so? Well, send her back then."

Diamond dropped the phone to its cradle and threw his jacket over the back of his chair, the fabric fluttering from his haste. "Well boys, better settle back in. No telling how long this will take," Diamond's eyes landed on him, a smirk clear on his face, "And I hope it will take quite a while."

He returned to his spot next to Diamond's desk, counting down the seconds he knew it would take for someone to travel from the front all the way back to the office he stood in. He, along with everyone including Diamond, had their eyes trained on the door. He found himself very curious, for Diamond to interrupt his schedule so suddenly, it had to be someone really important or special.

The doors opened, a few goons surrounding the 'guest' and he wondered if he was about to meet someone key to his investigation. Would this person be the last piece of the puzzle? Ending this and his charade so he could finally be with Serena in peace?

His heart raced at the idea, trying hard to keep himself from peering around the large men to get a peek, telling himself to be patient.

But as soon as they parted, revealing the guest, his heart dropped into his toes.

She was nervous. Trying as hard as she could to not look at him. He probably should have been doing the same. But his confusion, fear, and anger confounded him into acting stupid.

"Serena, what a pleasant surprise! And what brings you here to me today?"

Serena kept all her attention on Diamond. "I think you know very well what I am doing here."

Her voice was firm but barely containing her anger. Just what the hell had Diamond done that she couldn't talk to him about?

Diamond chuckled, walking around to sit at his desk while simultaneously offering a seat to her. "I suppose this has something to do with your brother?"

Serena sat down and he felt as if he was going to be sick. The boy, Diamond's strange and cocky behavior, the photo, Serena's reaction that morning. It was all clicking together now in painful, nauseating pieces.

"I want you to fire him."

Everyone in the room was completely still, watching the scene, while he fought back the urge to act. What he was going to do, he wasn't sure yet.

"I don't fire people Serena…"

"I want you to release him from his 'duties' to you. I am the one working off my family's debt, not him."

"He seemed to have a different idea about that. Came to me personally and demanded to be taken seriously. Sammy assured me he was the head of the household and should be responsible for it."

"He is 14!"

"All the better. It is good to take responsibility for one's family so young."

Serena jumped up, leaning over the desk and yelling. "The only reason he has to take responsibility in the first place is because you killed our father!"

A few of Diamond's men moved as did he. But they moved to protect Diamond while he moved to protect her. His heart was racing as it was, his fear burning up his throat as just how far Serena was going to push things. He wasn't completely sure that Diamond wouldn't hurt Serena. Or rather that he wouldn't try because there was no way in hell he was going to let him or any of the others in the room lay a finger on her.

With a tip of his head, everyone backed down save for Serena, who still stood over him, glaring. "I am more than willing to accept another deal if you are willing to put one on the table?"

Slowly, she sat back down, clearly expecting this. "I will open at the club."

"And your 'raise'?"

"I will….exchange it, for Sammy."

She had just gotten him to knock off a large portion of their family's debt and here she was using it to buy back her brother. Diamond knew exactly what he had been doing the whole time. Darien had not been giving the man enough credit, he had Serena in the palm of his hand.

"Alright. Then you will be the opening act, your debt will remain the same, and your brother will be free to quit if he so chooses."

Diamond sneered as Serena shook her head. "No, I need him free and left completely alone. I don't want you telling him he can leave, only to keep him there with the promise of lessening our debt. He is to be left alone."

Sitting up, Diamond rested his face on his palms, leaning onto his desk. Heat swelled in his brain, Diamond looking too close and too much at his girl.

"Alright then, I will agree to leave him alone…..if you date me."

Serena's mouth opened, her voice catching in her throat while his fist clenched so hard, had there been coal inside it would now be a diamond. "I...I can't…"

Diamond sat back, his eyes never leaving her and Darien watched on, never feeling more helpless in his life. "Then, I'm afraid I can't leave your brother alone. He is awfully good at his job after all. You know what, on second thought, I'll even let you keep your original deal. You open the club, and I will take off a quarter of your debt. But if you want me to leave dear baby brother alone, you'll have to agree to date me."

For the first time since she arrived, her eyes flashed to his and then back to Diamond. He wondered if anyone caught it for what it was, instead of a frightened girl looking at one of the few she knew in the room.

"I….I don't know…"

Diamond chuckled again, "Don't worry Serena, I promise I am a good guy. You will enjoy being with me as much as I will you." Diamond was leaning back in his chair now and it took all Darien had not to knock it so he fell hard to the floor. "Oh, and no more slipping away from your detail either. I don't share."

He glanced around the room now but no one was looking at him at all. Diamond knew she hadn't slept at home and that she had been with someone, but he didn't know she had been with him.

Serena was still, staring at Diamond as if waiting for him to declare it all as a joke. "So what? I go on a date with you and you leave my family alone?"

Diamond shook his head, "Not 'a' date. You will date me, exclusively."

He swallowed hard, sure the whole room heard it. But he didn't dare take his eyes from her to look and see who had. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Well...never say never…"

Fear flashed across her face and she glanced at him again. She was afraid for him, afraid of what he was going to do. And to be honest, so was he. A fire was burning through his entire body to the point of pain as he held himself back. Thoughts of Diamond touching her began to fill his mind and he was sure he was going to crack. Either by slamming Diamond's smug face into his desk until it was a smudge on it or go insane with his inability to stop the train wreck before him.

Serena straightened, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will never sleep with you, Diamond…"

"Please, call me Neil."

Serena faltered, a loud laugh spilling from her lips as she lost her ability or care to contain herself. "Your name….is Neil Diamond?!"

She was dangerously close to rolling on the floor while the rest of the room was tight with tension. Her mouth was bound to get her into trouble someday, and it looked like today was it. All eyes were on Serena, save for Darien's as he watched Diamond silently seeth at his girl. Warning bells were ringing in his mind and a desire to get Serena out and far away intensified tenfold.

Then Diamond's anger evaporated, one of the traits that really bugged Darien. It was as if emotions were a switch, something of his that Diamond easily manipulated to suit him. "I really like your guts, Serena. You are the first person to be honest with me."

He was eerily calm and the rest of the goons relaxed. Mostly.

"So you want me to date you?"

"Yes."

His heart began to race, not liking where this conversation was going. "Then you will need to release more than just my brother from your servitude. I am worth more."

Darien knew it was true, she was worth a thousand. A million. But he feared just who she would ask for in return.

"Who did you have in mind?"

She paused, her eyes almost looking over at him again, but instead she pushed them back to Diamond. "I want you to release Raye, Lita, and Amy."

Diamond let out a 'hmph', "That is too much. Amy is a willing participant, one that we are still paying by the way. And Raye….well her family owes too much…"

"Then Lita! The debt isn't even hers, it is her ex-husband's!"

Diamond sat back, his eyes trained on her as he thought it over. Then his lips pulled up into a sneer. "Fine. Lita is hereby resolved of her debts. If you agree to see me...romantically."

"And my brother!"

He dropped his smile for a second, hoping she had forgotten or something equally ridiculous. "And your brother."

"Write it up. Right now. I want it in writing or I will call the cops on you if I so much as see one of your men around me!"

Diamond laughed at that, even though it was hollow. Knowing the cops would do nothing if she called but not liking that she even suggested it. "Fine."

He watched on in horror as a contract was created and signed. One that freed Sammy and Lita but chained Serena forever to Diamond. It was almost like a marriage but more like a death certificate. One made up for him.

She gave it all up so easily. Her life, him. Sure it was for her brother and her friend, but she didn't even struggle to let him go.

He felt hollow. All the emotions that ran through him in the last hour created a cavity that now sat empty.

Serena dropped the pen heavily back to the desk, the sound of it echoing loudly in his brain while the rest of him was numb. Words sounded as if they were being said through water, bubbling up to the surface to reach his ears. Before he knew it, he was escorting Serena out of the warehouse. Guess Diamond saw him as no threat and since Serena had just signed an agreement to be his….

They were several feet from the office and not a soul was in sight. The only sound was their footsteps on the cement floor. Even with all he wanted to say, he couldn't make one thought stick long enough to make it out of his mouth.

"Are you going to say anything?"

He found it agonizing to even look at her. "What would you like me to say?"

"Anything! Something! Please, Darien."

He had been maintaining his eyesight and his momentum forward as much as possible. Until he could take it no more, turning fully to face her and stopping all movement to the exit. "How about, you should have come to me. Told me about your brother?!"

"What could you have done? Besides, probably get yourself killed?!"

He started pacing, not knowing what else to do with himself. "You could have at least told me your plan so I wasn't completely blindsided in there!"

She shook her head, looking towards the ground. "You would have just tried to stop me."

"No." A look of disbelief and agitation was added to her frown. "No, I would have stopped you, not just tried."

Her hands flew above her head in anger. "See! I couldn't tell you! Not if I wanted to save Sammy!"

"Well, I hope you're happy. Because you traded one prison for another. And in this one, I can't be with you!"

He turned away, unable to look at her any longer. Her hands touched his arm and as much as he wanted to feel her, he pulled away.

"Darien…"

She grabbed him again, this time trying to turn him around but he pulled from her grip. "I can't do this Serena. What did you expect? Me to just be okay with all of this?"

"I had hoped you'd understand."

Her voice was shaking and he lost all the will he had left in him. Turning on his heel, he grabbed her up, pressing her harshly against the wall. She let out a gasp, but in no way tried to stop him or fight him off.

"Understand what? That I'm going to have to give you up? And not only that but watch you with him? Watching him touch you and kiss you?"

She shivered in what he assumed was disgust and tears began to fall unchecked down her cheeks. "I had no choice…"

"You had plenty of choices. But you chose the one that ended all we worked for. What happened to not pushing one another away huh? To sticking together?"

She bowed her head, sobs being her only response. He took a step back, releasing his hold on her. Physically, he wasn't sure how to do it mentally or emotionally. Stepping back further, he intended to leave her there, but she had no such plans. Springing off the wall, she jumped on him, getting her arms and legs around him and her mouth firmly planted to his.

He pushed on her middle, trying to get her to detach from him, but she hung tight. Soon his resolve slipped away, her mouth sucking it and swallowing it for him. He pressed her hard against the wall again and she wriggled under him. They were being stupid, so very stupid. He still couldn't let her go, even with all his warning bells going off and him repeating his mantra over and over again 'this is stupid'. Nothing could make her let go and nothing would tear her from him.

The hollow feeling in his body began to fill again, her overflowing him again with raw emotions. Each one still tender to the touch. Once full, he was able to gain his senses, not feeling as though he _needed _this as he had moments ago.

He almost needed a crowbar, but he got his lips free from hers. "Stop...stop."

She stayed attached to him, with her legs, arms, and mouth as her lips moved from his mouth to going down his skin. He tried to pull her off again, grabbing her under her arms, but his little octopus still wouldn't let go.

"Serena, you have to stop. Now. If anyone sees us, my cover will be blown and your brother will be back on the table."

She froze, slowly releasing him and slipping down his waist back to the floor. They both took a few steps back from one another, needing distance from the heat they had created in each other. "So, what does this mean? For you and me?"

She spoke to the floor, as if afraid to look at him while she asked. When he remained silent, she slowly raised her eyes to him. "It means….we are over."

oOo

Her mother and brother knew to leave well enough alone, letting her wallow in her room undisturbed. As hard as she tried to get herself to understand that Darien was doing this, breaking up with her, to keep her safe she just couldn't stop crying. And she hated herself even more for it. She hated feeling this weak.

Now she at least calmed her crying to fits instead of constant, her sobs coming in spells when she let her guard down and thought about Darien. As long as she didn't think about him, she was fine….mostly.

Never had she felt more chained up in her life, restricted to her home and work. And wherever she went her shadows followed. And now, just as Darien had predicted, she was the show. At least Lita was free but now she stayed and got her full wage.

"Why did I go through the trouble of getting you out of here if you were just going to stay?"

Lita frowned back at her. "One, I don't have another job. Two, I can't just leave you guys behind!"

"Yes, you can! Go, get a different job and get a real-life!"

Raye was practically trying to shove Lita out the door, but Lita had height over her. After a few unsuccessful shoves, the pyro gave up and returned to her makeup.

"Serena! Let's go!"

This time, they all gave their manager the finger, to which he grimaced and disappeared. "Serena, are you sure you are okay?"

She shook her head, not looking at either of them. "Nothing a few shots won't cure. Besides, what's better than a broken heart on the stage?"

oOo

"Bruiser, what's the matter with you? You're lady leave you again?"

He was going to bring Diamond inside a body bag. That much he was sure. "Something like that."

"Well look alive man!"

He and about five other guys followed Diamond out to his car, only he was allowed to sit next to the man. Even without a word, he knew exactly where they were heading. He felt like he was going to throw up when they pulled into the club. He hadn't seen or spoken to Serena in two weeks, not that she hadn't tried and it killed him to ignore her calls and texts. But he knew that if he so much as heard her voice, he would lose it and meet her somewhere, tail on her be damned. It was far too big a risk.

And now, he was going to have to sit next to the man who tore them apart and watch him salivate over his caged bird. It was probably the first time he ever openly drank in front of Diamond, a snide comment coming from him that he ignored. He had to focus so he didn't say or do something that would get Serena killed.

It wasn't long after they arrived, Darien was two drinks in when the lights changed. The crowd grew silent and excitement was brimming over them. All while he felt more like he was in a grave.

Serena was now the opening act, which meant he was dead from the very start. A little, tight, silver outfit, looking like a corset with barely a skirt and covered in glittery things, she made it even more impossible to look away from her. He was also sure her breasts were going to pop up at any moment now.

"I picked out that outfit for her."

Diamond was leaning in, whispering to him the sick prick. Of course, Serena didn't pick that outfit out, she wouldn't want to feel so nude. Unless with him...alone….in his bedroom. He couldn't have these thoughts, not now.

Instead of focusing on the delicate moments she made or the intoxicating sound of her voice, he tried focusing on the song. The lyrics and trying to follow and understand the song as a means of distraction. But that didn't work once he realized all the songs she sang were about heartbreak. The first number, she sang about never giving up, not letting go until the stars burned out, she would wait for him. One lyric stuck out to him the most, "There is no end to my love, and it is unconditional", there was no doubt in him that it was true.

There wasn't a whole lot of singing to it, leaving for a rather large and elaborate dance number. Serena had gone all out for the opening number or was made to.

His palms were starting to sweat, every time the song broke to a solo, Serena stopping to belt out, she looked towards him. Glancing back at Diamond, it was clear that he neither followed the lyrics nor realized Serena was looking anywhere but at him. The sick grin on Diamond's face was almost enough to make him break, having to look away back at the stage, trying not to see any of it.

The second song talked about how she missed him, how she hates the distance, and how she only wants to be with him. How he haunts her, even though he was sure she was haunting him. The line that worried him the most though was when she said she got more depressed and wanted to call him….and that she would _work_ for him.

Her third solo number was actually a duet, the pianist singing half the song with her. He wondered if that count or she would have to do yet another song. She didn't dance either, which he thought was a godsend until he made the mistake of listening to the lyrics again, this time she asked for him to show her where his love lied.

Somehow, she had managed to find upbeat and sexy songs about her heartache. He needed to find a way to get out of these nightly performances...or he was not going to make it.

* * *

Oh? Was that not enough? Do you want more? Well, you know how to get it, don't you?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys, I was on a bit of a hiatus for a minute there. But I'm back and we'll see how things go to see if I stay. Long story folks. Anyway, here's an update. It's Serena's date with Diamond (gags). A necessary evil guys. Let me know what you all think!

Thank you betas for looking this over for me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

If Darien wouldn't answer her calls or texts, she would just tell him every night all she wanted him to hear. She knew he was there because Diamond was there. If he was determined to force them apart then she would force him to suffer with her. She didn't give a damn if Diamond was satisfied or not.

The girls walked ahead of her all while she was trying to maintain herself. When they all came to a halt, a figure leaning against the wall just ahead of them, her heart stopped. Her songs had worked, Darien had given in and was going to whisk her away and make it up to her all night long.

But then the girls cleared out of the way, her heart falling to the dirty pavement and shattering as Diamond stood in Darien's usual spot.

The girls walked slowly with her but kept walking once they caught up to him, leaving her alone with him. The others hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone with him, but didn't have a choice. Except for Lita, who looped an arm through hers and refused to leave. Diamond smirked at the two of them, eyeing both of them up.

"A threesome huh? How thoughtful of you Serena dear."

Her stomach turned, the thought of sleeping with Diamond alone was sickening enough. "What can I help you with Diamond?"

"Well, you can help me by going on a date with me."

"Now?" She knew what kind of dates started this late at night. Hell, she had tons of them with Darien. But she had wanted those as much as he had.

He chuckled, making her skin crawl. "If you want. I do love your eagerness."

She was glad Lita was holding her up, his words had her nearly falling to her knees to vomit. "I'm really tired. Don't know if you noticed, but I just did a really big show for you."

"Oh, I noticed. Thank you. How did you like the dress?"

The fact that he thought that slip of cloth was a dress spoke volumes, only confirming her fears. "I liked it fine, thank you."

He pushed off the wall, daring to come nearer and Lita squeezed her arm a little tighter. "So...tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"You're off, I already checked. Seven o-clock, my place."

Of course, he wasn't going to pick her up, not that she wanted anyone in her family or neighborhood seeing her with him. "Okay."

"Oh, and, in case you didn't notice, I have my men tailing you for your safety. I have a lot of enemies. Don't worry, they are my best men."

"Who?"

"The men I have watching you."

"I mean, who do you have watching me."

There was no doubt in her mind that Diamond was a complete idiot. How he got into such a place of power was beyond her. But it would work to her advantage because she was going to work him over like nobody's business.

"Their names are not important. But you can call them Tiny and Mongoose."

She couldn't help but laugh, "What kind of names are those?" Lita gave her a small shake, clearing her head. "I thought you said you had the best watching me? Those two, I have never heard of them. They sound like a couple of jokes."

He stared at her for a moment, then smirked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and to his ear after touching one or two buttons.

"Bruiser. Where are you?... Ah good, turn around and meet me behind the club. I have a new assignment for you."

She didn't even have to ask or fight. Her expectation had been, call her detail a joke and suggest Darien be her new bodyguard and then maybe have to point out that The Bruiser had enough clout to keep her safe without lifting a finger towards his enemies. But no, Diamond had so much faith in his man that he gladly called him up to her league without question. Or he had that much faith in the contact she had signed.

They didn't wait long, Darien's car skidding into a parking spot. The girls watched, leaning against Raye's car in awe as he stomped over. His coat and tie were gone, Darien still looked every bit the dark and scary man he was supposed to be. Even with her knowing the truth, that he was a good guy secretly fighting the bad and her personal teddy bear, she still felt a shiver run up her spine. Two weeks apart and he had gotten a lot darker.

"Bruiser, you know Serena, my girlfriend." She cringed at the title while Darien looked completely unphased. "I want you to be her new protection detail. Watch her, take her places, make sure no one bothers her…."

"You want me to babysit?"

Darien's voice was so gruff and distant as if the idea of watching her bored and disgusted him. "I want you to do the job I am telling you to do."

Releasing a long sigh, Darien's arms crossed over his chest, looking completely disinterested and even she was struggling to see it as an act. "All due respect Sir, I am supposed to protect you. And your business. Not some little girl in over her head."

Her blood turned cold and her stomach turned again, this time having to swallow her vomit back down as Darien tried like hell to be as far from her as possible right to her face. Diamond just sneered. "If you were truly being respectful right now, Shields, I would simply get a 'Yes Sir' from you. Unless I need to get someone who is respectful to replace you?"

"No, Sir. I will do the job."

There was little conviction in his tone, but Diamond took it regardless. "Good. I know you have Lady problems but try to maintain your professionalism man."

For the first time since his arrival, Darien looked at her. It was only a glance, but she caught it, his eyes going wide for a second as he was caught. So he did still feel something for her and here she was beginning to think he had thrown it all away.

"I already called Tiny, your work starts tonight so please, take Serena home."

Lita squeezed her arm, the four of them planning on going out for dinner already, "I have plans actually…"

"Cancel them. I want you well rested for tomorrow and I don't want you hanging out with any bad influences."

"Bad influences?!" Now Lita was holding her back, wanting to slam her fist into his stupid face. "They are my friends!"

"They are also single women who get around. I told you already I don't share."

Her blood was to the point of boiling, this man putting her in a rage like she had never been in her entire life. "What are you planning on doing? Locking me away from all men? That won't help your club much!"

Diamond, who had been walking away towards the large, black SUV that had pulled up, swiveled on his heel and glared back at her. "When you are on that stage, every single person knows, you belong to me. But out on the streets? I don't want a single eye looking at what's mine so you will go home unless with me."

"I never agreed to that! I have classes, a life!"

"You agreed to be mine and those are my expectations. Good night, Serena."

This time, Darien stopped her, grabbing her wrist and holding her back when she was ready to pommel the dick. His touch alone had her freezing, so long since she had even heard his voice, his touch burned her. And it was fleeting as he released her too quickly.

She watched him without shame as Diamond pulled away. Her lack of care was telling, how little her mind seemed to care of the danger she was putting the two of them in all because her entire body ached for him. He refused to look at her, watching his boss glide away. But his jaw flexed over and over again with his struggle. Probably with his words and looking at her since he said nothing and wouldn't even glance her way.

"Get in the car." Was all he said, waiting until she was ahead of him making for it.

He still said nothing the whole way to her house, not so much as looking in the rearview mirror once, which she thought was just dangerous and reckless.

They came to a stop, Darien found a parking spot on the street in front of her house, and he killed the engine. Now it was like death, the silence choking her and she could barely stand it before.

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, the rubber popping slightly from it but in the silence, it was easy to hear. With his knuckles now white, she wondered if it was possible to snap a wheel in half. "Get out."

It was like a zombie speaking if they spoke. Cold and dreadful, sticking in her heart like an arrow. "That's it? Get out?" He returned to his statue, glaring off at nothing in the distance. "You don't even want to see me at all? Now you will be able to be with me all the time!"

"Yeah! I get to spend all day with you now, how fun!" There was no warmth in his words, like little daggers being thrown at her chest, "I get to spend every day watching you, not touching you, and keeping a safe distance between us. And I even get to watch you on your fucking dates while Diamond puts his hands on you, kisses you, and wait outside in the car when he takes you up to his place and fucks you."

Her tears hit her thighs, not noticing them until then. "I'm not going to do any of those things with him…"

"Are you sure? A few hours ago, you thought you were free to have a normal life but Diamond sure as shit wrecked that now didn't he?"

Now he looked at her, a sob tearing through her as cold, hard blue eyes found hers in the mirror. Never in her life did she need him to hold her as much as she did at that moment. But he was unmoving, sitting still in his seat watching her. She had thought, getting him to be around her, watching her would make things a little better. But she was wrong, it only made things worse, made things harder.

Without another word between them, she broke free of the silent cage they were in, tired of listening to herself sob in the empty car. Empty of any other emotion or feeling than her heartbreak, leaving him and it behind as she raced back into her house.

oOo

He had decided, breaking her heart was the best course of action, because if she still felt attached to him it would only be harder for her. His hope was that; she would stop singing songs to him and she would be able to do what she needed to without feeling guilt. There was little doubt in his mind that Diamond wouldn't make a move on her and even though he was sure Serena would never sleep with the guy, she would still have to kiss him. The last thing he wanted for her was the added guilt of feeling as if she was betraying him.

If she thought he felt nothing for her anymore, then she would be able to do what she needed to do to save herself and her family. That was his plan anyway. But when she sobbed in the backseat last night, it was like a knife to his heart. Just like when she found out he was the Bruiser and he knew he loved her, it kept twisting. It didn't help that he had to keep eyes on her all day long.

Out of all the jobs Diamond assigned him, this was both the best and worst, having always loved watching Serena. But now it was bittersweet, looking and not touching.

And the touching part was much harder when she hopped into the backseat for her fucking date with Diamond.

The white of the silk licked her skin when she moved, tiny straps threatening to break or fall with the slightest of movements. Never had Serena looked more like the woman he knew she was, the dress she wore now showing off her very womanly curves. He was just thankful her hair was up, if she wore it down he didn't know what he would do. But it would be something that would likely get her in trouble and his cover blown.

Of course, Diamond lived in the tallest, nicest building in the neighborhood. Probably in the whole city as it stood a good 40 stories tall. The white stone along the outside made it stand out even in the black night. Serena walked at his side, pulling the shawl he was ever so grateful she had around herself tight. It didn't cover her lovely thin shoulders but it did come to a point in the back that covered her ass. Something he was even more glad for when he held the door open for her, letting her take the lead.

Standing behind her, silent, in the elevator ride to the top, he stared at the curls on her neck. The ones he loved so much and forced himself to look and not touch for the millionth time that day. The knife twisted again when they walked off the elevator and he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her.

The one thing he wanted, the number one thing he wanted was to grab her and run. To leave this world behind and take her far away. It had long ago stopped being about his father and become everything about her. In part because no way an ass hat like Diamond knew a damn thing about his father and where to find him.

But mostly because, this was not the life she deserved.

She deserved a life in which all her choices were hers, open and free to whatever she wanted. Even if that choice was to leave him far behind, that would probably be best for her in the end. And most importantly, she deserved not to be scared of the choices she made.

He was no fool, the slight shake in her hands and shoulders that only grew the closer they got to Diamond's door. It had white-hot rage billowing inside him with each step and each shake. Serena was a hard and strong woman, how dare she be made to feel this way.

Stepping up and around her, he knocked hard on the door but didn't step back from her side. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He had whispered it, but she heard it, a small but loud sigh coming from her. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod and calm slowly as they waited a short time until they were given entrance.

Diamond's place was exactly what he expected. Modern and lifeless, it was all steel, white, and plastic. Doucebag even had a god damn white fur rug right in front of his excessive fireplace.

Both he and Serena were led to the dining room, a smaller table than he expected sat inside, as he imagined one that sat 20. This one sat six. Diamond sat at one end at the head with his plate in front of him. A matching one sat at the other end for Serena and he had to pull out her chair for her as Diamond made no movement other than to smirk at her from across the table. At least he was keeping his distance but something told him that wouldn't last.

"Good evening, Serena. How was your day?"

Serena pulled the linen napkin out and loudly flapped it open before settling it in her lap. "You mean my day trapped in my own existence? Missing my classes and my friends and not even allowed to go to the grocery store without your man here following me? Great."

If he wasn't wound tighter than a drum, he might have laughed at Serena's tenacity just as Diamond had, the booming sound echoing around the room. But it only made him sick, the reminder of the life Serena was giving up yet again splayed out before him. This was NOT the life she was supposed to have.

Was Diamond really so clueless? Did he really think that he could make Serena happy this way, keeping her away from all the things she loved? He was afraid of the answer because either Diamond was a fool or a truly devious mastermind. If he forced Serena to give up all she loved, eventually all she would have would be Diamond. It happened all the time in abusive relationships, forcing the partner into seclusion until all they had was their abuser, making leaving them feel impossible. So either Diamond was an idiot like he always thought he was, or he was forcing Serena to have nothing in this world.

"You'll see soon you don't need those things."

Serena only shrugged, "It's fine, I switched all my classes to online."

Diamond frowned at that and this time, he did have to contain his laugh. Even if the guy was trying to break her, he would be hard-pressed to win against Serena. There was some comfort for Darien in all of this, that it would take a very long time to break Serena. He still had time to get her out of here.

Dinner wrapped and he was ready to escort Serena out, as she was ready to leave before dessert. But Diamond stopped both of them. "Serena, where are you going?"

"Home." She said, without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Our date isn't over yet. Come join me by the fire."

80 degrees inside and the asshole wanted her to sit by the roaring fire?

Sickly white fingers gripped Serena's arm and he had to stop himself from ripping them off. Diamond nearly dragged Serena towards the fire, forcing her to sit on the rug next to him. Her back stiff, his nails dug into his palm as Diamond ran his hand up and down her spine. His mouth was at her ear but the whole room could hear every word.

"I knew you'd look amazing in this dress. I think I will just replace your whole wardrobe, make you wear the best only for me."

So Diamond made her wear that. Of course, no way in hell would Serena wear something like that unless it was for Diamond. Or for him, the dress she wore when they fucked in the alley was far more revealing.

Thank god Diamond didn't know about that one, his silent stewing in the dark corner near the couple would be even less contained.

He knew he needed to chill, to stop showing as much as he was, to look anywhere but at the two of them as Diamond placed a hand on her thigh. He wasn't the only one in the room, not by a long shot and any of them could tell with one glance that he was about to explode. The pain was burning in his veins as the knife spun inside like a top. His belly was a wash of guilt, anger, and a predatory need to claim what was his. Even if she wasn't anymore. No matter how much he told himself he needed to let her go, there was nothing he could do to stop the wave of feelings every time he so much as looked at her.

The growl that escaped and the step he took towards them when Diamond's hand tried to slide further up Serena's thigh was surely seen and heard by all, her own hand stopping it in a heartbeat. "If you want sex, then call up a hooker or something. I'm not sleeping with you."

"Girlfriends sleep with their boyfriends."

Diamond's lips curled up as he spoke, looking like a demon while his stomach turned at the sight. This was his greatest fear. Either Serena would have to sleep with Diamond or deny him. No matter which one happened, it would end in him revealing both of them cause like hell he was going to let her sleep with Diamond and if she turned him down then shit would go down.

"I'm not your girlfriend. You are just my boss. My boss who has already overused his power and forced me to be here. Doesn't exactly put me in the mood."

Diamond chuckled while his heart pounded painfully in his chest. "I'm sure I can get you in the mood."

"Look, I'm not like the girls you pay to screw you, I'm not going to pretend I like it. So I have little confidence in your ability to get me in the mood. Besides, there are like 20 guys watching us right now."

"Doesn't seem to bother you when you are up on the stage," Serena was silent, looking down at the floor and away from Diamond in his direction, asking him if he was ready to step in, "fine. Then kiss me."

"Excuse me?!"

Diamond forced her head back to him with a harsh hand on her cheek and pressed his mouth to hers. A squeak came from her while a moan from him and it took everything Darien had to stand completely still instead of reacting as he wanted. He wanted to rip Diamond off her, pound his face to mush, and then toss him out the window to fall to the ground 40 stories below them.

Serena pushed back on his shoulders, gaining her freedom and her face was to the floor again. Diamond looked like he had won something even as Serena scrambled to her feet. His laugh filled the air again but he didn't chase her. Which was good, Darien's entire body twitching with the need to put him through a wall.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't touch her, letting her collect her things and walk out just before him on her own. Neither of them said a word the entire way back to her house, stealing glances back at her and forcing himself to watch the silent tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, glancing up to see if he caught it while he forced his eyes back to the road before she caught him.

He parked and shut off the engine but Serena didn't move, remaining still in the backseat. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his words in his mouth any longer with her just sitting there. "Are you alright?"

The steering wheel popped under his grip, the longer she took to answer him the more he felt like he would snap it in half. Glancing at her in the mirror, he saw her head was down, staring at her hands in her lap. She wasn't going to answer him. No matter how much he wanted her to, he had declared them over and their love a mistake, so of course, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Do you still love me?"

He watched the white of his knuckles turn red as if they might burst from his tight hold. Her eyes were on him, he knew it but he refused to look at her. If he did, he would break.

"Tell me you don't love me, Darien. Say it."

His lungs burned, having not taken a breath in so long as he tried to force the words she asked for out. But he couldn't say it. He needed to, he had to, he had to tell her he no longer loved her and let her go. It was only until the end of all of this, then he could make it up to her with everything he had. So he needed to say it. Why the fuck couldn't he say it?!

The door slammed and she was gone. Maybe silence was the answer she needed, his fist releasing the wheel only so he could punch it. The pain from it was nothing to the pain all over as he let her walk away from him.

He was still watching his hands shake in his lap when his door opened, Serena spilling inside before he could think. Now instead of his hands, Serena's ass was in his lap. "Say it!"

Tiny fist hit his shoulders hard, he was still in shock as his mouth froze in panic. The door closed and her on his lap in the small space, he had nowhere to run.

She punched him again, her hands falling on him again as she started to pound them against him over and over. "Say it! Say you don't love me! Say it!"

Fingers around her wrists, he did all he could not to hurt her with his tight hold on her. Her cheeks were flooded with tears and he tried again to say what she wanted to hear, but it refused to come out. "I..can't…"

* * *

I suppose with a cliffhanger like that, I have to come back and update soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Picking up right where we left off...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

His hands still holding her, she fell face-first into his, her mouth on his in an instant. And he couldn't stop it, his entire body welcoming her back as he released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her instead. Now his grip was on her dress, fisting it so tight he was sure his knuckles were white again, turning red. She was nipping and sucking at his mouth, her lithe form pressed against him with every dip and curve he knew so well touching his.

But they couldn't do this.

"Serena," he spoke into her mouth, having no other choice as he pushed and pulled on her with all his might, "we have to….stop…"

It was pointless because she wanted to stop as much as he did and neither of them had the will to. Hands that had been wrapped around his head now flew down him, quickly rubbing and feeling his chest, abs, and thighs before working their way between them. She fumbled slightly with his belt, their lips permanently stuck to one another as their passion had melted them together.

Her little fingers wrapped around his cock and he groaned against her mouth. Stroking him a few times, it was like she was memorizing his shape before pulling him out. She had her panties pulled out of the way for him while he grabbed her hips, helping her put him inside. They both cried, once when they were finally together again and several quick thrusts of their hips later when they fell apart together. So long they had been apart, building to this moment no matter how hard they tried to stop it, it took such a short time to end their suffering.

Lethargic, he kept his arms around her tight, crushing her to him while they panted. The windows had long ago fogged over, her head tucked into his chest while his rested heavily against the seat.

Even with coming, he was still hard inside her, missing her so much that once wasn't nearly enough. Serena felt the same, her kissing and sucking on his neck again already. But they couldn't...they shouldn't….

She was already rolling circles on him with her hips when he lowered the seat back as far as it would go, giving them both more room. There was no stopping this, it was inevitable.

Hands on her thighs, she fell to him, her hands on his chest to hold herself up as she continued with her thrusts till they cried out again. Their labored breathing was in rhythm and her heavy-lidded eyes looked at him through her dark lacy lashes.

"I should have left you alone in that coffee shop."

Fear, anger, and anguish twisted on her beautiful face. "Why?" She croaked out and it nearly broke him in two.

He grabbed her hands, pulling them out from under her and forcing her to fall to him completely. It took a little effort, but he got her under him with a few twists and pushes. Positioned at her entrance, he looked at her eyes, sparkling with tears and love.

"Because...I love you so goddamn much...I'd do anything to keep you safe….to keep you away from all of this."

Parting, her lips opened in a silent gasp and he took advantage, leaning over her and running his tongue around her mouth before barreling back into her, a hand holding her panties out of his way. She ripped her mouth from his to cry out but returned it quickly when he continued to pump into her. Another fast coupling, she tightened and he came, him grunting with her wild moans. The lack of room for his legs had him grabbing the top of the seat to pull himself into her hard till she stilled again.

Slowing to a stop, he held himself over her, her hair a mess from their lovemaking. He carefully brushed the strands that had fallen into her face away, their eyes locked on one another's. Flushed cheeks, he watched as her lips turned up at the edges, red from his attention. But then he remembered Diamond's attention to her mouth, falling back to her and trying to wipe away all traces of his touch from her. He dug his hands under her, touching the skin on her back that Diamond had and rubbing it away hard. Her hands slipped into the back of his pants, loose with them open and his cock out, she had her palms on his ass. Sharp nails dug into his flesh when he started moving inside her again, but he couldn't stop, his need for her only growing with each claiming of her flesh.

They lasted a little longer this time, Serena quivering beneath him as she came again. He was sure there were now marks on his ass from her nails and he had to stop himself from putting marks on her neck. Especially when he remembered why he couldn't.

Completely limp, Serena slumped beneath him while he kissed every inch of her he could reach, wishing they weren't locked up in a cramped car. "Come to bed with me."

He didn't leave her skin, shaking his head against it. "I can't."

She squeezed his ass, pushing him into her even the smallest amount more, reminding him he hadn't come from their last bout. "You're my bodyguard. Come inside and guard my body. All night."

"I...shouldn't…"

She was in his ear, her lips pressed to his shell, "No one else is around. It's just you and me. Diamond will never know and we can be naked." She pulled back, laying heavily against the seat with a moonish look on her face, "I love you, Darien. And I want you."

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But he couldn't stop, hastily putting himself back together only to race inside behind her up to her room and throw her to her bed.

oOo

Warm all over, she woke to Darien's naked body next to hers. His arm around her waist, she struggled to get up, not really sure she wanted to. She lost count how many times they fucked last night. Because even though they loved one another to pieces, they did everything but make love last night, their need was too great to be so gentle.

But now she was paying for it, tense and tight muscles that strained with every move she made. There were muscles that hurt she didn't even know existed! And there wasn't a single part of her that regretted a moment of the night before, Darien's snores only fueling that thought.

Cleaning herself up, he was still out on her bed. The sun was pouring into her room now, almost nine and he had yet to move. Her heart swelled, knowing that she had truly worn THE Darien Shields out.

Returning to his side, she pushed and pulled him onto his back, a small smile spreading on his lips as she manipulated his body. But then it slipped into a pout, his arms wrapping around her as she laid on top of him. "Aren't you tired?"

She was already leaning over to his skin, biting his neck gently, "Exhausted."

He forced his eyes open and found hers as she looked right at him. Letting her knees fall, she split her legs around his waist and stilled, waiting for him to wake up.

His smile slipped even more into a blank and serious face. "I want you to leave. Get as far away from here and Diamond as possible." She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a firm squeeze. "I can put you and your family in protective custody. Get all of you out of town where you are safe."

Her head shook the entire time, "I'm not leaving you…"

"You did already. For your family. I'm asking you to do it again…"

"You are my family too, Darien."

Frozen, his mouth stood open, the words he wanted to say dying in his throat. He flipped them over, getting her under him again. "If you had told me...told me who the boy in the picture was I would have sent you away to safety. Protected you...my family."

His mouth crushed to hers this time, pulling her hands from his neck and threading his fingers through hers. He held them off him, pressing their hands into the mattress even after he left her mouth.

"Let me protect you, Serena."

He was pleading her, begging her to let him send her far away. But she couldn't give that to him. "There's a pain in my heart, Darien. And it won't go away, cause I need you with me."

Dropping to her chest, he pressed his forehead into her. "I can't leave."

"Then neither can I."

He popped back up, frowning down at her, "Then at least let me send your family away? With them gone, Diamond would have no hold on you anymore."

Pushing against his hold, she reached his jaw with her lips. "He still has you…"

"You have me, no one else."

Her lips on his neck, he groaned when she kissed his apple, pressing harder on her hands still held captive. "Send my family. Put them in protective custody. But I'm not going anywhere without you."

His weight on her again completely, he borrowed into her, his tip at her dam in an instant. He still didn't release her hands, slow and torturous thrusts of his hips against hers as he filled her to the brink only to pull out and empty her again. Now he was making love to her and it was lazy, both of them tired. But neither of them cared, his cautious movements heating her veins regardless.

Rough breaths hit her neck and ear, his head in the crook while his lips danced on her skin. All she could do was twist to meet him and hold tighter to his hands, pulling them up over her head as she stretched them out over each other. She wanted him all over her, covering and pressing against her skin.

Mom was probably in the kitchen now and Sammy was on house arrest, so he was home too. But they had been home all night that hadn't deterred or stopped either of them yet. She would be embarrassed about it later when they walked out of her bedroom together. Now she just wanted to enjoy her time with her lover.

Her body wanted to arch, the intense burning inside it pulling at her heart and ribs. But Darien held her down, making her take the sensation in full. She fell over the edge and Darien's pounds turned from slow and filling to rough and hard. It caused her cries to bark out of her, her breath getting pushed out in short huffs. He growled against her skin, bucking into her hard as she finished.

"Oh god, Serena…"

It came out through his teeth but she heard it loud and clear, loving hearing her name on his lips when he came.

He literally flopped off of her, both of them enervated and useless. She felt giddy, weightless from her euphoria as a breathy giggle escaped her. It was like she was drunk, her exhaustion making her loopy while chemicals pumped through her body naturally. Only Darien could make her feel this way.

Letting her head flop too, she looked over at Darien, his olive skin standing out beautifully on her pink sheets. He was out of it too, his eyes busy watching her chest rise and fall. His breath hit her ribs and he managed to lift a hand to run it along her side, tickling. If she had any energy left, she would roll on top of him, but all she could manage was to roll into his side.

"We should get some food or else we won't be able to keep this up."

A few more seconds and she pushed up, sitting and looking down at him. "Don't freak out but my mom will be down there. Sammy too probably."

"Good. We all need to have a conversation."

It had been easier than she expected, convincing mom and Sammy to go. But it seemed they knew they were her weakness and after the stunt Sammy pulled, he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"You're going to protect her, right?"

Sammy had been eyeing the two of them since they came down, Darien in his rumpled shirt and slacks while she had pulled on jeans and long sleeve shirt. Summer was at an end and the days were getting shorter and cooler rapidly. Last night, she had been freezing in that stupid dress Diamond made her wear, it currently in the trash upstairs after Darien ripped it off her, literally. No way in hell was she mourning the loss either, planning on tossing it anyway.

"You don't need to worry about Serena. I will protect her with my life."

Darien's words assured her family but only caused a chill to crawl up her spine. And Darien caught it, reaching over and stroking her back as if to rub away her unease. His hand remained on the small of her back, a small comfort as the warmth of it traveled upwards. But she knew without a doubt that if he let go, the cold would return. Things were only getting more dangerous now.

oOo

All they had to do was not be there. So he drove Serena to the mall, the two of them pretending to shop while several agents rushed into her home and swept up her family. The two of them were sitting on a trigger when they left, suitcases by the door. And more than anything, he wished Serena was going with them.

It had taken a lot to get Riku and his supervisors to agree to pulling the Tsukinos out. But he had gotten it, assuring them he would handle the blow out from Diamond when his golden goose no longer had a weak spot for him to exploit.

Even if he had convinced Serena to leave, he was sure his higher-ups wouldn't have allowed it. The price of getting her family out was now using her in the investigation. It made him sick, his stomach turned with rage and guilt. But there was little choice in the matter, she was in just as deep as him now and she refused to leave. The only bright side to this, he would be able to keep a close watch and have full control of just how deep she went.

He knew he was being stupid, that his feelings for her were clouding his judgment, blinding him. But they had for years now. He loved her so much it hurt, just as she had said to him the other night, there was a pain in his heart and it wouldn't go away until she was near.

Now, he kept a respectable distance from her, even as she left for the dressing rooms, coming out again to do short little shows for him. He stopped himself from following her back inside but not from smiling, it was so broad it hurt his cheeks at her antics.

Glancing at his watch, Darien saw that it was an hour past when the Tsukinos were set to be taken. Neither he nor Serena knew where they would be taken as a precaution. Serena understood but it clearly bothered her. He equated it to not knowing where she was and how he would feel in that situation. Just the thought made it hard for him to breathe.

As it was now, she was bright and shiny with her happiness as she danced around before him. Popping in and out of changing rooms with a smile that was only partially forced. Darien didn't take offense either, she was not fully at ease like she normally was. Even while safe with him. But again, he knew how he would feel if it was her being shipped off somewhere unknown to him.

At least she would be safe if she left as he wanted. Regardless of whether she was here or not, he wanted to get this case over with and have Diamond locked away. He didn't even care about getting his father anymore, not with Serena on the line like this.

As expected, the house was dark when they pulled up, the sun blazing its last legs of life for the day on the horizon. Serena walked ahead of him, a small bag filled with something she called 'a surprise' inside. Glancing around the street, he noticed one too many cars around for his liking and grabbed Serena back. Pushing her behind him, he entered the empty house first.

But it wasn't empty.

"Evening pet." Diamond greeted with a sneer.

Serena didn't acknowledge, looking around for proof her family was gone. Meanwhile, Diamond and three of his thugs stood in the middle of her living room, waiting.

"Oh don't worry, they're gone. We didn't catch on until it was too late to stop them." Diamond jeered and Darien tensed. "Bruiser this is a huge slip for you. How could you let this happen? My precious songbird is now without loved ones to care for!"

He hoped Serena was up for the major acting moment she was going to have to pull off. It was far sooner than they expected. "What?"

Darien relaxed a little at the genuine sound of confusion in Serena's voice. Diamond just clucked his tongue back at her. "You're little family up and left you, dear. I guess they didn't believe in your ability to protect them?"

Diamond was trying to put Serena down, make her feel worthless and like shit but what else was new? The guy was a devious one that got what he wanted by force. To get what he wanted, he had to break Serena. Too bad Serena wasn't the type to fold so easily, Diamond was going to be hard-pressed getting her to sleep with him like he had his other women.

Snapping his fingers, one of the large men in the room stalked up to Serena and Darien jumped in between. A fist to his jaw was his reward but Darien didn't go down like the guy expected, holding his ground between the thug and Serena. Her hands were on his arms, gripping him tight in fear. He backed her up against the wall, caging and protecting her with his body.

Diamond was near now, picking up Serena's dropped package and looking through it without shame. "Oh my," his fingers gripped the neon pink lace inside, lifting up the item inside that was nothing but lace, "how thoughtful. If this is what you like, I'll get you plenty to wear. But you can start with this one tonight."

Serena was shaking and Darien was as well. But she shook out of fear while he did out of rage.

"I'm not wearing that for you!" She managed to spit back.

"Then who are you wearing it for? HUH?! That was the deal, I leave your family alone and you see me and only me. So if you're not wearing it for me then who the fuck are you wearing it for?" Serena's nails dug into his skin and he let her, not moving an inch from her even as the hulk sunk his fist into his ribs. "Bruiser, you're slipping. You've been letting her fuck some other man under my nose?"

Whimpering behind him, Darien was ready to come clean and end it all when Serena pulled hard on the skin under her nails. "Your contract specifically said I couldn't see another man! I haven't broken our deal!"

Diamond slowly went from glowering to smirking as he caught on. While Darien had to keep his rage in check as the fucker got off on visualizing his girlfriend with another woman. "Oh really? So that's how it is. That's hot." Serena's hold loosened but Darien's didn't, keeping her safely pinned. "Is it one of the girls from the club? Raye perhaps? She strikes me as the type."

"It's none of your business."

"But it is! I need to know who will be joining us soon."

Serena fidgeted with her lie, struggling to keep it up already. "I'm not going to…"

"It's Raye." He answered for her quickly. "She sees Raye and the two are… close."

Diamond chuckled and it was truly sickening. "That has to be the hottest thing."

When his men nodded in agreement, Darien had to swallow thickly to keep from vomiting in his rage. But they were leaving finally.

"Oh and Serena," Diamond turned back one more time, "with you living all alone, I'll worry. So start packing, you're moving in with me."

* * *

It looks like, one or two chapters left guys. I have to finish writing this one. Hopefully, I'll get it done this weekend or early next week. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
